


Дело старого еврея. Рейхенбахские хроники. 1887 год

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Рейхенбахские хроники [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Detectives, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: Летом 1887 года доктор Уотсон повёз Шерлока Холмса за город, в дом к своему армейскому другу, чтобы отдохнуть несколько дней. Как говорил не раз Майкрофт Холмс:"Стоит вам поехать куда-то вдвоём, как рядом тотчас что-нибудь случается".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Отдельные главы написаны при участии Lord_R_ и Shan.  
> Очередная часть цикла "Рейхенбахские хроники" (продожение цикла "Шерлок Холмс: молодые годы" (ссылки в профиле)

Уже в конце весны 1887 года я всё чаще раздумывал, под каким предлогом увезти Холмса в деревню. Он нуждался в отдыхе — после всех треволнений, которые принёс нам наступивший год, и после напряжённой работы.   
  
Наконец мне повезло. Ещё зимой со мной неожиданно связался мой старинный знакомый, доктор Мюррэй Скотт. Именно он когда-то спас мне жизнь и поднял на ноги после эпидемии тифа в военном госпитале Пешавара. Выйдя в отставку, доктор Скотт продолжал работать в колониях и преуспел. Он вернулся в Англию полтора года тому назад, но не собирался уходить на покой. Купил себе практику в ***, что в Дербишире, — отличную, надо признать. Доктор писал, что округа и так не бедствовала, но недавно у него появился новый состоятельный пациент. Некто мистер Юрайя Уишоу, преуспевающий торговец колониальными товарами, как раз закончил строительство особняка, куда переехал со своим семейством.   
  
Так что мой коллега был доволен жизнью, счастлив и, видимо, стремился поделиться частичкой своего счастья со мной. Мы начали переписываться. Он приглашал меня так настойчиво, что я в конце концов показал очередное письмо Холмсу. В работе у него как раз возникла пауза. Но Холмс помнил, что стоит нам появиться в благословенной английской деревне, как где-нибудь обязательно случится преступление и местная полиция тут же ринется за помощью к столичному светилу. Он согласился поехать со мной вроде бы нехотя, но те вопросы, которые он задавал о докторе Скотте, подсказали, что Холмс вообще-то не прочь познакомиться с моим спасителем.   
  
В *** мы приехали в первых числах июня, который выдался необычайно жарким. Но в этой местности поля фермеров чередовались с рощицами, дарившими благословенную прохладу, а в нескольких милях от деревни, где жило большинство пациентов доктора Скотта, начинался лес, плавно переходящий в парк, окружавший поместье Уишоу. Лес тоже наполовину являлся частным владением. Моё знакомство с местностью объяснялось просто: накануне отъезда я успел изучить подробную карту.   
  
Доктор Скотт встречал нас на железнодорожной станции. Он почти не изменился за прошедшие годы: только обзавёлся очками с круглыми стеклами. Я тепло приветствовал старинного приятеля и познакомил его с Холмсом.   
  
— Я полагал, что вы намного старше Уотсона, — заметил мой друг, обмениваясь со Скоттом рукопожатием.   
  
— Вовсе нет. Полагаю, что… на сколько, Уотсон?   
  
— На пять лет, если не ошибаюсь, — ответил я.  
  
— А я-то представлял себе убелённого сединами эскулапа, слушая, как Уотсон расписывает ваши таланты.   
  
— Это преувеличение — мои таланты. Будь Уотсон тогда на моём месте, а я — на его, он точно так же поднял бы меня на ноги. Но пойдёмте, джентльмены, у меня тут вагонет.   
  
Скотт, несмотря на наши возражения, взял один из саквояжей, и мы поспешили за ним к краю платформы. Местный сорванец терпеливо держал под уздцы лошадь. Скотт правил вагонетом сам. Мы с Холмсом поставили наш багаж, разместились на сиденьях, а доктор сел на козлы.   
  
— Но, трогай!   
  
Лошадка послушно зацокала копытами.   
  
— Кстати, хорошая кобылка, — заметил Холмс.   
  
— Люблю лошадей, — ответил Скотт. — У меня их три.   
  
— Зачем так много? — удивился я.   
  
— Да вот, живут. Сначала я купил Чёлку — из практических соображений, а двух других… я их взял жеребятами. Выбракованные, знаете ли. Незаконнорожденные дочери породистых мамаш. Девочек собирались отправить на убой.   
  
Холмс как-то неопределенно покачал головой. Ну да, Скотт всегда отличался некоторой сентиментальностью.   
  
— Вы ездите верхом, мистер Холмс? — спросил мой коллега.  
  
— Конечно. С удовольствием составлю компанию вам и Уотсону, если вы об этом.   
  
— Замечательно. Места у нас красивые. А мистер Уишоу, когда купил землю, очень облагородил свой участок. Не скажу, что мы с ним приятели, но он иногда приглашает меня на чай или на ужин и всегда настаивает, чтобы я спокойно заезжал по время прогулок на его землю.   
  
— Он вам по душе? — спросил я.  
  
— Он славный малый. Конечно, семейство у него то ещё… Сидят на шее, свесив ноги. Особенно младший братец… доморощенный гений живописи. Да потом как-нибудь успею посплетничать… Вы мне лучше скажите, Уотсон, как ваша нога? Я заметил, что вы всё ещё прихрамываете. Рука-то у вас в порядке, я знаю.   
  
— Работаю живым барометром, — рассмеялся я. — Предсказываю дождь, усиление ветра и повышение атмосферного давления.   
  
— Да, плоховато. На вашем месте я бы поискал в Лондоне хорошего хирурга, старина.  
  
Холмс выразительно посмотрел на меня.   
  
— Жаль, вы практикуете не в столице, Скотт, — сказал я. — Вам бы я охотно сдался.   
  
— Что поделать, я не городской житель. После отставки я перебрался в Дели — это ад кромешный. Но, знаете, Лондон не лучше. Я там пробыл пару месяцев и чуть с ума не сошёл.   
  
Холмс усмехнулся. Впрочем, он с любопытством поглядывал по сторонам. Местность и впрямь радовала глаз. Слева от нас тянулась каменная изгородь, отделяющая от дороги зеленеющее поле, а с другой стороны роща отбрасывала на вагонет кружевную тень.   
  
Мы доехали до развилки, и Скотт повернул налево. Вскоре мы увидели впереди ограду и высокие деревья за ней, скрывавшие от посторонних глаз дом. Он оказался большим, в два этажа, и даже с балкончиками. Для холостяка, пожалуй, слишком просторно, а что Скотт до сих пор не женат, я успел выяснить в процессе переписки, иначе бы Холмс не согласился поехать со мной.   
  
— Роберт Лугар, если не ошибаюсь? — спросил Холмс.   
  
— Верно, — Скотт даже обернулся и с любопытством взглянул на моего друга. — Дом построен этим архитектором в тридцатых годах. Вроде бы и деревенская практика, но все мои предшественники процветали. Сейчас сезон затишья, а весной и осенью я иногда с утра до ночи разъезжаю по окрестностям.   
  
Вагонет остановился перед дверями дома. Откуда-то слева, из-за угла, выбежал мужчина лет пятидесяти, с пышными усами и густыми седыми бровями. Он взял лошадь под уздцы и ждал, пока мы выбирались на маленькую площадку, усыпанную гравием, и выгружали наш багаж.   
  
— Это Роджерс, — сказал Скотт, — он ухаживает за лошадьми и помогает мне иногда в саду. А его супруга управляется с домом.   
  
Мужчина приподнял кепку и дружелюбно посмотрел на нас. Он, видимо, по характеру был весельчаком — вокруг его глаз собрались многочисленные морщинки.   
  
Не успели мы поздороваться с Роджерсом, как распахнулась дверь дома и к нам навстречу вышла женщина примерно тех же лет, что и её муж, крепкая, цветущая и даже румяная. Она чем-то напомнила мне Берту, правда, та бы позавидовала такому цвету лица.   
  
— Ну вот, миссис Роджерс, я привёз своих гостей. Мистер Холмс, доктор Уотсон.   
  
— Добрый вечер, джентльмены, комната готова, горячая вода тоже, скоро подам ужин.   
  
Мы решительно пресекли попытки экономки взять что-нибудь из багажа и вошли вслед за ней и Скоттом в дом.   
  
— Справа — гостиная, слева — мои рабочие комнаты, — пояснил Скотт. — Прошу наверх. У меня только одна гостевая комната, — сказал он, поднимаясь на второй этаж впереди нашей процессии, — но там две отдельные кровати.   
  
— Вот уж не стоит беспокоиться, — сказал Холмс, — мы с Уотсоном отлично разместимся, а ночуя с ним в деревенских гостиницах, я уже привык к постоянному храпу.   
  
Я бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд.   
  
— Ну я же привык засыпать в клубах табачного дыма.   
  
— А вы правда курите так много, как это описывает Уотсон? — с любопытством спросил Скотт, обернувшись.   
  
Сам он в молодости не курил, да и сейчас в доме пахло чем угодно: деревом, воском, цветами, но не было ни намёка на запах табака.   
  
— Когда как. Между прочим, Уотсон и сам завзятый курильщик, — ответил Холмс.  
  
— У вас в спальне балкон. — Скотт остановился перед дверью и толкнул её. — Прошу, джентльмены.   
  
Просторная комната была обставлена без особых изысков, но уютно: две довольно широких кровати с тумбочками, платяной шкаф, старинный комод, на котором уже стояли тазы для умывания и кувшины, прикрытые полотенцами. В комнате был даже камин, а чуть в стороне от открытой балконной двери стоял круглый стол и два стула с мягкими сиденьями.   
  
— Располагайтесь, джентльмены, чувствуйте себя как дома, — сказал Скотт, — я жду вас внизу, в гостиной.   
  
Мой приятель оставил нас с Холмсом вдвоём. Я присел на кровать и слегка поёрзал, как бы испытывая её на прочность. Холмс засмеялся и погрозил мне пальцем.   
  
— Как вам наш хозяин? — спросил я.  
  
— Я действительно считал, что он постарше, — усмехнулся мой друг, доставая портсигар.  
  
— А что не так с его возрастом?  
  
Скотта, конечно, трудно было назвать красавцем, но он вполне располагал к себе, так что я на всякий случай добавил:  
  
— Вы не беспокойтесь, он по части женщин. Не знаю, почему он до сих пор не женат, но я давно с ним не общался даже в письмах. Может, у него в Индии случилась какая-то драма, кто знает.   
  
— Ладно, тогда не буду беспокоиться, — усмехнулся Холмс, и я понял, что он меня просто поддразнивает. Однако это означало, что у него прекрасное настроение и самочувствие отличное, что не могло меня не радовать.  
  
— Да ну вас, — шутливо нахмурился я, и Холмс беззвучно рассмеялся.   
  
Мы быстро привели себя в порядок с дороги, переоделись к ужину и спустились вниз.   
  
Гостиную, как и спальню, выше панелей украшали светлые обои. Окно до самого пола было открыто, и тонкая занавеска качалась от ветерка. Из сада тянуло запахом цветов и свежей после вчерашнего дождя листвы.   
  
— У вас тут просто райский уголок, старина, — сказал я, оглядывая слишком уютную для холостяка комнату.   
  
В доме вообще царил необычайный порядок, и я подумал, что из деревни должна приходить какая-нибудь женщина в помощь экономке. Та вряд ли могла выполнять так много обязанностей сразу, да и молодость её осталась уже в прошлом.   
  
— Дом достался мне в отличном виде, — ответил Скотт, — я лишь кое-что поменял в нём.   
  
— Не отказался бы провести в таком месте старость. Однако рад, что это произойдёт ещё не скоро, — пробормотал Холмс.  
  
Прозвучало несколько двусмысленно, и Скотт внимательно посмотрел на гостя. Я только вздохнул про себя. Сам я давно привык к меняющемуся настроению моего друга, к сарказму или неожиданным фразам вроде этой. Что-то можно было объяснить чертами характера, а что-то... и увы, наш хозяин был не просто врачом, а опытным и много повидавшим. Надеюсь, он не станет задавать ненужных вопросов.  
  
— Вы-то столичный житель, мистер Холмс, — примирительно сказал Скотт, — к тому же выбрали себе такую профессию, что в деревню вам пока что уезжать рано. Но прошу к столу, джентльмены, — прибавил он, когда миссис Роджерс внесла и поставила в центр стола последнее блюдо.   
  
— Вы бы удивились, узнай, как часто в глубинке, в самых, на первый взгляд, благополучных семьях, совершаются убийства, кражи и прочие преступления, — сказал Холмс, садясь к столу. — Вот Уотсон не даст соврать: стоит нам приехать куда-то погостить...  
  
— Как сразу кого-то убивают? — усмехнулся Скотт, наполняя наши бокалы.   
  
— Чаще всего, — безмятежно ответил Холмс, — воруют значительно реже.   
  
Мы выпили за хозяина и встречу и приступили к трапезе.   
  
Миссис Роджерс приготовила отличное рагу из кролика. Откровенно говоря, половина успеха при его приготовлении — качество мяса и происхождение самого зверька. Судя по всему, кролик вырос на ферме, а в искусстве готовки, во всяком случае этого блюда, экономка Скотта могла соперничать с именитыми поварами.   
  
— Читая ваши рассказы, старина, я иногда думаю, насколько вы даёте волю фантазии? — усмехнулся Скотт, вторично наполнив наши бокалы.   
  
— Бывает, — кивнул я. — Но в целом...  
  
— Да почему бы вам и не придумывать что-то? Я вовсе не в упрёк. Вы стали настоящим писателем, дружище, а писатели ведь обычно так и делают — фантазируют. Вот приехали вы погостить к армейскому приятелю, и вдруг в доме его соседей совершено преступление. Ну, например?   
  
— И вам не жаль ваших соседей? — поинтересовался Холмс, промокая губы салфеткой.  
  
— Увы... но можно же придумать что-то... или «убить» кого-то, кого не очень жаль?  
  
— И кого же там не жаль? — спросил я.   
  
— Да легче назвать тех, кого жаль, — усмехнулся Скотт.  
  
— Судя по тому, что вы мне писали, мы не станем убивать мистера Уишоу? — спросил я.  
  
— Разумеется. Он славный малый — при всех его недостатках. И, конечно, нельзя трогать ребёнка.   
  
— У него есть ребёнок?   
  
— Младшая сестра. Уишоу слишком недавно женат, чтобы обзавестись наследником. Но он воспитывает младшую сестру — Сару.   
  
— Погодите. Его зовут Юрайя, девочку Сарой. Они евреи-выкресты, что ли? — уточнил я.   
  
— Ну да. Его настоящая фамилия Тейлор, но он взял фамилию жены. Та родом из знатной, но полностью разорившейся семьи, вышла за деньги. Эбигайль Уишоу всего двадцать лет.   
  
— А самому ему сколько? — обронил Холмс. Надо же, игра его заинтересовала.   
  
— Почти сорок.  
  
— А сестра — ещё ребёнок?  
  
— Да, ей всего четырнадцать. Сара неплохая девочка, но совершенно неотёсанная. Поэтому мистер Уишоу три года назад нанял ей гувернантку, чтобы та как-то привела девочку в божеский вид, а потом её отправят в пансион, доучиваться.  
  
— Такая разница между братом и сестрой? — удивился я.   
  
— Старик Тейлор был классический такой многодетный еврей. Его и звали-то Абрахам. Сара — дочь от второго брака. Я даже не знаю точно, сколько там в семье братьев и сестёр. Из тех, что родные Юрайе, многие, говорят, эмигрировали в Америку. С мистером Уишоу живёт Бенджамен — самый младший. Ему, кстати, тоже двадцать, как и миссис Уишоу. А старик Тейлор женился вторично и успел вот стать ещё раз отцом. Сначала умер он, потом его жена, и Юрайя взял девочку к себе.   
  
— А крестился он, видимо, чтобы продвинуться в жизни, — хмыкнул Холмс.   
  
— Ну да, — кивнул Скотт. — Ему тогда было восемнадцать. Он один в семье выбился в люди, а потом долго кормил прорву родственников. Теперь вот у него на шее сидит младший брат.   
  
— Молодой человек ничем не занимается? — спросил я.  
  
— Он считает себя талантливым художником, — усмехнулся Скотт, — учился, пытался поступить в Академию, но провалил экзамены. А теперь вот в деревне зализывает раны. Нет, он пишет, конечно…  
  
— Как думаете, Уотсон, где там можно заложить мину замедленного действия? — спросил Холмс.  
  
Я пожал плечами.  
  
— Взрастить мистеру Уишоу ветвистые рога? Ну, это как-то банально даже.   
  
— И вряд ли это соответствует действительности, — заметил Скотт. — Я бы скорее поверил, что у Бенджамена слишком близкая дружба с его приятелем Ричардом. Он, кстати, приехал погостить в дом Уишоу, но как-то задержался.   
  
— То есть убиваем приятеля братца? — уточнил я, доставая блокнот. Холмс слегка поморщился.   
  
— Можно убить кого-то из прислуги, — задумчиво протянул Скотт.  
  
— Это так же банально, как и убийца-дворецкий в плохих детективных романах, — усмехнулся мой друг. — Увы, такие семьи, несмотря на скелеты, которые вываливаются из шкафов, порой живут без всяких потрясений очень долго. Этот ваш мистер Уишоу, видимо, почти святая невинность.   
  
— Сам-то он — да. Его в любом случае «убивать» не станем. Ну, давайте «убьём» Ричарда, а юная леди окажется подозреваемой? — предложил Скотт.  
  
— А кто окажется убийцей на самом деле? — поинтересовался я, записывая сюжет.  
  
— Не знаю, — слегка растерялся Скотт. — Кто, мистер Холмс?  
  
— Я бы предложил кражу или шантаж, но не убийство.   
  
— Да кого ж там шантажировать? — удивился я.  
  
— Ну, к примеру, мистера Уишоу, — лениво отозвался Холмс. — Вдруг Сара вовсе не сестра ему? Ведь, как я понимаю, мачеха-то была молоденькая? Но такое не напечатают.   
  
— Это уж точно, — нервно усмехнулся мой коллега.   
  
Тем не менее под разговоры, не совсем способствующие аппетиту, Холмс вполне сносно поел. После ужина мы перешли в соседнюю с гостиной комнату — там размещалась библиотека.   
  
— Сам я не курю, джентльмены, — сказал Скотт, вручив нам бокалы с коньяком, — но сигары для гостей держу. — Он открыл ящичек. — Прошу…   
  
Однако Холмс, попросив разрешения у хозяина, достал трубку. Я ухмыльнулся про себя: мой друг явно рисовался перед новым знакомым, стараясь соответствовать созданному в рассказах образу. Решив, что потом подразню его этим, я достал из коробки сигару и потянулся за каттером.  
  
— Завтра с утра я проедусь по пациентам, но часам к трём освобожусь, — сказал Скотт. — Отдыхайте. Если захотите прогуляться верхом, конюшня в вашем распоряжении.   
  
— Мы могли бы дождаться вас и отправиться на прогулку все вместе, — сказал Холмс, — если пациенты не слишком утомят.   
  
— Тогда после чая, если вы не против, как раз жара спадёт. Да и Чёлка отдохнёт.   
  
— У вас редкая лошадь, — заметил Холмс, приподняв брови.   
  
— Ну, обычно верхом я езжу на ком-то из двух других, — рассмеялся Скотт. — Чёлка вполне может ходить под седлом, но прогулочным шагом или трусить рысцой. Или вы собираетесь скакать галопом и брать препятствия, джентльмены?   
  
Мы дружно принялись отнекиваться и уверять, что на галоп нас не тянет.   
  
Гостеприимный хозяин провёл нас по дому. По другую сторону от входа располагался его кабинет и ещё одна комната, где он хранил медицинские инструменты и запас лекарств. Я оценил по достоинству то, как мой коллега обустроил помещения для работы, хотя мне было жаль, что он выбрал деревенскую жизнь — с его опытом и знаниями он бы нашёл себе применение и в большом городе.  
  
На первом этаже в глубине дома размещались кухня и комната Роджерсов. Спальня же Скотта находилась на втором этаже через стенку от нашей.  
  
Мы прогулялись по саду: наш хозяин, судя по всему, был не большим любителем возиться с цветами, поэтому предпочитал многолетники, а для нужд миссис Роджерс отвёл несколько маленьких грядок с травами.   
  
До темноты мы, попивая коньяк, скоротали время в беседке, спрятавшейся за кустами жимолости и боярышника, и тут уж Холмс, да и я вместе с ним, могли спокойно отравлять атмосферу. Мы со Скоттом вспоминали армию, он немного рассказал о своей жизни в Индии. Холмс слушал, прикрыв веки и лениво пуская дым.   
  
Отход ко сну начался с шутливых препирательств насчёт кроватей. И тут Холмс неожиданно запер дверь в комнату.   
  
— Дорогой, мы всё же не дома, — заметил я, исподтишка занимая кровать ближе к окну.   
  
— Вы решили не учитывать живительное действие свежего воздуха?   
  
Он задул свечу, подошёл к балконной двери и распахнул её настежь, поправив тонкие шторы, чтобы к нам из сада никто не залетел. Ночь стояла лунная, и в спальне было достаточно и того света, что просачивался из сада. Но в комнату долетали ещё и звуки: верещали сверчки, где-то ухала сова, шелестели ветки деревьев.   
  
— Вы собираетесь спать под такую какофонию? А вы представляете, что начнется ранним утром? — упрекнул я Холмса.  
  
— Я постараюсь сделать так, что вы уснёте как младенец, Уотсон, — сказал он, стягивая через голову ночную сорочку.   
  
Я сглотнул и поспешно последовал его примеру. Холмс, обнажённый, подходящий в лунном свете к моей кровати, — это зрелище убило во мне остатки здравомыслия.   
  
— Только, ради бога, тише, — попросил я, как испуганный юнец, отодвигаясь к изголовью, а Холмс уже тянулся ко мне с поцелуем.   
  


***

  
  
На следующее утро мы проснулись в десять. Разумеется, на разных кроватях.   
  
— Чёрт возьми, — пробормотал Холмс, глядя на часы. — Скотт наверняка уже уехал. Что же нас не разбудили к завтраку?  
  
Мы торопливо нацепили халаты, и я дернул шнурок звонка.   
  
Миссис Роджерс явилась довольно быстро.   
  
— Доброе утро, джентльмены, — улыбнулась экономка, глядя на наши озадаченные физиономии. — Доктор Скотт просил вас не будить, сказал, что вам просто необходим здоровый сон на свежем воздухе. Сьюзен сейчас принесёт горячую воду. А потом я жду вас внизу к завтраку.  
  
— Думаете, он нас всё-таки слышал? — смущённо спросил я, пока мы умывались и одевались.  
  
Холмс только хмыкнул, отложив помазок и берясь за бритву.  
  
— Между прочим, — сказал он, окончив бритье, — ваш приятель и наш уважаемый хозяин вовсе не закоренелый холостяк. Думаю, он вдовец. Ну, или что-то очень уж... не сложилось. Но у него явно была спутница жизни ещё там, в Индии, хоть он и не носит кольца.  
  
— В Индии? С чего вы взяли? Не слышал ни о чём таком.  
  
— Вероятно, это было уже после вашего отъезда. Его брелок переделан из женского украшения. Безделушки, расставленные по дому, совсем не в характере мистера Скотта, это очевидная память. А уж изображение Камы с тростниковым луком и попугаем, которое украшает библиотеку... ну какой закоренелый холостяк повесит у себя такое?  
  
— Думаю, вы правы. Что ж, печально, раз так…  
  
Я понял, почему, по своему обыкновению, Холмс вчера не стал поражать Скотта дедукцией. Индийские жёны не такая уж редкость. Чаще всего бедняжек потом бросают на произвол судьбы, но я хорошо знал характер моего приятеля и его порядочность: не потеряй он свою подругу, нас бы сейчас встречала какая-нибудь мадам Амита или Маниша Скотт.   
  
Пока мы приводили себя в порядок, миссис Роджерс успела приготовить завтрак на скорую руку: гренки с сыром, бекон и яйца — совершенно идеальные, словно экономка бдела рядом с кастрюлькой с часами в руке. Кофе она тоже варила прекрасно, чем окончательно получила в моём лице горячего поклонника. А когда она, прежде чем подать кофе, поставила на стол пепельницу, сдался и Холмс.   
  
День обещал быть жарким, и мы с Холмсом как-то разом оба разленились. Под солнце выходить не хотелось. Мы похитили из библиотеки Скотта пару книг, сначала сидели с ними в беседке, изредка обмениваясь впечатлением от прочитанного, потом, после ланча, скрылись в прохладе дома. Так что когда Скотт вернулся домой, он нашёл два вялых тела: одно на диване, а второе в кресле с ногами на банкетке.  
  
— Это действие свежего воздуха, — заметил он. — И вам ещё повезло, джентльмены, обойтись без головной боли. Может, отправимся верхом уже после ужина?  
  
Однако по самому Скотту никак нельзя было сказать, что он устал и хочет отдохнуть, так что мы заверили его, что готовы к прогулке в любой момент. Поэтому после чая, как и собирались, выехали за ворота.   
  
Надо признать, что кобыла Скотта оказалась ему под стать: не проявляя ни малейшего признака усталости, будучи несколько часов запряжённой в повозку, она резво отправилась вперёд и под седлом. Мы последовали за Скоттом и через четверть часа оказались на тенистой лесной тропинке явно в соседских владениях.  
  
— Как хорошо здесь дышится, — не удержался я.   
  
— Дубы, — ответил Скотт. — Чрезвычайно полезно гулять в дубовых рощах. Особенно мужчинам.  
  
— Это звучит уже ненаучно, — усмехнулся Холмс.  
  
— Пусть ненаучно, но вы просто дышите — и всё сами почувствуете.   
  
Мы проехали по тропинке ещё немного, как вдруг навстречу нам из-за поворота выехала на гнедой кобыле молодая дама. Несложно было догадаться, что это миссис Уишоу — кого ещё мы могли встретить в этом лесу?   
  
Я с любопытством посмотрел на леди, которая уже улыбалась доктору и с не меньшим любопытством разглядывала меня и Холмса.   
  
Обычно, когда я описываю в своих рассказах женщин, я ограничиваюсь общими фразами и уже поднаторел в описании красавиц. Холмс надо мной подтрунивает, что я всякий раз отделываюсь одной и той же фразой: «Мне никогда не приходилось видеть такой красивой женщины». Что касается Эбигайль Уишоу, то я даже и не смог бы сразу дать оценку её внешности. Сложно было сказать, красива она или дурнушка — слишком уж оригинальны и негармоничны были черты её лица. Она выглядела старше своих лет из-за в полном смысле слова орлиного носа и достаточно решительного подбородка. Гуляя в собственных владениях, леди не удосужилась надеть шляпку, а живописно обмотала голову шалью наподобие тюрбана — такая мода бытовала разве что во времена регентства. Но миссис Уишоу можно было понять: её густые рыжие волосы, видимо, бунтовали против любой прически. Их пряди огненными волнами покачивались в такт движению лошади.   
  
— Добрый вечер, миссис Уишоу, — Скотт приподнял шляпу.   
  
— Добрый вечер, доктор, — низким грудным голосом ответила леди.   
  
— Позвольте представить: мистер Шерлок Холмс, доктор Уотсон, мой старинный армейский приятель.   
  
— Тот самый Шерлок Холмс? — интерес леди казался неподдельным, меня она абсолютно проигнорировала, едва ли кивнув, а на моего друга смотрела с таким восхищением, что он, бедняга, кажется, даже смутился.  
  
— Тот самый, мадам, — ответил Холмс, дотронувшись до полей шляпы, — и тот самый доктор Уотсон.  
  
— Очень приятно, — миссис Уишоу всё-таки соизволила взглянуть на меня. — Доктор Скотт, вы меня разыгрываете. Я читала рассказы… очень интересные, доктор Уотсон, — прибавила она с улыбкой, — но мистер Холмс описан там совсем другим.   
  
— Другим, мадам? В чём же? — улыбнулся я. Мне действительно был интересен ответ.  
  
— Внешне, разумеется! — рассмеялась миссис Уишоу. — Описание такое… гротескное, я бы сказала. О… это, наверное, для того, чтобы мистеру Холмсу не досаждали поклонницы, маскируясь под клиенток.   
  
Странно, а мне всегда казалось, что внешность как раз я описал более-менее близко к оригиналу. Но не спорить же с дамой?  
  
— Мой издатель говорит: многие читательницы пишут ему, что представляют мистера Шерлока Холмса джентльменом «под пятьдесят».  
  
Слава богу, миссис Уишоу не видела выражения лица Холмса. Она обернулась назад и крикнула:  
  
— Ричард! Где же вы?   
  
— Спешу, — раздался самый настоящий звучный бас с хрипотцой, — лечу!   
  
На тропинку выехал мужчина, внешность которого точно нельзя было назвать иначе, чем гротескной и даже страшной. Ему бы на сцене злодеев играть и пугать маленьких детишек. Вытянутое грубое лицо с крупным носом и тяжёлым подбородком, пронизывающие светлые глаза под густыми бровями. Но такое лицо, раз увидев, забыть было невозможно.   
  
— О, вы встретили доктора! Добрый вечер. Добрый вечер, джентльмены.  
  
Скотт представил нас. Мужчина оказался другом мистера Тейлора-младшего, Ричардом Дерилом.  
  
Я был уверен, что, обменявшись парой ничего не значащих фраз, мы сможем двинуться дальше, но мистер Дерил оказался также «горячим поклонником», как он выразился, моих рассказов.   
  
— Чрезвычайно рад знакомству, господа. Как жаль, что с нами нет моего друга Бенджамена! Вы непременно должны познакомиться с ним! Почему бы вам не навестить нас, скажем, завтра за ужином? Будут куропатки! — непринужденно бросил он, вызвав у нас со Скоттом одновременно удивлённый кашель — и то, с какой стати человеку, гостевавшему в доме, кого-то туда приглашать? Но леди с энтузиазмом подхватила мысль своего спутника, и кончилось тем, что мы пообещали отдать должное куропаткам.  
  
— А где же мистер Тейлор, собственно? — спросил Скотт. — Его посетила муза?   
  
— Его посетила головная боль, — с некоторой иронией в голосе ответил Ричард Дерил.  
  
— От жары, надо полагать? — интонация моего приятеля была какой-то странной, будто за головной болью скрывалось что-то тайное.  
  
— Должно быть. С полудня жалуется, бедняга.   
  
— Однако мы не смеем вас задерживать, — любезно промолвил Скотт.   
  
Мы отодвинулись ближе к кустам, освобождая тропинку.   
  
— Обязательно приезжайте завтра, господа, — сказала миссис Уишоу. — Мой муж будет очень рад.   
  
— Точно ли? — с сомнением спросил я, когда наши новые знакомые скрылись из вида. — Нет, но каков нахал этот Ричард!   
  
— Ну, возражать против нашего визита Уишоу не станет, это точно: леди имеет полное право приглашать гостей, а он порадуется как минимум тому, что она проявила себя хозяйкой. Говорят, первое время она смущалась отдавать приказы прислуге — привыкла в родительском доме многое делать сама.   
  
— Да, я помню, знатное, но небогатое семейство, вы говорили. Что ж, куропатки так куропатки, — обречённо заявил Холмс, пришпоривая коня. Мы со Скоттом остались чуть позади.  
  
— А что не так с этим Тейлором? — спросил я. — Вы спрашивали о его головной боли… с намёком.  
  
— Возможно, у него и правда просто болит голова, а возможно, он взялся за старое. Он одно время баловался лауданумом. Уишоу даже избил его арапником — это не самое действенное средство лечения наркомании, конечно, но Бенджамен не дошёл пока до такого этапа, когда совсем не мог обходиться без наркотиков. Возможно, он опять начал и пытается до возвращения брата домой прийти в норму. Уишоу уезжал на неделю в Лондон.   
  
Заметив, что я помрачнел, Скотт слегка нахмурился и замолчал. Я понимал, какой вопрос вертится у него на языке, и уже готов был ответить, но вопрос прозвучал в неожиданной формулировке:  
  
— Морфий или кокаин?  
  
— Кокаин, — ответил я тихо, с беспокойством поглядывая на спину Холмса. С такого расстояния он не мог нас слышать, — и морфий… так, чтобы, как он выражается, полечиться.   
  
— Это как раз разумно. Главное, что не наоборот — это прямая дорога в гроб. И давно?  
  
— Сколько я его знаю.   
  
— Извините, не верю. Никто бы не продержался так долго. Или ваш друг делал перерыв?  
  
— Да, вы правы. Года два практически не брал в руки шприц. Но потом…  
  
Скотт похлопал меня по плечу.   
  
— К сожалению, я имел дело только с морфинистами, старина. Увы, всё, что сейчас пишут о кокаине, не выдерживает критики. Когда ваш друг бросал, ему было тяжело это сделать? Физически, я имею в виду.   
  
— Нет. Самое большее — период раздражительности, а потом уныния. Ничего похожего на абстиненцию, если вы об этом.   
  
— Возможно, дозы тогда были небольшие или употреблял мистер Холмс кокаин реже, чем сейчас. Хотя я заметил, что ни вчера, ни сегодня он уколов не делал. Я прав?   
  
— Да. Но я не знаю, сколько это продлится. Кокаин у него с собой.   
  
Мы немного прибавили хода, потому что Холмс отъехал от нас уже на порядочное расстояние.   
  
— А что, этот Тейлор — хороший художник? — спросил я чуть громче.   
  
Мы нагнали Холмса.   
  
— Секретничаете? — он придержал лошадь и обернулся.  
  
Я уже привык к его подозрительности, но сейчас он вроде бы задавал свой вопрос только лишь с лёгкой иронией.  
  
— Да просто Чёлка приустала, — спокойно ответил Скотт. — Не видать нам дерби.  
  
— Бедная девочка, — Холмс рассмеялся, протянул руку и погладил кобылку по лбу. — А кстати, и правда братец Уишоу — совсем дармоед или недооцёненный гений? Что у него за картины?  
  
— На любителя, — Скотт скорчил забавную гримасу.   
  
— Это не ответ, уважаемый доктор, — усмехнулся мой друг. — Вот Уотсон не даст соврать, у нас есть общий друг. Он тоже пишет картины «на любителя». Я лично отношусь к последним. Уотсон… Уотсон просто мирится с живописью Майлза. Но рисовальщик тот изумительный.   
  
Мы повернули направо, увидев впереди просвет.   
  
— Какая-никакая школа у Тейлора есть, — признал Скотт. — Скажем так… люди у него похожи на людей даже на картинах. Но вот темы… Убийственные. Всё так мрачно: ночь, чащи, какие-то фантастические пейзажи, чудовища, кладбища.   
  
Холмс пожал плечами:  
  
— В двадцать лет простительно увлекаться мистикой в духе По. Потом, возможно, перерастёт. А этот волк из Жеводана… Ричард чем занимается?   
  
Скотт расхохотался.   
  
— А знаете, вы угадали. Я как-то был у них, и Тейлор как раз начал картину, где его приятель представлен оборотнем. Дерил чуть не стал нашим с Уотсоном коллегой. Но бросил университет.  
  
— И чем он живёт? — спросил я.  
  
— У него неплохое наследство, он, кстати, обитает по соседству, у него коттедж. Справедливости ради надо сказать, Тейлор тоже иногда гостит у него по нескольку дней. На мой медицинский взгляд, кое-какие мужские обнажённые торсы на рисунках Бенджамена… кстати, без головы… очень напоминают телосложение Дерила.   
  
— Ну на ком-то совершенствоваться надо, — предположил я, — а в поместье всё-таки молодая дама и ребёнок.   
  
Мы выехали из леса на большую дорогу. Я невольно залюбовался закатом: на западе ни облачка, солнце ещё не опустилось за кромку дальней рощи. Покосившись на Холмса, я заметил, что и он впечатлён видом, хотя, конечно, никогда бы не признался в этом — даже под дулом пистолета.   
  
— А кто это идёт? — спросил вдруг мой друг.  
  
Оказывается, он не только пейзажем любовался. Мы со Скоттом обернулись в том направлении, куда он указывал.   
  
По дороге, на фоне леса в закатных лучах солнца, шла девушка. С этого расстояния мы не смогли бы разглядеть её внешность — лишь лёгкая походка выдавала молодость. Девушка спешила и даже временами придерживала шляпку, которую норовил потрепать вечерний ветерок.   
  
— Это мисс Элис Флей, — ответил Скотт, — гувернантка. Она иногда по вечерам прогуливается.   
  
— Но она, кажется, идёт со станции? — спросил Холмс.  
  
— Вы правы. Но поехали домой, джентльмены — не будем огорчать миссис Роджерс опозданием к ужину.   
  


***

  
  
На следующее утро Холмс разбудил меня настолько рано, что, когда мы вышли из дому, оказалось, что проснулись пока только мы, птицы и собака у ворот, и то собаку, кажется, разбудили мы. Скотт ещё точно спал. Спали, судя по всему, и слуги.   
  
Спросонья я так и не понял, что пришло в голову моему другу и почему его потянуло в лес в пять утра, но надо признать, что лес утром выглядел очаровательно.  
  
— А мы не заблудимся? — с беспокойством спросил я. — Я бы не хотел опаздывать к завтраку.   
  
— Скажем, что дышали целительным запахом дубов, — рассмеялся Холмс.   
  
Через полчаса я и думать забыл об опасности заблудиться. Какая разница, когда вокруг так хорошо.   
  
— Нам надо чаще выбираться за город, Холмс.   
  
— Держу пари, что мы сейчас подумали об одном и том же, Уотсон. Но это, увы, нереально.   
  
— Думаете, Майкрофт не согласится? — спросил я. — Грей мог бы поработать и без него.  
  
— Грей-то мог бы, но это не изменило бы решение Майкрофта. Слишком много народу вокруг. Вот ему пришлось бы идти сегодня в гости на ужин в сумасшедшую семейку. Одна мысль о таком настроит его против любых приглашений в деревню.  
  
— Не обязательно же ехать в деревню, где есть риск нарваться на приглашение в гости! — возразил я. — Тот же Грей может найти для шефа какой-нибудь уединённый коттедж, где можно провести дня два-три.   
  
— И нам придётся провести три дня вчетвером с мистером Греем? Ну, в общем-то, почему бы и нет, конечно. Ладно, бог с ним… Уотсон, смотрите, как роса сверкает на листьях. Только рано утром и увидишь такое. Когда я был совсем ребёнком, я как-то спросил, кто выпивает росу, ведь днём её нет. Майкрофт начал мне что-то объяснять про испарение влаги, но мама засмеялась и сказала, что росу выпивают ангелы, чтобы быть добрыми и помогать людям. Наклонила ко мне листочек, и я выпил капельку росы. Одно из редких сохранившихся воспоминаний моего раннего детства...  
  
Я наклонил голову Холмса, обхватив её ладонями, и поцеловал его.   
  
— Люблю, когда вы такой, — вздохнул я.  
  
— А в остальное время только терпите? — тут же съязвил он.   
  
— Холмс, — простонал я.  
  
Мой друг беззвучно рассмеялся.   
  
— Ну скажите, скажите это ужасное слово!   
  
— Заткнитесь! — с чувством произнёс я.   
  
От нашего хохота птицы испуганно поднялись с ветвей.   
  
Мы вернулись к завтраку, удивив Скотта, который был уверен, что мы ещё спим, и, по его словам, старался не шуметь. За столом мы обсуждали одного из пациентов нашего хозяина, причём Холмс принял в разговоре вполне живое участие, и я в очередной раз подумал, что медицина потеряла в нём не меньше, чем приобрело правосудие.  
  
Потом Скотт отправился к одному из своих подопечных, сказав, что сегодня он точно не пропустит ланч. Солнце встало, наваливалась жара, и мы до и после ланча, уже вместе с хозяином, сибаритствовали до самого вечера, читая, беседуя и отвлекаясь только на еду. Холмс ворчал, что я специально привёз его в деревню, чтобы откормить. Я знал, что Скотт понимает в его ворчании ровно столько же, сколько и я. А мне оставалось только радоваться проснувшемуся аппетиту моего друга — это означало, что футляр со шприцем так и останется лежать на дне его саквояжа.   
  
Так прошло время почти до самого ужина. После чая, впрочем, Холмс посвятил около получаса написанию письма, в котором я добавил небольшой постскриптум, и мы поинтересовались у нашего хозяина, как и кого лучше отправить с конвертом на почту. Скотт посоветовал взять письмо с собой к соседям.  
  
— Вечером почту отсюда никто не увозит, её отправляют с утренним поездом. Если письмо не спешное, то у Уишоу полно прислуги, наверняка утром кто-то повезёт почту на станцию, заодно отправят и ваше. Я частенько так поступаю, по предложению соседа, конечно.   
  
Мы заверили, что ничего срочного в письме нет, и Холмс сунул конверт во внутренний карман сюртука.  
  
На вагонете, с той же верной Чёлкой в упряжке, мы отправились с визитом. Уишоу построился с размахом, ничего не скажешь. Огромный особняк в неоготическом стиле, с массивной центральной частью и двумя крыльями под двускатными крышами, которые заканчивались имитациями апсид. Видимо, архитектор намеренно лишил здание полной симметрии, памятуя о недостроенных готических соборах. Крыша была утыкана каминными трубами и декоративными башенками.   
  
— Правое крыло почти целиком занимает Бенджамен, — заметил Скотт. — А в левом — в том, что с колоннадой — гостиная и столовая.   
  
Часть колоннады нависала над парадной дверью, пряча две тяжёлые створки в тени. Подбежавший кучер взял поводья Чёлки, а у входа нас встретил классический дворецкий: невозмутимый и лощёный мужчина лет сорока.   
  
В гостиной, куда нас провели, лучи заходящего солнца освещали множество букетов, тщательно подобранных кем-то и расставленных в вазах по всей комнате. Плюшевые шторы с посеребрёнными шнурами, серебряные с хрусталем подсвечники — помещение выглядело дорого обставленным, но отсутствие портретов предков на стенах яснее всего говорило о том, что хозяин тут, как иногда говорят, джентльмен в первом поколении. На стенах висели самые обычные сельские пейзажи, и я подумал, что творчество младшего брата, очевидно, категорически не нравится старшему. Но обменяться соображениями с Холмсом я не успел — внутренняя дверь открылась и в комнату вошел мистер Уишоу, о котором мы столько слышали за последние дни.  
  
Физиономия у хозяина была самая простецкая — даже типично национальные черты отсутствовали, а они хотя бы могли придать какую-то оригинальность облику. Скуластый, усатый, с глубоко посаженными тёмными глазами под кустистыми бровями — впрочем, лицо не вызывало отторжения. Уишоу напоминал скорее работящего фермера, чем владельца поместья. А вот голос у него был мягкий, и это как-то скрашивало далеко не оксфордский выговор.   
  
— Добрый вечер, господа. Доктор, — он кивнул Скотту. — Мистер Холмс, доктор Уотсон, рад знакомству.   
  
Мы пожали широкую ладонь с короткими, грубоватыми пальцами.   
  
— Супруга сейчас спустится. Они с моей сестрой и братом играли в мяч в саду, побежали переодеваться. Кажется, Сара попала мячом сначала в лужу, потом в Бенджи.  
  
— Очаровательно, — усмехнулся Холмс и тут же добавил: — Я имею в виду: ваша супруга сама играет с девочкой, хотя есть гувернантка. Как мило.   
  
— Миссис Уишоу старается подружиться с моей сестрой, — пояснил Уишоу. — Я это всячески поощряю. Но садитесь, джентльмены, прошу вас.   
  
Мы расположились в удобных креслах. Уишоу позвонил; не прошло и минуты, как вошёл лакей с подносом, и вскоре мы могли оценить знаменитый французский Дюбонне.  
  
— Как ваши успехи, мистер Уишоу? — спросил Скотт. — Удачно съездили?   
  
— Более чем. Первый пароход отправился в путь. Я устроил небольшое торжество для служащих компании, чтобы они не слишком переживали о разорении прежнего владельца.   
  
— Вы купили пароходную компанию? — поинтересовался Холмс, разглядывая красную жидкость в бокале.   
  
— Да, и очень удачно. Прежний владелец вёл дела кое-как, а ведь предприятие отличное, хотя и небольшое. К тому же я заработал своё состояние на торговле колониальными товарами, так что собственные пароходы мне пригодятся. Разумеется, мои три красавца будут заниматься и заказами на стороне. Один пароход я переименовал в «Сару Джейн».  
  
— В честь сестры? Как трогательно, — улыбнулся Скотт.  
  
— Моя сестра растёт, пора задуматься о её приданом, — серьёзно ответил Уишоу.   
  
— Определённо мисс Саре повезло со старшим братом, — кивнул Холмс.  
  
Уишоу внимательно посмотрел на него, будто подозревая в его словах иронию. Но, встретив дружелюбный взгляд моего друга, успокоился.   
  
— У вас правда есть старший брат, мистер Холмс? — спросил он.  
  
— Правда. Почему вы сомневаетесь?  
  
— Простите великодушно, и вас, доктор, прошу меня извинить, но я читал рассказ про переводчика. Фигура мистера Холмса-старшего показалась мне излишне эксцентричной, а в финале я даже был слегка разочарован — ожидал явления гения, превосходящего по масштабу вас, мистер Холмс.   
  
— Видите ли, мистер Уишоу, — начал я. — «Случай с переводчиком» — это один из немногих рассказов, когда…  
  
Но я не закончил, потому что в гостиную впорхнула хозяйка дома. Мы встали при её появлении.   
  
Миссис Уишоу была одета в платье цвета морской волны, очень подходящее к её волосам, но странного покроя, напоминавшего старомодные кринолины. Шёлк мягко шуршал при каждом шаге молодой леди, на шее чуть поблёскивала простая нитка жемчуга, а непослушные волосы были скреплены гребнями в артистически небрежную причёску.   
  
Следом в гостиную вошла девочка в сопровождении гувернантки. Мисс Сара оказалась нескладным подростком, настоящим «гадким утёнком», вот только непонятно было, вырастет из утёнка лебедь или, увы, нет. Пожалуй, хороши были только большие голубовато-серые глаза, но нос толстоват и весь в веснушках, а волосы казались жиденькими в сравнении с гривой миссис Уишоу.   
  
Гувернантка, мисс Флей, привлекательная молодая особа, кареглазая, с тёмно-русыми волосами и очаровательной родинкой над верхней губой, держалась скромно, но с достоинством, была одета неброско, но со вкусом, чуть заметно улыбалась, но её взгляд то и дело обращался на воспитанницу — довольно цепкий и строгий. А девочка чувствовала себя, кажется, ужасно: она явно побаивалась чужих и не знала, всё ли правильно делает.   
  
— С моей супругой вы знакомы, джентльмены, — сказал Уишоу.  
  
Мы по очереди склонились к её руке — не сказать, чтобы особо аристократической и не такой уж и изнеженной. Я вспомнил, как доктор говорил, что в отцовском доме миссис Уишоу привыкла многое делать сама.   
  
— Очень рада, господа, что вы нас навестили, — улыбнулась она и встала рядом с мужем.  
  
— Моя сестра, мисс Сара Тейлор, — представил Уишоу. — Сара, познакомься, мистер Шерлок Холмс, рассказы о котором ты так любишь читать, доктор Уотсон, который их, собственно, и написал.   
  
— Здравствуйте, господа, — девочка присела.   
  
Она очень старалась вести себя как леди, но по лицу было видно, что ей ужасно хочется накинуться на нас с вопросами.  
  
— Гувернантка моей сестры, мисс Флэй, — продолжал Уишоу.  
  
Девушка тоже слегка присела:  
  
— К вашим услугам, господа.  
  
— Мисс Флей — мистер Шерлок Холмс, доктор Уотсон.  
  
С церемониями было покончено. Мисс Флей увела воспитанницу к диванчику в углу гостиной и там уселась вместе с ней. Лицо мисс Сары выражало полную покорность судьбе.   
  
— Вы просто очаровательны, мадам, — неожиданно обратился к хозяйке дома Холмс. — Вам очень идёт этот цвет.   
  
— Благодарю, — кивнула та. — Эскиз этого платья нарисовал Бенджамен.   
  
— Если женщина жертвует модой ради красоты, — улыбнулся мой друг, — её следует при жизни изваять в мраморе.   
  
Миссис Уишоу мелодично засмеялась.   
  
— Что-то Бенджамен запаздывает, — заметил Уишоу.  
  
— Прихорашивается, видимо, — съязвила его супруга.   
  
— Определённо, мы, мужчины, бываем ужасно несправедливы к прекрасному полу, — сказал я, — когда утверждаем, что вы тратите слишком много времени на туалет. Сами мы тратим не меньше.   
  
Миссис Уишоу с любопытством посмотрела на меня, а Холмс чуть приподнял бровь.   
  
Наконец послышались шаги, и в гостиную вошли мистер Тейлор и его приятель. В отличие от старшего брата, Бенджамен был красавчиком, правда слегка смазливым, на мой взгляд. Темноволосый, голубоглазый, какой-то на вид слишком изнеженный. Даже ямочка на вполне мужественном подбородке не спасала. «Красавец и Чудовище», — усмехнулся я про себя, глядя на этих двоих. Хотя, надо сказать, Ричард Дерил, несмотря на ужасную внешность и бесцеремонность, в которой мы уже смогли убедиться накануне, производил впечатление более приятное, чем его друг. На его фоне Бенджамен выглядел всего лишь избалованным молокососом.   
  
Правда, когда нас друг другу представили, я заметил, что во взгляде его всё же присутствует некий интеллект. Кроме того, я невольно вспомнил Питерса — его взгляд, когда он изучает лица и старается их запомнить.   
  
— Вот теперь все в сборе, — улыбнулась миссис Уишоу. — Прошу к столу, господа.   
  
Вслед за хозяевами мы направились в столовую — просторную светлую комнату в псевдоготическом стиле. Солнце проникало сквозь витражные орнаменты окон и бросало разноцветные зайчики на пол. Стол, надо сказать, был отлично сервирован. Возможно, к сервировке приложил руку опытный дворецкий, но вот что касается самого дома, в обстановке комнат, несмотря на некоторую эксцентричность, чувствовался вкус, и этим особняк Уишоу выгодно отличался от обиталищ прочих нуворишей.   
  
Мистер и миссис Уишоу уселись друг напротив друга. Сару посадили ближе к хозяйке дома, мисс Флей не лишили возможности побыть в обществе, и она заняла место рядом с воспитанницей. По левую руку от Уишоу занял место доктор Скотт, напротив него — мы с Холмсом. Бенджамен и его приятель оказались по разные стороны стола. Причём деверь с невесткой сидели рядом. Довольно странная диспозиция, но дам за столом явно не хватало на всех.   
  
Подавали салат, паштет, желе из бульона, обещанных куропаток с овощами. Суп на современный манер отсутствовал. Лакеи прекрасно справлялись со своими обязанностями, повар (или кухарка, но я бы поставил на повара) готовил очень хорошо. Не сказал бы, что прекрасно — прекрасно готовили только в «Диогене». На десерт нам предложили молочное желе с фруктами и пирожные. На мой взгляд, ужин был задуман неплохо и без излишеств, хотя Майкрофт наверняка бы пришёл в ужас и сказал бы, что Уишоу морят гостей голодом.   
  
Поначалу беседа за столом велась вполне светская. Конечно, нам с Холмсом пришлось отвечать на множество вопросов касательно наших приключений и моих рассказов. Уишоу не забыл моей незаконченной фразы, и я намекнул, что в реальности история с похищением грека слегка отличалась от написанной.   
  
— Юрайя, я же говорила тебе, что брат мистера Холмса не может быть дурачком, — неожиданно заявила Сара.   
  
— Мисс Сара, — тихонько прошипела мисс Флей.  
  
Холмс весело рассмеялся.   
  
— Я обязательно перескажу ваши слова Майкрофту, мисс, — сказал он. — Ему понравится. Видите ли, он просил доктора Уотсона описать его, как вы изящно выразились, дурачком. Или не слишком-то проницательным и дальновидным. Он, кажется, несколько устал от силы собственного интеллекта.   
  
— Устал выглядеть умным? — переспросила мисс Сара. — Как я его понимаю. Но, наверное, ваш брат полагает, что обычные люди именно такие, как сочинил… описал доктор Уотсон?  
  
— Дурачки, — усмехнулся я. — Первое время после знакомства с моим другом я именно так себя и ощущал, мисс. Даже больше — непроходимым тупицей.   
  
— Вот уж нет! — возмутилась девочка. — Ваш персонаж в рассказах держится в тени, но он достаточно умный.   
  
— Браво, мисс Сара, — серьёзно сказал Холмс. — Вы очень внимательный читатель.   
  
Девочка зарделась от его похвалы.   
  
— А когда напечатают ваш новый рассказ, доктор Уотсон? — спросила миссис Уишоу.   
  
— В следующем номере «Стренда», мадам, — ответил я.   
  
— Вы могли бы уже выпустить сборник, — заметил Уишоу. — Думаю, он выдержал бы не одно издание.   
  
— Вы преувеличиваете, мистер Уишоу, — поскромничал я.  
  
— Вот уж нет. В чём в чём, а в выгодных предприятиях я разбираюсь. Лично мне очень бы хотелось увидеть ваши рассказы под одной обложкой. Как вы уже поняли, в нашей семье их любят. Сара — так просто обожает.  
  
— Занимательное будет чтение для плебса, — тихо заметила гувернантка.  
  
За столом повисло неловкое молчание.   
  
— Мистер Холмс, — заговорил до сей поры почти молчавший Бенджамен, решивший, видимо, погасить конфликт в зародыше, — а правда, что вы не разбираетесь в современной живописи?   
  
— Мисс Флей, ваш хозяин, — мой друг подчеркнул это слово, — далеко не первый, от кого я слышал, что он мечтает иметь сборник рассказов доктора Уотсона, не далее как в этом месяце точно такое же желание высказала Её Величество. — И не обращая внимания на побледневшую гувернантку, с некоторой симпатией посмотрел на Бенджамена. — Отвечая на ваш вопрос, мистер Тейлор, — вот как раз я и разбираюсь в современной живописи, в отличие от моего верного биографа и друга.   
  
— А, понимаю, — оживился Бенджамен и обернулся ко мне. — У вас консервативные вкусы, доктор Уотсон?   
  
— Боюсь, что уже нет, — ответил я. — У нас с мистером Холмсом есть общий друг, художник. Сомневаюсь, что вы о нём слышали. Его фамилия Питерс. Его творчество вряд ли можно отнести к академическому.   
  
— Нет, не слышал, — покачал головой Бенджамен. — Но у нас в стране достаточно талантливых художников, которым трудно пробиться.   
  
— Вы ведь пишете картины, — заметил Холмс. — Можно будет взглянуть?   
  
— Разумеется, если вы интересуетесь не просто из вежливости.   
  
— Доктор Уотсон не даст соврать: я никогда ничем не интересуюсь просто из вежливости, мистер Тейлор.   
  


***

  
  
Вот так и получилось, что после ужина коньяк мы пили в мастерской Бенджамена, которая располагалась на первом этаже правого крыла. Жилые комнаты, где обитал младший брат хозяина и гостил его приятель, находились на втором этаже.   
  
Окна мастерской выходили на лужайку, на южную сторону, так что дневного света сюда проникало достаточно. Любой живописец позавидовал бы такой мастерской — просторная, хорошо обставленная. Даже помост для натурщиков здесь был.   
  
Картины Бенджамена висели на стенах и стояли на мольбертах. Он явно любил своё творчество — каждая картина имела определённое место, хорошо освещалась. Честно говоря, меня его полотна поставили в тупик. Как и говорил наш приятель Скотт, Бенджамен увлекался всякой романтической чушью, которая давно уже вышла из моды. Допустим, заброшенные кладбища и могилы на фоне готических развалин попадались мне в немецкой живописи начала века, но там они выглядели возвышено и пристойно, если можно так выразиться.   
  
Холмс застыл перед подобным пейзажем, он даже почти приблизил нос к полотну, разглядывая мазки. Вот в чём Бенджамен был силён, так это в технике. Видимо, он учился рисовать с раннего детства, а кистью для своих лет владел отлично. Думаю, не только такой дилетант, как я, но и маститый критик сказал бы, что земля разрытой могилы на переднем плане картины, которая так заинтересовала моего друга, выглядела совершенно натурально, как будто она только что была вывернута лопатой, воткнутой тут же, в кучу глинозёма.   
  
Холмс вдруг немного нервно хохотнул.   
  
— Расхитителя могил хоть доели? — спросил он, оборачиваясь к Бенджамену.  
  
— Совершенно, — отозвался тот, довольно усмехнувшись. — С большим аппетитом.   
  
Я подошёл поближе к картине и присмотрелся, а потом мои глаза помимо воли расширились. Среди комьев земли я заметил мозолистые пальцы отсутствующего гробокопателя. Будто что-то или кто-то затащил его в могилу, а он из последних сил пытался ухватиться за землю.   
  
— Боже мой, — пробормотал я, начиная понимать сюжет. Все детали полотна выстроились в некую готическую новеллу о грабителе, который хотел поживиться, но сам стал жертвой какой-то нечисти. — Ну и фантазия у вас, мистер Тейлор.  
  
— Да ничего особенного, — отозвался тот.   
  
Определённо, эти странные картины нельзя было охватить одним поверхностным взглядом. Приходилось переходить от одной к другой, тщательно изучать. По сути, большинство из них являли собой классические — я бы даже сказал, классицистические — пейзажи со второстепенными персонажами. Вот только персонажей приходилось выискивать — какие-то странные создания выглядывали из-за деревьев, прятались в камышах, скрывались в тени древних развалин. Иногда они просто вызывали нервный смех, иногда — почти омерзение. Я заметил, что доктор Скотт откровенно скучал — он уже видел эти картины. Стоя в сторонке, он шептался о чём-то с Уишоу.  
  
Были тут и вполне сюжетные картины — правда, ни одна галерея бы их не приняла, даже если художник сам заплатил бы кругленькую сумму за право выставиться. Тейлор держал некоторые за занавесками. Чего стоила, например, сцена (чёрт возьми, не зря Холмс назвал Ричарда волком из Жеводана), где верфольф, на первый взгляд, пожирал бедную деревенскую девушку. Но только на первый взгляд пожирал. Хотя его клыки впились в нежную шейку, но юбки-то бедняжки были задраны… В морде оборотня читались черты этого самого Ричарда. Я чуть было не обернулся, чтобы сравнить. Несмотря на довольно мерзкий сюжет, я всё никак не мог отойти от картины — меня чрезвычайно заинтересовала анатомия оборотня. Торс явно писался с человека — возможно, с того же Ричарда. Конечно, тазовая часть писалась скорее с волкодава, чем с волка…   
  
На самом деле, я стоял у картины меньше минуты, но мне показалось, что довольно долго. Голос Холмса привёл меня в чувство.  
  
— Вы сами придали лицу такое выражение? — спрашивал он Бенджамена, стоя у мольберта рядом с помостом. — Или миссис Уишоу обладает артистическим талантом?  
  
Я подошёл посмотреть. Незаконченное полотно изображало русалку. Пейзаж был дан только намёками — над ним Бенджамену ещё предстояло работать. А вот лицо и руки русалки, видимо, он почти закончил. Да, моделью ему послужила невестка.   
  
Русалка на картине вынырнула из воды, из глубокого омута, потому что она оперлась сложенными руками о берег и положила на них склонённую голову. Она смотрела прямо на зрителя. Губы её слегка улыбались, но взгляд был неприятным — жёстким, алчным.   
  
— Я просил Эби представить себе кого-то, кого она ненавидит, — пояснил Бенджамен.   
  
— И кого же? — спросил Холмс.  
  
— Она сказала, что бывших кредиторов её отца.   
  
— А что вы делали с её волосами? Ведь написано чрезвычайно натурально.   
  
— Эби почти повторила подвиг Лиззи Сиддаль, — ответил Бенджамен, покосившись на брата, но тот спокойно попивал коньяк. — Это преувеличение, конечно. Мне несколько раз пришлось полить ей голову из лейки. Вышли через венецианское окно на лужайку, и над клумбой… А потом сюда, на помост — и быстро писать.   
  
— Чего не сделаешь ради искусства, — хмыкнул Холмс. — А что за пейзаж предполагается?  
  
— Да у нас тут есть довольно большое озеро — там, где парк переходит в лес. Это озеро и собираюсь писать.   
  
— Практически то же самое делал и Милле, всё верно.   
  
— И что же вы скажете о моих картинах? — поинтересовался с некоторым вызовом в голосе Бенджамен.  
  
— Вы хотите услышать откровенное мнение? — уточнил Холмс.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— Для начала скажу, что техника у вас отменная.   
  
— Вот видишь, братец, — обратился Бенджамен к Уишоу, — твои деньги не пропали зря.  
  
— Не помню, чтобы я попрекал потраченными на твоё обучение деньгами, — немного холодно отозвался тот.  
  
— Мне понравились ваши пейзажи с… разными тварями, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Эдакое сочетание реализма в изображении природы и совершенной фантасмагории. Думаю, русалка получится на славу.  
  
— Ундина, — поправил Бенджамен.   
  
— Принято, — кивнул Холмс. — Но ваш волк не произвёл на меня впечатления.   
  
— Вы шокированы? — губы Бенджамена тронула слегка презрительная улыбка.  
  
— Совершенно не шокирован. В том-то и дело. Вы собирались потрясти предполагаемого зрителя, но ничто так не потрясает, как недосказанность. Эта картина не оставляет места воображению.   
  
— Я же говорил тебе, Бенджи, — внезапно пробасил до поры молчавший Ричард, и мы невольно вздрогнули, — что с юбками вышел перебор.   
  
— Ваш друг прав, — кивнул Холмс. — Для того, чтобы вызвать нужную ассоциацию у предполагаемого зрителя и действительно шокировать его, достаточно было оставить поедание жертвы. Ну и придать морде вервольфа сладострастное выражение. Это ведь расхожее сравнение, когда между поеданием и совокуплением проводят параллель.   
  
Уишоу едва не уронил бокал. Ричард задиристо рассмеялся и пару раз хлопнул в ладоши, а Бенджамен потрясённо посмотрел на Холмса.   
  
— Какие неприличные вещи вы говорите, — произнёс он с некоторым почтением.   
  
— Вам ведь двадцать, молодой человек? — спросил мой друг.  
  
— Двадцать…  
  
— Понимаю. В ваших глазах что я, что доктор Уотсон выглядим старыми ретроградами. Примите мой совет: учитесь управлять своим воображением. Уж поверьте моему опыту, странные, пугающие, безнравственные мысли и фантазии посещают порой каждого из нас. Каждого! В той или иной степени. Некоторые дают им выход в преступлениях, другие — в творчестве. Но не всякая фантазия должна становиться достоянием зрителей, или читателей, или слушателей.   
  
— Вы за морализаторство в искусстве? — Бенджамен был разочарован.   
  
— Нет, но я против душевного эксгибиционизма.   
  
Бенджамен покраснел и прикрыл оборотня занавеской. Холмс, проходя мимо, слегка похлопал его по плечу.   
  
Когда мы вернулись в дом нашего доброго хозяина и уже поднялись в спальню, я не выдержал:  
  
— Этот мальчишка Тейлор пойдёт по кривой дорожке.  
  
— Не обязательно. Он может всё это перерасти, — спокойно отозвался Холмс. — Но вот Уишоу меня заинтересовал.  
  
— Чем?  
  
— Он или идиот, или… идиот, — мой друг рассмеялся. — Ведь совершенно очевидно, что не в лейке там было дело. Если гриву миссис Уишоу просто полить из лейки, она не вымокнет до нужной кондиции. Миссис Уишоу пришлось бы с головой погрузиться в воду. Бенджамен очень дотошен в деталях, это его выдаёт с головой. На левой руке ундины я заметил прилипший песок. Бенджамен писал невестку не на помосте в мастерской — по крайней мере, один сеанс, а в озере.   
  
— Вы полагаете, они?.. — удивился я.  
  
— Они ровесники, муж намного старше и некрасив. Брак заключён по расчёту. Это до ужаса банально.   
  
— А почему не русалка, а именно ундина?  
  
— По большей части ундин изображают без рыбьих хвостов. К тому же они обитают в пресноводных водоёмах, — пояснил Холмс. — Главный фетиш ундины — её волосы, которые она любит расчёсывать при луне, соблазняя мужчин и увлекая их в омут.   
  
— Это намёк, что именно миссис Уишоу выступила соблазнительницей? — уточнил я.   
  
— Вовсе не обязательно. Мужчины ведь часто перекладывают ответственность на женщин, — усмехнулся Холмс.


	2. Chapter 2

Утром, когда мы сидели за столом, прискакал мальчишка-слуга и привёз письмо от Уишоу. Тот в самых любезных выражениях приглашал всю нашу компанию на завтрашний ужин. Письмо было адресовано Скотту, но тот не преминул зачитать абзац, где Уишоу расписывал, в каком восторге его домашние остались от Холмса. Моя скромная персона упоминалась вскользь. 

— Sic transit Gloria mundi*, — сокрушённо покачал я головой. 

— Да полно, старина, — рассмеялся Холмс. — Я для них внезапно свалившееся на голову развлечение. 

— Если вы против, я напишу вежливый отказ, — предложил Скотт, — мы не обязаны развлекать даже самых милых соседей. 

— Ну что вы, — улыбнулся мой друг. — К тому же, кто кого развлекает — это ещё как посмотреть. 

После завтрака мы проехались верхом до жары, подышали свежим воздухом среди дубов, к ланчу вернулись домой и опять занимались ничегонеделанием, ожидая, когда Скотт вернётся от пациентов. Я даже совершенно расслабился и уже не вспоминал, что лежит у Холмса в саквояже. 

Вернулся Скотт, принеся с собой внезапный дождь, правда он лил недолго и к ужину жаркое солнце уже почти высушило землю. Скотт выглядел уставшим, так что мы остались дома. Холмс читал газеты, а мы на пару с коллегой играли на бильярде. 

— Тише, — сказал внезапно Холмс.

Мы застыли с киями в руках и тоже вскоре услышали топот копыт за окном. 

— Кто-то очень торопится, — констатировал Скотт, — как бы не пришлось на ночь глядя ехать к больному. 

Но вскоре горничная ввела в библиотеку доктора тяжело дышащего, всклокоченного и от этого ещё более страшного мистера Дерила. 

— Простите, джентльмены, что прерываю ваш отдых. Доктор Скотт, пропала мисс Флей. Не вернулась со станции. Мистер Уишоу велел спросить вас: не присоединитесь ли вы к поискам? 

— Да, конечно, — наш хозяин положил кий на сукно и схватил пиджак.

— Мы с вами! — заявил Холмс, вскакивая с кресла и отбрасывая в сторону газету. 

В его глазах я заметил зловещий огонёк азарта. Оставалось только надеяться, что девушка жива. Возможно, она просто решила внезапно бросить работу. Вдруг ежевечерние прогулки до станции означали, что у неё завёлся ухажёр?

Некоторое время мы потратили, чтобы оседлать лошадей. Холмс попутно расспрашивал о событиях вечера.

— Мисс Флей с нами не ужинала, — рассказывал Ричард, — поэтому мы и не хватились её. Только когда через час горничная с подносом поднялась к ней, обнаружилось, что в комнате пусто.

— И где вы потеряли ещё час как минимум? — спросил Холмс.

— Мистер Уишоу отправил кучера на станцию. Там сказали, что видели мисс Флей, она побыла там какое-то время…

— Побыла какое-то время? — желчно переспросил Холмс.

— Сэр, не я же распоряжаюсь в доме. А мистер Уишоу не приказывал кучеру расспросить, одну ли мисс Флей видели или она с кем-то встречалась. Словом, кучер выяснил только, что она отправилась тем же путём, каким всегда ходила на станцию и обратно. 

— Она что же, каждый день совершала такой моцион? — спросил Холмс.

— Не каждый, но частенько. Она регулярно писала родителям, и мы иногда просили её прихватить заодно и наши письма. Случалось, что она посылала домой деньги — откладывала часть жалования. 

— Сколько ей платил Уишоу?

— Сотню в год. Но почему вы спрашиваете в прошедшем времени? 

— Посудите сами, если она пошла домой, то почему не вернулась? Куда она могла деться? Всё, поехали!

Скотт взял фонарь, мы вскочили в сёдла и двинулись в сторону дороги, где позавчера видели мисс Флей. 

— Мистер Уишоу отправил работников прочёсывать лес, — сказал Ричард. 

Холмс внезапно повернул лошадь. 

— Едем ближе к станции. Мне нужно посмотреть следы на дороге. 

— Боже, я чуть не забыл, что вы сыщик, — пробормотал Ричард. 

Добравшись до дороги, мы некоторое время трусили вереницей по траве на обочине, и тут Холмс поднял руку, остановил лошадь и спрыгнул на землю. 

— Следы женских ботинок. Хорошо, что днём прошёл дождь. Следы очень чёткие. Вот эти ведут в сторону станции, а эти — обратно. Девушка даже пару раз наступила на собственные отпечатки ног. 

Наклонившись, Холмс пошёл вдоль дороги. Мне пришлось взять под уздцы его лошадь. 

— Ага! — внезапно вскричал он. 

— Что такое? — Ричард вытянул шею. 

— Не подходите, стойте все там! — скомандовал Холмс. 

Он отломил стебель сурепки, нагнулся и приложил его к земле. Потом оторвал ещё немного, опять приложил и вернулся к нам.

— Следы грубого ботинка, — сказал он, продемонстрировав нам стебель. — Один отпечаток наложился поверх следа девушки. Вот что, мистер Дерил, поезжайте за полицией. 

— Вы уверены, мистер Холмс?

Мой друг кивнул.

— Темнеет. Скотт, зажгите фонарь, мы пройдём дальше по следам. Мистер Дерил, не мешкайте.

— Хорошо. Надеюсь, что вы ошибаетесь, сэр.

Ричард вскочил в седло и вскоре скрылся из виду. Скотт чиркнул спичкой, зажёг фонарь, и у нас появилось отличное подспорье. 

— Идите сюда. Оставьте лошадей, идите сюда, — Холмс потащил нас со Скоттом к противоположной обочине. — Видите? Посветите. Вот тут стоял мужчина в грубых ботинках. Стоял долго — видите, какие чёткие отпечатки? Встаньте рядом, Уотсон, и посмотрите на дорогу. 

Я встал так, как велел мне Холмс. Мне пришлось опустить одну из веток — дорога при закатном солнце должно была просматриваться хорошо. Но и меня, иди я следом за кем-то, легко было обнаружить. 

— Но если этот кто-то ждал, пока девушка скроется за поворотом, вряд ли этот кто-то ей угрожал? — засомневался я. — Скорее уж он хотел, чтобы девушка его не заметила.

— Только вот за поворотом заросли по сторонам дороги сгущаются. Посмотрим, прибавил ли этот кто-то ходу. 

Нас вскоре постигло двойное разочарование. Таинственный обладатель грубых ботинок вовсе не пошёл быстрее, а когда мы дошли до развилки и повернули направо, Холмс осмотрел землю и чертыхнулся.

— Тут что, гоняют табун на выпас? 

— Нет, просто обитатели особняка часто ездят этой дорогой на прогулку, — ответил Скотт. — Да мы сами только вчера проезжали именно тут. 

— Сколько отсюда до дома пешком, доктор, как вы думаете?

— Ещё минут двадцать неспешным шагом. 

— Плохо. 

Мы посовещались, решая, куда нам двинуться дальше. Не отыскать ли нам Уишоу? Но тут где-то в стороне от дороги раздался сначала отдалённый собачий лай, а потом ружейный выстрел. 

— Туда! — вскричал Холмс и ринулся через кусты. 

Мы привязали лошадей и бросились за ним. Я дважды чуть не свернул себе шею, споткнувшись о корни. Пока мы бежали, собака перестала лаять и завыла. Лучше бы мы немного пробежали вдоль дороги, а потом свернули направо, потому что Уишоу, а стрелял именно он, нашёлся футах в пятнадцати от обочины, у кустов орешника. Перед ним на земле, укрытое плащом, лежало тело. 

В руках Уишоу держал фонарь, свет от которого дрожал и плясал по веткам. Вскоре на выстрел прибежали шестеро парней, которые прочёсывали лес. У каждого в руках был фонарь.

— Уишоу, отошлите их немедленно! — скомандовал Холмс. — Один пусть побудет с нашими лошадьми, они тут рядом. Мне оставьте три фонаря, надо хорошенько осветить тут всё. 

— Делайте то, что говорит этот джентльмен, — пробормотал Уишоу.

— Да возьмите себя в руки! — рявкнул Холмс, когда работники ушли, и откинул плащ в сторону. — Скотт, Уотсон, развесьте фонари на ветках и дайте один сюда!

— Боже мой… — пробормотал Уишоу и отвернулся.

— Уотсон, заберите у него фонарь! Идите сюда, встаньте тут!

Я повиновался, понимая резкость Холмса. Пока не приехала полиция, он был полным хозяином положения. В свете фонарей мы увидели мисс Флей, лежащую навзничь с раскинутыми в стороны руками. На потемневшем лице угадывалось выражение ужаса, смешанного с удивлением. Она явно не ожидала нападения. Юбки мисс Флей были разорваны, все до единой. Ноги согнуты в коленях и разведены в стороны. В вечернем воздухе слегка тянуло мочой. 

— Ближе свет, Уотсон. Так, её сначала ударили чем-то в висок, повалили на землю, а потом задушили. 

Холмс внимательно осмотрел каблуки на ботинках девушки. 

— Её волочили по земле. Понять бы ещё — сразу после удара или уже задушенную.

— Господи, мистер Холмс, — вскричал Скотт, — вы полагаете, что убийца насиловал труп?! 

— Доктор, а вы считаете это невозможным? — скривился Холмс и забрал у него фонарь. — Прикройте её пока. 

Он долго лазил по придорожным кустам, разглядывая невесть что в свете всего лишь одной «летучей мыши». 

— Ну, я примерно представляю, где напали на девушку, — сказал он, возвращаясь. — Я воткнул там палку в землю у дороги. Трава примята, несколько веток поломано. И на траве лежит лоскут с пуговицей. Я оставил его для полиции. 

— Что за лоскут? — спросил Скотт. 

— Чёрная ткань, шерстяная, самая дешёвая. Пуговица деревянная. Кстати, Уишоу, а где ваш брат? — внезапно спросил Холмс.

— Он остался дома. Моя сестра и миссис Уишоу боялись оставаться одни. 

— Ну, логично. Что ж, нам придётся ждать констебля. У вас же тут констебль?

— И сержант ещё. Но инспектора придётся вызывать из N***. 

— Затягивается дело, затягивается, — проворчал Холмс себе под нос. — И морг, вероятно, тоже в N***. Да, Скотт?

Наш приятель кивнул.

— Может, мы закроем тело плащом и отойдём поближе к дороге? — предложил он. 

— Пожалуй, — согласился Холмс. 

Так мы и сделали, оставив на дереве один из фонарей в качестве ориентира. Мы расположились у обочины кто где — мы с Уишоу сели на торчащие из земли корни, Скотт остался стоять, а Холмс неожиданно подошёл к толстой ветке клёна, подтянулся и уселся на неё верхом, как какой-нибудь индеец. Сходство довершила трубка, которую мой друг с удовольствием закурил. Неподалёку прямо на траве сидел, привалившись к стволу, оставленный при лошадях работник, наполовину освещённый фонарём. Малый привязал лошадей и, кажется, решил вздремнуть. Во всяком случае, при нашем появлении он не пошевелился.

— Расскажите о сегодняшнем вечере, мистер Уишоу, — попросил Холмс. — Всё, что помните. 

Тот вздохнул:

— Поскольку я только позавчера вернулся из длительной поездки, то решил провести несколько дней дома. К тому же мы все надеялись увидеть вас троих завтра за ужином. Впрочем, с утра я ездил в N***, отправил пару телеграмм в контору. Вернулся — все мои домашние были на месте. Мисс Флей занималась с Сарой, потом они немного погуляли по парку. После ланча Бенджамен, мистер Дерил и миссис Уишоу отправились к пруду на пленер. Точнее, мой брат и мистер Дерил отправились туда пешком, а через некоторое время миссис Уишоу поехала кататься верхом, предупредив, что немного побудет у пруда, посмотрит, как Бенджамен пишет пейзаж для своей «Уиндины». 

— А вы оставались дома? 

— Да, я немного отдохнул, потом занимался с бумагами в кабинете. 

— Ваши домашние вернулись к чаю? 

— Нет, за чаем ко мне присоединились сестра и мисс Флей, которая потом отпросилась на станцию, чтобы отправить письмо домой, а заодно перевести родителям пять фунтов. 

— То, что за ужином присутствовали все, кроме гувернантки, я знаю. Но когда же вернулись ваши домашние, так возмутительно пропустившие чай? — поинтересовался Холмс. 

— К чему такая ирония? — возмутился Уишоу. — И что за намёки?

— Это скорее самоирония, дорогой сэр. Боюсь, я сам склонен то и дело пропускать чай, и мне постоянно за это выговаривают — то квартирная хозяйка, то брат, то вот хотя бы доктор Уотсон. А что касается намёков… Неужели вы думаете, что полиция не станет вас спрашивать о том же самом? 

— Да, вы правы. Прошу прощения — я нервничаю. Миссис Уишоу вернулась примерно за час до ужина, попросила горничную наполнить ванну. Минут через двадцать появились и Бенджамен с мистером Дерилом. А что было дальше, вы, вероятно, знаете. 

Холмс кивнул, внезапно спрыгнул с ветки и подошёл к Скотту.

— Доктор, вы почти спите стоя. Езжайте-ка домой, дружище. Полиции вы всё равно не понадобитесь.

— А как же?..

— Расследование? Понимаю ваше любопытство. Думаю, вы сможете даже проявить себя, если поучаствуете во вскрытии. Ваш коллега из N*** — вы в хороших отношениях с ним? Он не станет возражать?

— Думаю, он даже пригласит меня. 

— Вот и прекрасно. Езжайте, — Холмс мягко похлопал Скотта по плечу, — мы тут застряли надолго, а вы ведь ещё работали сегодня. 

— Эх… ладно, уговорили, — согласился Скотт. 

Он пошёл к лошадям. Работник наконец-то подал признаки жизни при его приближении. Смешно дрыгнув ногами, он вскочил и бросился отвязывать Чёлку.

— Джентльмены, — обратился к нам Уишоу, когда Скотт уехал, — вы можете переночевать у меня. Простите, доктор Уотсон, возможно, придётся даже прибегнуть к вашим услугам, когда дома узнают о трагедии. 

— Наверняка ваш брат уже расспросил работников, которые вернулись, — заметил Холмс, — но спасибо за приглашение, мы им воспользуемся. — Тут он прислушался. — Ага, по звуку — двуколка. 

Со стороны, противоположной той, куда ускакал Скотт, показался всадник. Следом и правда ехала двуколка. На козлах сидели двое в форме. Один правил, второй держал фонарь. Это возвращался Ричард с местной полицией. 

— Мистер Уишоу! — хрипло закричал мужчина постарше. Он остановил лошадь, спрыгнул с козел и поспешил к нам. — Если это глупая шутка вашего гостя, я за себя не ручаюсь! Что за бред он нёс? Какой ещё Шерлок Холмс?! Какое убийство?!

Я не выдержал. Сказались и усталость, и напряжение — я затрясся от беззвучного смеха. Такой встречи местная полиция нам ещё не устраивала. 

— Вот мистер Шерлок Холмс, — невозмутимо ответил Уишоу, указывая на моего друга. — Это доктор Уотсон. Джентльмены гостят у доктора Скотта. А тело гувернантки моей сестры — там, дальше, под кустом орешника. 

— Чёрт меня подери! — вскричал полисмен. — Шерлок Холмс?! Правда? Он настоящий?

Тут уже Холмс не выдержал и рассмеялся. 

— Боже милостивый, я знал, что когда-нибудь этот день настанет, но не думал, что так скоро. Меня окончательно записали в литературные персонажи. А всё вы, Уотсон! Ваши рассказы. Представьтесь, сержант, — закончил он совсем другим тоном.

— Сержант Хилл, сэр. Со мной констебль Тёрнер. 

— Погодите вы! — внезапно закричал, точнее прогремел, Ричард. — Вы сказали — тело? Значит, мисс Флей всё-таки убита? 

— Тише, тише, — я подошёл к нему, взял под локоть и отвёл в сторону. — К сожалению, Холмс не ошибся в предсказаниях. 

— Но как?.. Кто?.. И вы смеялись. Как вы можете? 

Страшный Ричард оказался намного чувствительнее всех нас.

— Понимаю, почему вы не завершили медицинское образование, — заметил я, пока Холмс вполголоса вводил сержанта в курс дела. Вскоре они скрылись за деревьями. 

— Анатомичка добила, — пробормотал Ричард. — Простите, доктор, я напрасно вспылил. 

— Не считайте, пожалуйста, наш смех признаком бездушия. Знаете, когда нервы натянуты…

— Знаю… 

Он вглядывался в ту сторону, куда ушли Холмс с сержантом. Уишоу остался сидеть на корне дерева.

— Что станут делать с телом? — спросил Ричард.

— Скорее всего, сержант оставит констебля караулить, а сам поедет за инспектором, — предположил я.

— Бедняжку так и бросят под кустом? — и без того бледное некрасивое лицо Ричарда исказилось. В темноте это выглядело ещё более жутко. 

— Что поделать. Инспектор должен сам всё осмотреть. Думаю, он приедет с рассветом, а потом тело девушки заберут в морг N***.

Ричард замотал головой и, шатаясь, как пьяный, пошёл напрямик, не разбирая, куда идёт. Он вломился в кусты по другую сторону дороги. Я звал его, но он меня не слышал. Уишоу же вообще не делал никаких попыток окликнуть своего навязчивого гостя. К счастью, через минуту на дороге появились Холмс и сержант. На мой вопрос, заданный шёпотом, не попытаться ли мне вернуть Ричарда, мой друг махнул рукой. 

— Да бог с ним. У него маленький для его роста размер ноги и дорогие ботинки. 

— Угу… — кивнул я, догадываясь, что Холмс пока не рассматривает Ричарда как подозреваемого. 

Конечно, всякое бывало в нашей практике. Убийцы пытались запутать следы, переобувались в обувь большего размера, но в данной ситуации это выглядело по меньшей мере глупо и притянуто за уши. К тому же, Уишоу говорил, что его брат и Ричард весь день были вместе. 

Как я и предполагал, сержант оставил констебля караулить тело, а сам поехал в N*** за инспектором. Мы же с Уишоу сели на лошадей и быстро добрались до особняка. В доме горели все окна на первом этаже. В гостиной нас ждали миссис Уишоу, Бенджамен и Сара. Брат с сестрой, обнявшись, сидели на диване, а миссис Уишоу, свернувшись калачиком в кресле, куталась в шаль. При нашем появлении она вскинула голову и бросилась на шею к мужу. 

— Дорогая, тише, тише, — пробормотал он. 

— Это правда? Мисс Флей убили? — всхлипнула миссис Уишоу.

— Увы, правда. 

Миссис Уишоу обвела нас глазами. Её и без того не слишком красивое лицо было искажено. Она явно плакала и до нашего появления — глаза покраснели, да и нос тоже, откровенно говоря. 

— Но кто мог это сделать? Я не понимаю… Боже мой… — миссис Уишоу, продолжая обнимать мужа одной рукой за шею, зажала ладонью рот. 

— Дорогая, присядьте, — Уишоу отвёл жену к креслу. — Ничего уже не поделаешь, завтра приедет инспектор из N***, да и мистера Холмса нам сам бог послал. 

Мой друг чуть слышно хмыкнул. 

— Сэр, вы же найдёте убийцу? — спросила вдруг Сара. 

— Надеюсь, мисс, — ответил Холмс. 

Тут наконец очнулся и Бенджамен, высвободился из сестринских объятий и позвонил в колокольчик.

— Пруденс, — велел он зарёванной служанке, которая буквально вбежала в гостиную, — проводите мисс Сару в её комнату и помогите ей.

— Да, сэр.

— Это почему? — возмутилась девочка.

— Сара, иди наверх, — неожиданно твёрдым голосом сказал Уишоу. 

— Спокойной ночи, — язвительным тоном произнесла Сара и, надувшись, отправилась под конвоем горничной к лестнице. 

— Вы же понимаете, сэр, что я вынужден буду завтра побеседовать с вашей сестрой? — тихо спросил Холмс у Уишоу. 

— Зачем? — так же тихо спросил Уишоу. — Что она может знать?

— К примеру, гувернантка в разговоре с ней могла о чём-нибудь обмолвиться, мало ли?

— А… да, конечно. 

— Мистер Тейлор, — Холмс посмотрел на Бенджамена, — я бы попросил вас пройти в библиотеку, нам с доктором надо задать вам несколько вопросов. Леди, я думаю, следует отправить в постель, мистер Уишоу, мы побеседуем с ней завтра утром. 

Мистер Уишоу мрачно посмотрел на нас, но ничего не сказал. Бенджамен тоже не возражал и покорно отправился следом за нами в библиотеку. 

— А где мистер Дерил? — спросил он, лишь только за нами закрылась дверь.

— Думаю, ваш друг скоро появится, его слишком потрясла смерть мисс Флей, — сказал я. — Поплутает по лесу и вернётся. 

— Ужасное происшествие, — пробормотал Бенджамен, — кому понадобилось убивать девушку? В округе не случалось ничего, кроме редких драк по пьяному делу и мелких краж, с которыми сержант Хилл успешно справлялся. Кто-то чужой, приезжий?

— Мы пока не знаем, мистер Тейлор, — холодно ответил Холмс. — Присаживайтесь.

Бенджамен сел на стул.

— Не представляю, чем мог бы вам помочь, сэр. 

— Опишите вчерашний день.

Бенджамен посмотрел на часы.

— Да, уже вчерашний. Но я даже не знаю, когда мисс Флей ушла на станцию, почти весь день я провёл у пруда с мистером Дерилом. Писал воду, камыши, в перерыве мы устроили что-то вроде пикника, к ужину вернулись домой. 

— Миссис Уишоу наведывалась к вам? 

— Она каталась верхом и да, какое-то время наблюдала, как я пишу, мы немного поговорили втроём о том о сём, потом она уехала. 

— В какую сторону?

— К дубовой роще, наверное, судя по направлению. 

— Миссис Уишоу любит верховую езду? 

— Я бы сказал, обожает… Сэр, к чему все эти вопросы? 

— Мистер Тейлор, полиция станет задавать вам те же самые, — ответил Холмс. 

— Да, вы правы…

— Мистер Дерил не отлучался никуда, всё время был с вами?

— Господи… Вы подумали, что Ричард так переживает, потому что он… 

— Ответьте на мой вопрос.

— Никуда. После того, как миссис Уишоу уехала, мы купались в пруду и грелись на солнце. И, кажется, даже обгорели немного. 

— Что вы можете рассказать о мисс Флей?

Бенджамен уставился на Холмса, потом заморгал.

— Да ничего особенного. Она была хорошая гувернантка, почти смогла укротить Сару и преподать ей хоть какие-то манеры… господи, что ещё? Видимо, мисс Флей очень любила родителей, помогала им, как могла. Вообще мисс Флей из хорошей, но обедневшей семьи. Насколько я знаю, она закончила очень достойный пансион, тогда её отец мог позволить себе оплачивать учёбу. Он вроде бы куда-то не туда вложил средства, компания обанкротилась… В общем, мисс Флей вынуждена была пойти в гувернантки, обычная история. 

— Мисс Флей часто ходила на станцию? — задал Холмс вопрос, ответ на который он и так знал.

— Довольно часто. Почти каждый день. Носила письма родителям, отправляла им деньги, иногда мы просили её отправить заодно и нашу корреспонденцию. Я заказывал в Лондоне краски, просил её иногда забирать посылки. 

— Насколько я понял, мисс Флей поступила в качестве гувернантки к вашей сестре ещё до того, как ваш брат женился? 

— Да, три года тому назад. Мы тогда жили в Лондоне. 

— Хорошо, мистер Тейлор, идите отдыхать, мы вас больше не задерживаем. 

Бенджамен кивнул, встал и застыл так, будто хотел что-то спросить.

— Спокойной ночи, джентльмены, — сказал он наконец и вышел. 

Мы направились следом и успели заметить, что Бенджамен сразу пошёл в сторону лестницы. В гостиной оставался только мистер Уишоу. 

— Ваши комнаты готовы, джентльмены. 

— Спасибо, сэр, — ответил Холмс. — К слову, надо бы послать телеграмму родителям девушки. Вы знаете их адрес?

Уишоу покачал головой.

— Думаю, в комнате мисс Флей есть письма от них, адрес можно будет списать с конверта. 

— А что это за люди, вам что-нибудь о них известно?

— Ничего, — Уишоу пожал плечами. — Какое мне до них дело?

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Холмс. 

Вслед за лакеем мы отправились в крыло Бенджамена, где и находились две гостевые комнаты. В коридоре Холмс забрал у лакея свечу и отправил его восвояси. Когда мы подходили к дверям первой спальни, чуть дальше по коридору скрипнула дверь. 

— Спокойной ночи, Уотсон, — довольно громко произнёс Холмс, а потом добавил шёпотом: — Я скоро приду. 

— Спокойной ночи, — слегка опешив, ответил я. 

Я как раз успел переодеться в заботливо приготовленную для меня сорочку — вполне подходящую по размеру — и халат, когда дверь в мою спальню неслышно отворилась и внутрь проскользнул Холмс — тоже в сорочке и халате, слегка коротковатых для него. 

Мой друг быстро подошёл ко мне и приложил палец к губам. 

— У вас за стеной комната Бенджамена, — еле слышно шепнул он. — Думаю, когда вернётся мистер Дерил, услышим не только мы. 

Я кивнул. Холмс потрогал кровать — она не скрипела. Мы уселись и стали ждать. Что ж, бессонная ночь для меня не была в новинку. 

— Вы что-нибудь заметили необычное в ответах Уишоу и его брата? — спросил Холмс. 

— Вы имеете в виду ваш вопрос о родителях? — зашептал я.

Холмс похлопал меня по руке.

— Ну да, — продолжил я, — Бенджамен слишком много знает о них, а его брат вообще ничего. 

— Вот именно. Даже если мы предположим, что мисс Флей откровенничала с воспитанницей, какого чёрта ей потом пересказывать всё это брату, а тому — специально интересоваться? 

— Понимаю, на что вы намекаете. 

— Я пока что намекаю, что этот милый дом — осиное гнездо. Нам не стоит сбрасывать со счетов следы на дороге. Кто-то ведь следил за мисс Флей. 

Прошло минут пятнадцать, когда в коридоре послышались шаги. Холмс на цыпочках метнулся к двери и прислонил ухо к створке. Я уж не стал следовать его примеру, тем более что мой друг почти сразу же бросился к комоду, схватил вазу с цветами — и к окну. Поднял раму, безжалостно выбросил цветы вниз, вылил туда же воду, вернулся ко мне и сунул мне вазу в руки. Знаками он показал на кровать и на стену над изголовьем.

— Ага, — догадался я, взобрался на постель и тут же использовал вазу в качестве своеобразного стетоскопа. 

Вот только второй вазы в комнате не было. Я чуть было не расхохотался в голос, когда увидел, что Холмс приспособил для подслушивания ночной горшок. Конечно, слышимость была не слишком хорошая, тем более что Бенджамен говорил тихо. Но Ричард, видимо, был настолько расстроен, что от души басил, не думая об осторожности. Мне удалось расслышать примерно следующее:

— … за стеной…

— Да к чёрту!

— … тише… полиция завтра…

— Плевал я на полицию, мне скрывать нечего!

— … боже мой!..

— Эх, болван ты Бенджи… 

Последовала пауза, потом скрипнула дверь. Ричард, кажется, вышел из спальни Бенджамена и отправился к себе. 

— Увы, — шепнул Холмс, слезая с кровати. 

Он вернул горшок на место, забрал у меня вазу и поставил её на комод. 

— Скажете, что не выносите запаха цветов в спальне, — подсказал он мне шёпотом. — Пожалуй, стоит поспать, дорогой. Завтра нам весь день предстоит провести на ногах. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи. 

Целомудренно поцеловав меня на сон грядущий в щёку, Холмс тихонько выскользнул в коридор. Я улёгся в постель, посмотрел на часы — половина второго. Что ж, наверняка меня утром поднимут ни свет ни заря. До завтрака полиция вряд ли сунется в приличный дом, а Холмс наверняка захочет потолковать с инспектором. Значит, предстояла ранняя вылазка на место преступления. 

***

— Господи, ведь пять часов ещё! 

— Тс-с! — Холмс, уже одетый, склонился над кроватью. — Быстро собирайтесь, Уотсон. Нам предстоит ещё одно дельце, прежде чем мы покинем дом. 

— Какое?..

Я лениво вылез из-под одеяла, поскрёб подбородок. 

— Потом, всё потом. Пока прислуга не поднялась наверх, у нас есть ещё полчаса. Потом приведём себя в порядок. 

Я кое-как оделся, слегка пошатываясь от недосыпа. Холмс сразу потащил меня в коридор. Мы покинули крыло и осторожно поднялись этажом выше. 

— Это комната мисс Флей, — шепнул Холмс. 

Он опустил ручку — дверь была заперта. Мой друг носил с собой отмычки, кажется, всегда и везде. Небольшой кожаный футляр с ними лежал во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Меняя пиджак, Холмс первым делом перекладывал футляр. Он называл его «набор первый». Отправляясь на серьёзное дело, требующее взлома, он брал с собой «набор второй», а в первом лежали отмычки для внутренних дверей, женских шкатулок, ящиков письменных столов. 

Тихонько щёлкнул замок, Холмс протолкнул меня впереди себя в комнату гувернантки и вошёл следом. Дверь он запер. 

— Что вы хотите найти? — спросил я.

Холмс приложил палец к губам. Мне оставалось только молча наблюдать за ним. Но он ничего не предпринимал, просто осматривался. Комната была чистая, довольно мило обставленная. Порядок тут поддерживался идеальный. Холмс наконец подошёл к небольшому столу у окна, открыл ящик. 

— Письменные принадлежности, ничего особенного. 

Он заметался по комнате. Заглянул под кровать, вынул оттуда чемодан, открыл его.

— Ага, письма от родителей. 

Они лежали перемешанные, сваленные кое-как. 

— Хм, всё интереснее и интереснее, — пробормотал Холмс, отправил чемодан обратно под кровать и занялся платяным шкафом. 

— Посмотрите-ка на это, Уотсон. 

Все вещи лежали на своих местах, но было заметно, что кто-то шарил на полках, забираясь рукой под аккуратные стопки белья. 

— Так-так. 

Холмс взял стул, поставил перед шкафом, взобрался на него, встал на цыпочки и заглянул за резной верх. 

— Нашёл! — свистящим шёпотом сообщил он и слез со стула, держа в руках записную книжку. — Успеем посмотреть. Так, стул на место, пойдёмте отсюда. 

Холмс опять запер дверь в спальню, и мы постарались побыстрее вернуться на лестницу. 

— Бриться или не бриться, вот в чём вопрос, — тихо рассмеялся мой друг. — Давайте-ка махнём рукой на приличия и совершим моцион до конюшни ощетинившимися, как ежи. 

***

Сонный паренёк, помощник конюха, выглядел комично, жмурясь и задирая конопатый нос. Выслушав распоряжение Холмса, он поплёлся к стойлам, оседлал наших лошадей, получил шиллинг и, счастливый, завалился досыпать на сено. 

Мы пустили лошадей неспешной рысью в сторону места преступления. 

— Почему вы искали что-то на шкафу? — спросил я. 

— Ну, право, странно слышать от вас такой вопрос, дорогой, — ответил Холмс. — Уж кто-кто, а вы-то должны знать мои методы.

— Я могу предположить, что вы заметили какие-то следы на полу от ножек, просто я-то их не заметил. 

— Тем не менее вы правы. 

— Но кто шарил в её комнате и что он искал? И когда? 

— Искали, вероятно, какие-то бумаги, иначе бы письма родителей не оказались в таком беспорядке. Под матрац что-либо прятать бесполезно, прислуга его регулярно проветривает, оставался верх шкафа. 

— Кстати, какой смысл запирать дверь, если ключи наверняка есть у экономки?

— Вероятнее всего, дверь заперли как раз по распоряжению или экономки, или миссис Уишоу. Не забудьте, что вчера дверь оставалась открытой, ведь горничная поднималась к гувернантке с ужином. Никто не говорил нам о запертой двери, о том, что пришлось стучать, взламывать её и так далее. 

— Честно говоря, я ставлю на экономку, — заметил я.

— Честно говоря, я тоже. 

Констебль сидел на давешнем торчащем корне. При нашем появлении он вскочил и отдал честь. 

— Инспектор пока не приехал, сэр!

— Да вижу. Садитесь, констебль, мы не ваше начальство, чтобы перед нами козырять, успеете ещё. 

Мы привязали лошадей на противоположной стороне дороги. Холмс прислонился к стволу клёна, достал записную книжку и принялся её листать.

— Ну, тут идут вполне невинные записи. Вот дата отправки денег родителям, к примеру. А вот адрес, обведён в рамочку. 

— Что за адрес? — я посмотрел на страницу.

— Почтовое отделение в Лондоне. «Для С. К. до востребования». Интересно. Попахивает конспирацией. А, Уотсон? 

— Точно. 

Холмс продолжал листать.

— Смотрите — дата, и время, и пометка про вечерний поезд. И вот тут ещё. Кажется, мисс Флей не просто так ходила на станцию, а встречалась там с кем-то. О! Смотрите, Уотсон!

Последняя пометка как раз указывала на день убийства. 

— Значит, у убийцы в доме был сообщник! — вырвалось у меня.

— Милый мой, — улыбнулся Холмс, — не уподобляйтесь вашему литературному двойнику. Не делайте поспешных выводов. 

— Но как же обыск у комнате девушки?

— Мы всё узнаем. Сейчас для нас главное — переговорить с инспектором, отправить нашего приятеля Скотта в N*** и побывать на станции. Ведь именно на обратном пути оттуда девушку убили. С кем она встречалась? Сами посудите, дружище, тут мало кто сходит с поезда из чужих. Неместного обязательно должны были запомнить. О, смотрите, а вот и сержант с инспектором. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> * "Так проходит мирская слава".


	3. Chapter 3

Инспектор Дрисколл был молод, очень молод. Наверняка он вступил в свою должность совсем недавно. Ростом практически с Холмса, крепкий, усатый, русоволосый, с совершенно простецкой физиономией, но во взгляде карих глаз читался ум.   
  
— Боже мой, мистер Холмс! Это просто чудо какое-то! — Дрисколл стиснул руку моего друга.   
  
Холмс, впрочем, ответил таким же крепким рукопожатием.  
  
— Когда сержант доложил, что вы гостите у доктора Скотта, я подумал, что мне это снится.   
  
— Для сержанта я оказался литературным вымыслом, для вас — видением, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Что дальше? Скоро я превращусь в ангела.   
  
— Разве что в ангела мщения, — рассмеялся Дрисколл. — Вы просто не представляете, как я завидовал этим вашим лондонским сыщикам. Сэр, если вы хотите расследовать это дело, не сомневайтесь: почту за честь учиться у вас.   
  
— Польщён. Но для начала я бы хотел услышать ваш вердикт, инспектор. Тело там.   
  
Дрисколл обладал крепкими нервами. Зрелище убитой девушки лишь пробудило в нём чисто профессиональный интерес. Он воздержался от каких-либо комментариев по поводу позы, разорванных нижних юбок, а первым делом осмотрел висок, куда пришёлся удар, и шею.   
  
— Я ошибаюсь, или у убийцы небольшие руки? — спросил он.  
  
— Не ошибаетесь, — кивнул Холмс.   
  
Дрисколл переместился к ногам убитой и осмотрел её обувь. Мой друг слегка наклонил голову и с любопытством следил за действиями инспектора.   
  
— Убили-то её не здесь, вон на задней части каблуков сколько земли и трава налипла. Вы осматривали карманы жертвы?   
  
— Я не сомневаюсь, что они пусты, — ответил Холмс.   
  
Дрисколл проверил и кивнул.   
  
— Значит, вам уже что-то известно об убитой и о некоторых обстоятельствах дела.   
  
— Совершенно верно.  
  
Холмс вкратце рассказал инспектору о привычке покойной регулярно ходить на станцию, чтобы отправить письма или деньги родителям.   
  
— А почему вы думаете, что она шла со станции, а не туда?  
  
— Я покажу вам следы на дороге, инспектор. Следы девушки и человека, который следил за ней.   
  
Холмс легонько отодвинул инспектора в сторону, присел на корточки рядом с телом и внимательно осмотрел одежду на покойнице. Особенно нижние юбки.   
  
— Даже не представляю, кто из местных способен на такое зверство, — покачал головой Дрисколл.   
  
Холмс только хмыкнул и выпрямился.   
  
Место предполагаемого убийства оба сыщика осматривали уже сообща. К сожалению, никаких внятных следов им обнаружить не удалось. Зато при свете солнца они нашли тяжёлую палку со следами крови, которую убийца даже не попытался отбросить куда-нибудь в кусты. Нашёл Дрисколл и заботливо оставленный лоскуток с пуговицей.   
  
— Что-то меня эта улика не особо впечатляет, мистер Холмс. Если девушку оглушили ударом по голове, а потом задушили, каким образом она могла вцепиться в пуговицу на одежде убийцы и вырвать её, что называется, с мясом? Разве что это случилось до удара, но я не заметил на теле каких-то следов борьбы. И тем не менее пуговица оказалась на месте убийства.   
  
— Это очень разумное замечание, инспектор, — одобрительно кивнул Холмс. — Дело не такое простое, как может показаться. Есть ещё кое-какие факты, которые вы должны знать, — сказал Холмс и протянул инспектору записную книжку мисс Флей.   
  
Дрисколл внимательно всё выслушал. Он не имел привычки того же Джонса или Лестрейда с ходу выдвигать версии, лишь приказал констеблям — Тёрнеру и тому, что приехал из N***, — грузить тело в экипаж и ехать сначала за доктором Скоттом, а потом в морг. Вместе с телом отправили и палку со следами крови.   
  
— Думаю, пора отправляться на станцию, — сказал Дрисколл. — С обитателями дома мы можем побеседовать и потом. Уверен, что вы уже опрашивали их, мистер Холмс. Расскажете по дороге, что вам удалось узнать?  
  
— Разумеется.   
  
Поездка до станции и рассказ Холмса прерывался дважды на осмотр следов, которые мы обнаружили вчера. Мой друг щедро делился с инспектором добытыми сведениями, вот только он умолчал об одном обстоятельстве — не сказал, что в комнате убитой кто-то успел учинить до нас торопливый обыск.   
  
Это было в характере Холмса — он никогда не раскрывал все карты сразу. К тому же инспектору предстояло самому осматривать комнату убитой. Мне с трудом верилось, что мы увидим письма в чемодане и бельё на полках не в том виде, в каком нашли их утром. Размышляя над попытками найти что-то в комнате гувернантки, я склонялся к мысли, что, возможно, это могла сделать горничная, которая относила ей в вечер убийства ужин.   
  


***

  
  
Здешнюю станцию построили относительно недавно, когда небольшая ветка соединила два старых железнодорожных полотна. Тут частенько пересаживались на поезда, идущие на север. Местные жители считали эту станцию просто манной небесной. Она давала работу. Кроме того, фермеры исправно поставляли продукты в станционный трактир, который мечтал называться рестораном, только вот традиции мешали.   
  
Вести об убийстве мисс Флей ещё не успели докатиться до станции. Посему мне пришлось приводить в чувство жену почтмейстера, а потом все мы выслушали причитания по поводу того, какая милая была юная леди, какая заботливая дочь. На почте мисс Флей хорошо знали благодаря её постоянной переписке с родителями. Да, она иногда приносила письма хозяев. Да, она отправляла в Лондон деньги. Получала ли она ещё какие-либо письма?  
  
— Получала, — на этот вопрос почтмейстер ответил утвердительно. — Было, кажется, три или четыре письма до востребования. И сама мисс Флей тоже отправляла письма не только родителям, но и по другому адресу и тоже до востребования. Ну а что такого? Она была молодая и привлекательная особа. Может, сердечные дела? Я не вникал, меня это не касалось.   
  
У почтмейстера в книге значился именно тот адрес, что мы с Холмсом нашли в записной книжке убитой. Но мы не забыли также и о трёх поездах, которые она встречала. Дежурный на станции хорошо помнил вчерашний вечер. Он видел мисс Флей на перроне, но ему не показалось, что она кого-то ждала. Когда приехал указанный нами поезд, она походила немного вдоль состава, а потом отправилась почему-то в трактир.   
  
Сие заведение оказалось довольно приличным, чистым, даже с намёками на комфорт. Заправляла тут дама средних лет, вдова, о чём дежурный почему-то сообщил нам в числе прочего. Видимо, это обстоятельство его радовало и вселяло некоторые надежды.   
  
Миссис Блум, женщина услужливая, чистоплотная и в некотором роде не лишённая привлекательности, повздыхав по поводу смерти мисс Флей, принялась охотно отвечать на вопросы инспектора.  
  
— Видела ли я покойную вчера у себя в трактире? Как не видеть? Видела. И не в первый раз. И всегда с одним и тем же господином. Он появлялся сразу после прибытия лондонского поезда.   
  
— И мисс Флей приходила в кафе и садилась за его столик? — спросил инспектор.  
  
— Когда это случилось в первый раз, она вошла, значит, стала оглядываться, как будто искала кого-то. Господин встал, кивнул ей, и тогда она подошла и села.   
  
— Она что-нибудь заказывала, или, может быть, джентльмен что-то заказал для неё?  
  
— Нет. И в следующие разы также.   
  
— И что же они делали?  
  
— Разговаривали. Тихо так. Что-то вроде бы она ему передавала, что-то — он ей. Но она садилась ко мне спиной. Не напротив господина, если вы меня понимаете, джентльмены.   
  
— Угу, — кивнул Холмс. — Увидеть, что у них там лежало на столе, вы не могли. Но, возможно, вы припоминаете жесты? На что это было похоже?  
  
— Ну, один раз он доставал бумажник и что-то туда клал. Но вчера он вроде бы сунул ей быстро свёрнутый вдвое листок, но я могу и ошибаться, джентльмены. Что-то он ей всё время тихо втолковывал, а она слушала и кивала.   
  
— Опишите этого мужчину, — попросил инспектор.  
  
— Полный, невысокий, с лысиной, в очках. Большие такие, круглые. Одет хорошо, богато даже, я бы сказала. Роуз, которая его обслуживала, всегда давал чаевые, называл «милочкой». Вчера я, кстати, к нему подошла, потому что народу было много, Роуз одна не справлялась. Улыбается весь такой, а глазки хитрые.   
  
— Словом, неприятный тип, — улыбнулся Холмс.  
  
— Не такой уж и неприятный, по сравнению с одним вчерашним посетителем.   
  
— А что за посетитель?   
  
— Еврей!  
  
— Ну что ж такого страшного в еврее?  
  
— Да такой… ну как бы вам сказать… в шляпе, с бородищей, с этими… как их… — миссис Блум провела пальцами от висков до подбородка.   
  
— Это называется пейсы, — пояснил Холмс.   
  
— Одет в какую-то чёрную хламиду. На него все таращились. Правда, он заказал чай и попросил вечернюю газету.   
  
— Да что вы? — иронично приподнял брови Холмс.   
  
— Ну да… — растерялась миссис Блум. — Честное слово, так и было, сэр!  
  
— Я вам верю. Так что же еврей?   
  
— Да ничего. Расплатился и ушёл.   
  
— А когда он ушёл?  
  
— Почти сразу после мисс Флей. Но как раз поезд прибыл. У этого еврея с собой был саквояж. Наверное, он пересаживался на нашей станции.   
  
— А тот толстый господин в очках?  
  
— Он досидел до поезда в Лондон, это точно. Многие как раз поспешили на платформу, и он ушёл.  
  
— Спасибо, миссис Блум, вы нам очень помогли, — сказал Холмс.   
  
Мы вышли из трактира, и мой друг сразу направился к дежурному. Нам оставалось следовать за ним. Холмс выразительно посмотрел на инспектора, предоставляя право первым задать вопрос.   
  
— Скажите, любезный, — начал Дрисколл, — вы вчера не заметили среди прибывших на станцию еврея?  
  
— Да, сэр. Забавный такой. Весь в чёрном, сэр, но смотрелся, я бы сказал, как белая ворона.   
  
— Вы, вероятно, поневоле обращали внимания на его передвижения, правда?  
  
— Уж поневоле, сэр. Он сначала зашёл в трактир.   
  
Дрисколл кивнул.  
  
— А когда он вышел оттуда, куда он делся?  
  
— Хм… — дежурный задумался. — Он вроде бы направился в сторону дороги. Я ещё подумал, что он приехал к мистеру Уишоу — тот ведь, хоть и крещён, но по рождению-то еврей. Может, кто-то из бедных родственников? Но я никогда этого типа раньше у нас не видел.   
  
Дрисколл посмотрел на Холмса и задал следующий вопрос:  
  
— То есть он ушёл в ту сторону, — показал он в сторону дороги, — и больше вы его не видели?   
  
— Нет, сэр. Я бы точно запомнил.   
  
— Спасибо за помощь.   
  
Мы отошли немного, и Холмс чуть слышно рассмеялся.  
  
— Не понял, сэр, я что-то не то спросил у дежурного? — обиделся Дрисколл.  
  
— Что вы, инспектор. Но какой вчера был день?   
  
— Суббота, а что?  
  
— Вот именно. Шаббат.   
  
Дрисколл непонимающе заморгал.  
  
— Ну что это за ортодоксальный еврей, который в шаббат ездит на поездах, расплачивается в трактире? Он же не имеет права прикасаться к деньгам.   
  
— О чёрт! Простите… Фальшивый еврей! — Дрисколл хохотнул.   
  
— Который непонятно куда делся, — добавил Холмс уже серьёзно.   
  
— Думаете, у него в саквояже была другая одежда?  
  
— Или он сунул туда своё пальто и другие предметы маскарада и остался в пиджаке.   
  
— Какое запутанное дело, — задумчиво произнёс инспектор.  
  
— Потому что кто-то постарался сделать его таковым. Но одна линия преступления ведёт в Лондон. Давайте ещё раз зайдём к миссис Блум, потолкуем и заодно позавтракаем.   
  
Конечно, со стороны Холмса это был широкий жест в нашу с инспектором сторону. Сам он, ведя расследование, обычно ограничивал себя в еде. Беднягу констебля мы оставили с лошадьми и двуколкой, но добряк инспектор обещал прислать ему пару сэндвичей.   
  
Мы уселись у окна, заказали завтрак, и, пока миссис Блум хлопотала на кухне, я достал свою верную записную книжку и приготовился делать пометки. Инспектор тоже достал блокнот.   
  
— Давайте, Дрисколл, излагайте, — велел Холмс.   
  
— Я?  
  
— Не робейте. У вас получится.   
  
— Итак… что мы имеем. За мисс Флей по дороге со станции следил неизвестный. Можем ли мы предположить, что это был тот самый фальшивый еврей?   
  
— Можем, — кивнул Холмс, — процент вероятности довольно большой.   
  
— Есть ещё некий толстячок из Лондона, с которым убитая встречалась в трактире. Они беседовали и чем-то обменивались. Во всяком случае, наша свидетельница упоминала листок бумаги. Мне кажется, что мисс Флей писала до востребования именно этому человеку.   
  
— Угу.   
  
— Но что это за тип? Чем он занимается? Что у него за дела были с убитой? Есть ли связь между ним и «евреем»?   
  
— Вы записывайте, записывайте. Это важные вопросы.   
  
— Я вот тут подумал, — нерешительно начал Дрисколл, — а что, если этот тип — какой-нибудь конкурент мистера Уишоу и он нанял мисс Флей шпионить за хозяином? Она могла списывать что-то из документов, например.   
  
— Почему она просто не посылала телеграммы? — засомневался я.  
  
— Но текст телеграммы увидят и на почте. Зачем же ненужные свидетели? Даже дату встречи я бы не рискнул на её месте назначать телеграммой.  
  
— Логично, — кивнул Холмс. — И ваша версия имеет право на существование, инспектор. Я вот думаю о том сложенном листе бумаги, который углядела миссис Блум, и мне кажется, что в нём мог лежать чек.   
  
— Поощрил, так сказать? — хмыкнул я. — Но почему второй тип выбрал такую странную маскировку? Почему именно еврей? Ну, допустим, любой бы решил, что он приехал к Уишоу. Но почему этот тип не вернулся на станцию в том же обличии?   
  
Холмс пожал плечами.  
  
— Предположим, это наш убийца. Зачем ему рисковать? Вдруг бы тело девушки нашли быстро? Привлекать к себе внимание пейсами, которые и так все на станции хорошо запомнили? На его месте я бы вообще не стал возвращаться сюда. Если я хорошо помню здешнюю местность, он мог свернуть на дорогу, которая ведёт мимо участка нашего приятеля доктора, и дойти даже в темноте до N***. Он мог бы переночевать там, а утром уехать в Лондон.   
  
— Что вы посоветуете мне сделать в первую очередь, мистер Холмс? — спросил Дрисколл.  
  
— Во-первых, дождаться результатов исследования тела. Во-вторых, ещё раз как следует прочесать местность и попытаться найти следы нашего еврея в N***. А мы с Уотсоном позавтракаем, поедем к Скотту, приведём себя в порядок и ещё успеем на поезд в Лондон. Вернёмся ночным. А если нам повезёт, то и раньше.   
  
— В Лондон? Хотите найти следы толстяка? — удивился инспектор. — Вот так, просто по описанию? Может быть, вы знаете, кто он, и не говорите мне?  
  
— Нет-нет, инспектор, не волнуйтесь, я бы не стал скрывать от вас такую важную информацию. Но мне надо встретиться кое с кем. С человеком, который может мне помочь. Или я прибегну к помощи своих… информаторов.   
  
По паузе, которую сделал Холмс, я догадался, что он явно подумал о брате.   
  


***

  
  
После завтрака мы изучили расписание поездов, обговорили напоследок все детали с инспектором и поехали к Скотту. Холмс оставил нашему другу записку с просьбой позаботиться об инспекторе — на моей памяти это была первая подобная просьба. Мы наконец побрились, привели себя в порядок, переменили сорочки и поехали на станцию. Лошадей мы оставили на тамошней конюшне.  
  
Мы успели на поезд вовремя, уселись в купе, и я наконец-то удовлетворил своё любопытство.  
  
— С кем вы собираетесь советоваться, Холмс?   
  
— Я решил повидаться с Ленгдейлом Пайком*.   
  
— Кто это?  
  
— Он учился с Майкрофтом на философском факультете. Пайк умён, но кривая завела его куда-то не туда. После окончания университета он перенёс тяжёлую болезнь и хотя ходить может, но больше времени проводит в инвалидном кресле. Болезнь почти превратила его в затворника и мизантропа. Но у него есть с Майкрофтом кое-что общее — он любит быть в курсе всего, что лежит в поле его интересов. Он тоже ходячая энциклопедия, хотя и узконаправленная.   
  
— Любопытно, чем же он интересуется?  
  
— Пайк собирает светские сплетни, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Под различными псевдонимами он строчит статейки в газеты и получает значительные гонорары. Его писанина всегда вызывает большой резонанс, редакторы просто рвут его на части. Однажды в самом начале моей карьеры мне понадобились некоторые сведения щекотливого свойства, и Майкрофт направил меня к Пайку.   
  
— И часто вы обращаетесь к нему? — поинтересовался я.  
  
— Периодически. Взамен я тоже иногда снабжаю Пайка некоторыми сведениями. Милый Уотсон, не морщитесь. Это ещё никому не повредило, а если и повредило — только тем, кого, поверьте, не жалко.   
  
Я только головой покачал.   
  
— Вот, кстати, ещё один любопытный факт, — продолжил Холмс. — Клуб Пайка, в котором он проводит большую часть своего времени, находится на Сент-Джеймс-стрит, почти рядом с Пэлл-Мэлл.   
  
— Правда? У Майкрофта клуб отшельников, а у Пайка что же, клуб мизантропов?   
  
— Нет, вполне обычный клуб, хотя и фешенебельный. Поскольку Пайк довольно большую сумму вложил в уставной фонд клуба, он вытребовал себе что-то вроде собственного кабинета. Сидит там, разглядывает в окно прохожих, пишет. Да вы сами всё увидите.   
  
Одна мысль не давала мне покоя.  
  
— Холмс, вы ведь вчера собирались поговорить с мисс Сарой и с миссис Уишоу.   
  
— Они никуда от нас не денутся. И очень надеюсь, что мы вернёмся намного раньше, чем я обещал инспектору. Он умён, конечно, но я бы не отказался от удовольствия неожиданно нагрянуть и посмотреть, как он ведёт дело.   
  


***

  
  
Ленгдейл Пайк оказался худым, как щепка, до времени постаревшим. Он носил усы и эспаньолку, волосы зачёсывал назад, обнажая залысины. Холмса он встретил любезно, пожал руку. Мой друг представил ему меня, я предпочёл лишь сдержанно поклониться.   
  
— Давненько вы у меня не были, Холмс, — голос у Пайка, в противовес внешности, был чрезвычайно мелодичным и медоточивым. — Располагайтесь, джентльмены. Доктор Уотсон, в этом ящичке сигары. Коньяк, джентльмены?   
  
Отказываться было невежливо. Холмс, не первый раз здесь бывший, по-хозяйски наполнил бокалы, сигарам предпочёл сигареты, поухаживал за Пайком, который сидел в инвалидном кресле, пряча ноги под плед.   
  
— Что вас привело ко мне, Холмс? У вас интересное дело? — «пропел» Пайк.  
  
— Возможно, вы сможете мне помочь. Ситуация такова: некий господин из Лондона раза три приезжал на дальнюю станцию, чтобы встретиться там с гувернанткой из богатого семейства. Господин и девушка обменивались какими-то документами. Вероятно, ей даже заплатили за что-то. Внешность мужчины хорошо запомнили на станции. Он старше средних лет, полный, с лысиной, носит большие круглые очки. Вежлив, в разговоре любезно улыбается, хотя улыбку его описывают как неприятную.   
  
На протяжении речи Холмса лицо Пайка мрачнело.   
  
— Я не буду вам лгать, mon ami, — сказал он наконец, — человек этот мне знаком. Но у меня с ним договор о ненападении.   
  
— Меня не интересует его имя, — сказал Холмс. — Возможно, пока не интересует. Но мне необходимо понимать, чем он занимается и зачем встречался с убитой.  
  
— Убитой?! — всплеснул руками Пайк. — Нет-нет, тут он абсолютно ни при чём.   
  
— Так что вы можете мне сообщить?  
  
Пайк выдохнул и некоторое время молча пил коньяк, собираясь то ли с мыслями, то ли с духом.  
  
— Представьте себе горничную, которая обижена на хозяев, — начал он издалека. — Может, справедливо обижена, может, нет — не суть. У горничных бывают иногда выходные. И вот однажды, когда наша девица приходит в знакомый паб и пытается справиться с обидой с помощью джина, к ней подсаживается другая девица, или малый, напоминающий лакея, заводит разговор по душам. Слово за слово, и наша горничная узнаёт, что у неё есть способ поквитаться с хозяевами и даже заработать на этом.   
  
— Понятно. Этот ваш знакомый промышляет шантажом, — покивал Холмс.   
  
— «Промышляет»… Я бы не так это назвал — у него целая империя шантажа. Он широко раскинул свои сети, поверьте.   
  
У меня по спине пробежал холодок. Сравнение было до боли знакомым. Уж не наш ли это таинственный Паук?   
  
— И что же делает дальше условная горничная? — спросил Холмс.  
  
— Она подаёт объявление в газету с определённым текстом. Не спрашивайте меня, с каким. Эм, конечно, сам рук никогда не марает, но у него есть помощники, которые всегда готовы защитить хозяина. На объявление приходит ответ с указанием адреса, куда следует писать до востребования, и инициалами, кому письмо адресовать. Инициалы постоянно меняются. Адреса — тоже. Хотя, конечно, у Эм есть несколько прикормленных мест. Горничная пишет письмо, излагает свою проблему, получает инструкции и начинает шпионить за хозяевами. Чаще всего ей везёт: удаётся найти какие-нибудь компрометирующие письма или что-то в этом роде. Тогда Эм назначает встречу, изучает товар, платит, если товар оказался стоящим. У Эм есть даже некоторый кодекс чести. Он всегда даёт возможность информатору уволиться без скандала, получить рекомендации. Иногда, впрочем, он платит настолько щедро, что его пташки находят себе более респектабельное занятие. После того как информатор удалён из дома жертвы, Эм ждёт. Он никогда не наносит удар сразу, ищет подходящий повод.   
  
Инспектор Дрисколл оказался умным малым. Он совсем немного ошибся в выводах, предположив, что мисс Флей шпионила за хозяином. Только вот побудительные причины убитой гувернантки были мне пока непонятны. Неужели она таким образом пыталась заработать денег, чтобы помочь родителям? Деятельность же этого таинственного Эм не вызывала ничего, кроме омерзения.   
  
— Послушайте, Пайк, — заговорил Холмс. — Я буду вашим должником, если вы свяжетесь с этим вашим знакомым и объясните ему ситуацию. Совершено убийство, убийство зверское. Девушка погибла менее чем через час после встречи с ним. Человек, который следил за ней, видел и его тоже. Я не знаю, удовлетворился ли он полученными от убитой сведениями, но дело не стоит свеч. Гарантирую, что покойная не совсем верно представляла себе ситуацию в доме. Мне нужны бумаги, которые она передала Эм.   
  
— Холмс, вы понимаете, о чём просите? — Пайк даже побледнел.   
  
— Понимаю. Я же сказал: меня не интересует имя этого человека. Честно говоря, я впервые слышу о таком шантажисте. Его жертвы никогда не обращались ко мне за помощью.   
  
— О! В этом я совершенно уверен! К тому же Эм никогда не действует сгоряча и знает свои пределы.   
  
— Тем более. Хотя бы попытайтесь, Пайк.   
  
Тот некоторое время смотрел на моего друга, а потом еле заметно кивнул, прикрыв веки.   
  
— Спасибо! — искренне поблагодарил Холмс. — Уотсон, дайте мне листок из вашего блокнота. В случае удачи пошлите мне бумаги вот по этому адресу. — И он написал на листке адрес Скотта.   
  
— Господи, mon ami, во что вы меня втравливаете, — пробормотал Пайк, пряча листок в карман.   
  


***

  
  
— Какой неприятный человек! — в сердцах сказал я, когда мы покинули клуб.  
  
— Полно, Уотсон, — буркнул Холмс, — не с нашей работой воротить носы. Вы думаете, нужные сведения добываются только в белых перчатках?  
  
Мне был не совсем понятен его желчный тон.  
  
— Ну, извините, если вам кажется, что я погорячился.  
  
— Это вы меня извините, дорогой. Я просто зол на себя. Впервые слышу об этом пресловутом Эм. Преступник такого масштаба — и совершенно выпал из моего поля зрения.   
  
— Если он так хитро обстряпывает свои делишки — неудивительно. Мало кто вообще решится пойти против шантажиста такого масштаба. — Я тронул Холмса за локоть. — Куда мы теперь?  
  
— К Майкрофту, конечно. Устроим ему сюрприз, а заодно — выходной. А ещё — внеплановый врачебный осмотр.   
  
Первым, кого мы удивили своим появлением, был Грей. По крайней мере, его вечно невозмутимое лицо слегка дрогнуло.   
  
Майкрофт, разумеется, работал, но он относительно легко встал из-за стола, увидев нас в дверях кабинета.   
  
— Что-то случилось? Я не ждал вас в Лондоне так скоро.  
  
— Ну вот, а я думал, ты обрадуешься, — нахмурился Холмс, при этом лукаво поглядывая на брата.   
  
Они обнялись, потом и я оказался прижатым к могучей груди Майкрофта.   
  
— Мы только что от Пайка, — пояснил мой друг.   
  
— Та-а-ак, — зловеще протянул Майкрофт. — И вот объясните мне кто-нибудь, почему стоит вам вдвоём поехать куда-то отдохнуть, как рядом тут же случается... что на этот раз?  
  
— Убийство в не очень благородном, но богатом семействе, — ответил Холмс. — За годы моей практики впервые жертвой стала гувернантка.   
  
— Гувернантка? Пайк — и гувернантка? — переспросил Майкрофт.  
  
— Пайк нужен был как источник некоторых сведений, не волнуйся.   
  
Майкрофт только головой покачал, протягивая руку к звонку. Грей, видимо, уже отдал распоряжения, потому что тут же вошёл в кабинет со словами: «Ланч накрыт, сэр».  
  
— Идёмте, — кивнул нам Майкрофт. — Расскажете всё по порядку.  
  
Когда мы завтракали на станции, этот завтрак, как я и опасался, сводился к кормлению меня и инспектора. Я думал, что Холмс и за ланчем станет воздерживаться от еды, но при брате он не решался капризничать.   
  
— У тебя за столом не принято говорить о делах, Майкрофт, — заметил он. — У нас времени в достатке, так что не стоит портить тебе аппетит неаппетитными подробностями.   
  
— Ладно, ладно, — добродушно усмехнулся Майкрофт, — если рассказывать будет Джон, это можно счесть не разговором о делах, а некими литературными вариациями.  
  
— Холмс прав, не стоит, — возразил я. — Там правда… ланч попросится обратно.   
  
Так что пришлось Майкрофту терпеть до того момента, когда со стола убрали, а мы расположились у камина в креслах. Здешний коньяк поспособствовал тому, что ланч в желудках чувствовал себя хорошо. Я со всеми подробностями пересказал события накануне убийства, описал семейство Уишоу, поведал о самой трагедии, не забыл похвалить Дрисколла. А разговор с Пайком уже изложил сам Холмс.   
  
— «Эм»? Хм... — Майкрофт задумчиво вертел бокал в ладонях. На мгновение я подумал, не знает ли он что-нибудь о таинственном Эм, но тут же отверг эту мысль как абсурдную.   
  
— Угу, — отозвался Холмс. — Мне пока что нет дела до этого Эм, хотя я бы очень хотел знать, кто это и чем он занимается… официально. Пайк намекнул, что Эм ставит пределы своим аппетитам. Видимо, он никогда не совался совсем уж в высшие сферы?   
  
— Ну, отчего ж... он куда только не суётся. Но Пайк прав, убийство — это не к нему. Он очень осторожен и никогда не пойдёт на такое. Шерлок, а тело... тщательно осмотрели?  
  
— Господи, да я и не сомневаюсь, что Эм не убивал. Телом занимаются врач из N*** и Скотт, пока что рано делать окончательные выводы.  
  
— Что Эм не убивал — это само собой. Я хочу сказать, мой мальчик, что убийство с его делом скорее всего... нет, утверждать не стану, но уверен в том, что если бы Эм только заподозрил, что тут может быть что-то, связанное с убийством, он бы держался от этого как можно дальше. Я вот что тебе скажу: если тебе усиленно намекают, что кошка белая, это совсем не значит, что она окажется чёрной. Она может оказаться именно белой.   
  
Боюсь, услышав эту метафору, я почувствовал себя идиотом, но Холмс, кажется, понял брата. Во всяком случае, он не стал ничего уточнять, а только попросил:  
  
— Скажи уж имя, дорогой.   
  
— Майкрофт, — не выдержал я. — Вы знаете имя Эм? Правда? И этот человек до сих пор на свободе?  
  
Майкрофт перевёл взгляд на меня.   
  
— А отчего же ему не быть на свободе? Я не служу в полиции, знаете ли, я даже не частный сыщик. Один раз ко мне обратилась некая дама, горничная которой имела дела с Эм... с Милвертоном**. Грей навёл справки, и я написал ему... Проблема была улажена.  
  
— Милвертон, значит, — губы Холмса растянулись в улыбке, не предвещавшей ничего хорошего.   
  
— Милвертон не только сам не пойдёт на убийство — он никого не наймёт для подобного. Скорее уж его в какой-то момент пристрелит очередной шантажируемый. Только будь осторожен, дорогой. Не... усложняй. Но ты во всем разберёшься, мой мальчик, я уверен. Надеюсь вскоре прочитать посвящённый этой истории рассказ. Не дуйтесь, Джон.  
  
— Только не для печати, — пробормотал я скорее машинально. — Чёрт возьми, Майкрофт, я не дуюсь, я просто никак не приду в себя от услышанного.   
  
— Вы романтик, мой дорогой. Так же, как Шерлок, впрочем. А я ленивый созерцатель, смиритесь с этим. Пока не трогают меня и моих близких, я ни во что не вмешиваюсь.  
  
Я было открыл рот, чтобы возмущённо возразить, но поймал взгляд Холмса и воздержался от комментариев.  
  
— Вот сейчас поеду на Бейкер-стрит за саквояжем, вернусь и сразу узнаю, как вы себя тут без меня вели, — проворчал я вместо этого.  
  
— Ну вот, начались угрозы! А между тем я себя прекрасно вёл, даже спать ложился каждую ночь, вот хоть Грея спросите. Не надо на Бейкер-стрит, дорогой.  
  
Мы просидели в «Диогене» почти до чая, от которого Холмс отказался, сославшись на срочные дела, а потом неожиданно заявил мне, что мы как раз успеваем на поезд. Он решил вернуться, вот только я невольно занервничал. Я-то думал, что мы и правда после ланча поедем на Бейкер-стрит, Холмс зароется в свои архивы или начнёт отравлять атмосферу гостиной табачным дымом, но он словно и не собирался размышлять над убийством гувернантки. Он беседовал с Майкрофтом о чём угодно, только не о деле, а потом вдруг внезапно поменял планы. В поезде он всё больше молчал, почти не курил, а если курил — то только сигареты. Я начинал опасаться, что он стремится вернуться не столько в дом Скотта, сколько к своему шприцу и запасу кокаина. Он так гнал от станции лошадь, что мои опасения почти превратились в уверенность.  
  
Но когда мы вошли в дом, Холмс первым делом направился в столовую, где горел свет. Его фигура заслоняла от меня дверной проём, и когда я услышал весёлый смех моего друга, я опешил. Но, войдя в комнату следом за Холмсом, я тоже невольно улыбнулся, и у меня немного отлегло от сердца.   
  
За столом сидели Скотт и инспектор Дрисколл. Они, судя по всему, только приступили к ужину.   
  
— Мистер Холмс, как замечательно, что вы вернулись! — воскликнул инспектор.  
  
Скотт, поздоровавшись с нами, тут же позвал экономку и попросил накрыть ещё на двоих. Судя по количеству блюд на столике у стены, в доме не теряли надежды увидеть нас к ужину.   
  
— А вам не терпится похвалиться плодами трудов своих, а, Дрисколл? — подмигнул Холмс. — Добрый вечер, Скотт. Всегда приятно возвращаться туда, где тебя ждут.   
  
Скотт только смущённо улыбнулся в ответ. Мы с Холмсом наполнили тарелки, уселись за стол, глядя на нетерпение, написанное на лицах нашего хозяина и инспектора.  
  
— Кто начнёт? — спросил Скотт.  
  
— Давайте вы, — ответил Дрисколл.  
  
— Видимо, вы выяснили что-то интересное, — заметил я.  
  
— Совершенно верно. Мисс Флей не была девственницей, но вот никто её не насиловал, — заявил Скотт. — Мы с коллегой не нашли ни малейших следов каких-либо насильственных действий и вообще следов недавнего сношения с мужчиной.   
  
Холмс хмыкнул.  
  
— Но тогда зачем убийца порвал на ней юбки и положил в такую недвусмысленную позу? — удивился я.  
  
— Он что-то хотел продемонстрировать, видимо, — сказал инспектор. — Может быть, считал мисс Флей порочной особой и намекал на это? Чёрт его знает, о чём он думал.   
  
— Или пытался замаскировать свой истинный мотив для убийства, — предположил Скотт.   
  
— Бред какой-то, — пробормотал я. — Простите, джентльмены. Будь еврей настоящим, я бы ещё поверил, что он выставляет мисс Флей блудницей, хотя где и когда она успела нагрешить в этом смысле, вот в чём вопрос. Но еврей-то был фальшивым. Словом, это выглядит совершенно абсурдно — что так, что эдак.   
  
— Совершенно верно, — кивнул Холмс. — А что же наш еврей, кстати? Дрисколл, вы, кажется, что-то обнаружили?  
  
— Следов именно еврея — нет, но в N*** в станционной гостинице хозяйка сообщила, что ближе к ночи у неё снял комнату некий джентльмен. Сказал, что опоздал на поезд. Она раньше никогда не видела этого мужчину. В книге он расписался как Роберт Сеймур.   
  
— Любитель Диккенса? — усмехнулся Холмс.   
  
— Почему? — удивился инспектор.  
  
— Это первый иллюстратор его книг.  
  
— Буду знать. Хозяйка утверждает, что джентльмен был молодым и вполне привлекательным внешне. Вот разве заметно нервничал, но это вполне объяснялось неприятностью с поездом. Он заплатил за комнату и просил разбудить его в шесть.   
  
— То есть за полчаса до проходящего поезда из M*** в Лондон, — кивнул Холмс.   
  
— Конечно, сведения я получил мизерные. Хозяйка сказала, что джентльмен утром брился — видимо, у него с собой был дорожный несессер. Она предлагала ему приготовить пару сэндвичей, но он отказался. И вообще он уехал на голодный желудок, потому что станционный буфет ещё не работал. Не знаю, что меня заставило задержаться, но я заглянул в комнату, где постоялец ночевал, хотя служанка там уже прибиралась. Я попытался вытянуть у хозяйки описание внешности ночного гостя. Она запомнила только крупный нос и выразительные тёмные глаза немного навыкате. Когда я бродил по гостинице, я заметил, что дверь чёрного хода открыта, вышел на задний двор и обнаружил, простите, сортир и ящики для мусора под крышками. Вообще я заметил, что хозяйка — чистюля. Крышки для мусорных ящиков — это довольно редкое явление. Да и сортир был хорошо выкрашен, к нему даже вела дорожка из плоских камней. Я спросил, часто ли посетители им пользуются. Она ответила, что нередко. Вот и давешний постоялец утром предпочёл сбегать на задний двор. И тут меня вдруг будто потащило к этим ящикам.   
  
— И что вы там нашли? — прервал наконец Холмс неаппетитные подробности.  
  
— Чёрное пальто из дешёвой шерсти с дыркой на месте вырванной пуговицы, — гордо возвестил инспектор.   
  
Я невольно ахнул, но Холмс почему-то нахмурился.  
  
— А другие детали маскарада?  
  
— Представьте себе — нет. Мы перерыли оба ящика, благо мусора там было немного, но ни накладной бороды, ни парика, ни шляпы, кстати, не нашли. И хозяйка, и служанка утверждают, что никакого пальто вчера они в ящике не видели — его так раскидисто бросили поверх прочего мусора, что не заметить было невозможно. Этот тип просто издевается над нами, вот что я вам скажу, мистер Холмс!   
  
— Похоже на то, — задумчиво произнёс мой друг. — Похоже на то. Однако я должен отдать должное вашей дотошности, инспектор. Девятеро из десяти ваших коллег на задний двор гостиницы бы не вышли.   
  
Дрисколл едва ли не зарделся от похвалы.   
  
— Что ж, таинственный фальшивый еврей буквально расписался в том, что причастен к делу, — продолжал мой друг.  
  
— Вы опять поедете в Лондон, сэр? — спросил инспектор.  
  
— Нет, завтра я отправлюсь в дом Уишоу. Вы ведь там были сегодня?   
  
— Был. Конечно. Я взял на себя смелость пока не посылать телеграмму родителям девушки. Решил, что докторам нужно время, чтобы закончить осмотр тела. Адрес я в бумагах убитой нашёл. Отправлю телеграмму с утра. Но вот что странно — в комнате кто-то рылся.   
  
— Вы заметили… Хорошо.  
  
— Вероятно, вы тоже брали ключ у экономки, сэр? Она сказала, что заперла дверь, лишь только услышала об убийстве.  
  
— Умная женщина, — мой друг проигнорировал вопрос. — И, видимо, честная и предана хозяину.   
  
— Она служила у него ещё в Лондоне и согласилась переехать в новый дом.   
  
— Вот-вот, с ней я тоже побеседую. Могу я попросить вас, инспектор, позволить нам с Уотсоном поговорить кое с кем в доме без вашего присутствия? Обещаю, что мы поделимся с вами сведениями.   
  
— А что делать мне? — в голосе Дрисколла я не заметил ни тени недовольства или обиды.  
  
— Поспрашивайте у почтмейстера, не было ли каких-нибудь неприятностей, связанных с письмами обитателей дома? Может, затерялось письмо, которое они ждали, или, напротив, адресат не получил от кого-нибудь из них письмо?   
  
— Понял, сэр.   
  
— К слову, инспектор, — заговорил тут Скотт, — в кабинете удобный диван. Оставайтесь-ка у меня, незачем на ночь глядя ехать в N***, а потом утром возвращаться.   
  
Дрисколл опять засмущался и почему-то посмотрел на Холмса, будто спрашивая у того разрешения. Мой друг чуть заметно кивнул.   
  
— Спасибо, доктор, — Дрисколл смущённо кашлянул, — почту за честь.   
  
Должен сказать, что вечер прошёл на редкость хорошо. Разумеется, инспектор воспользовался удачей и расспрашивал Холмса о его методах, а заодно и нас со Скоттом — о трупах. Если бы кто подслушал нашу беседу, он бы решил, что в милой гостиной с окнами в сад собрались четыре опасных маньяка, чрезвычайно довольные друг другом. Мы выпили изрядное количество бренди и выкурили тоже изрядно — Скотту пришлось терпеть наши дурные привычки. Мне же вечер доставил удовольствие ещё по одной причине — Холмс, кажется, забыл об одной из них. Может, и на время, но всё же забыл. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> * Персонаж рассказа Дойла "Приключение на вилле с тремя фронтонами"  
> ** Персонаж рассказа Дойла "Смерть Чарльза Огастеса Милвертона"


	4. Chapter 4

Утром я еле оторвал голову от подушки. Какой уж раз, когда мы с Холмсом отправлялись куда-то на отдых, отдыхать на свой собственный манер получалось лишь у него. Я только надеялся, что ему удастся распутать дело побыстрее, чтобы мы могли побыть в гостях у Скотта ещё хотя бы пару дней. Я и так не мог надолго уезжать из Лондона из-за обилия пациентов…  
  
— Сегодня мы никуда не едем, Уотсон, — раздался голос Холмса с соседней кровати. — Не надо так вздыхать. Ради вас я не стану встречаться с родителями мисс Флей. Просто нарушу приличия и просмотрю их письма.   
  
— Бог с ними, с приличиями, — на сей раз я вздохнул с облегчением.   
  
Холмс пересел ко мне на кровать.   
  
— Но я заметил, что нога вас не беспокоила, — сказал он.  
  
— С погодой нам везёт, — ответил я. — Мне и моей ноге. Чем мы займёмся сегодня кроме чтения чужих писем?  
  
— Побеседуем с мисс Сарой, с экономкой…  
  
— С миссис Уишоу, вероятно?  
  
— О, нет, мне пока не о чем с ней говорить. После завтрака поедем в имение, Скотта возьмём с собой — пусть позаботится о нервах своей пациентки, если понадобится. Та заодно будет поменьше мелькать у нас перед глазами.   
  
Возможно, кому-то это решение Холмса показалось бы странным, но только не мне. Он ждал вестей от Пайка, без них (если они, конечно, окажутся благоприятными) нам было не с чем подступать к миссис Уишоу с расспросами.   
  
Позавтракав, мы отправили инспектора на почту, а потом предоставили ему право улаживать формальности с отправкой тела мисс Флей в Лондон. Сами же вместе с доктором Скоттом поехали в имение. Он правил Чёлкой, запряжённой в вагонет, мы же с Холмсом ехали верхом.   
  
Присутствие моего коллеги оказалось кстати — миссис Уишоу, как нам сообщили, страдала мигренью и с утра не покидала своей комнаты. Мистер Уишоу выглядел растерянно, он совершенно не знал, что ему делать в сложившихся обстоятельствах. К тому же дела требовали его присутствия в конторе. Холмс успокоил его, сказав, что все вопросы решит инспектор, а, после того как мы просмотрим письма родителей девушки, её вещи можно будет упаковать и отправить в Лондон — пусть несчастные мистер и миссис Флей сами решат, что с ними делать.   
  
— Надеюсь, они не побрезгуют взять от меня чек, — сказал Уишоу, — ведь помогать им больше некому.   
  
— Очень благородно с вашей стороны, сэр, — ответил мой друг. — Теперь о делах, если позволите. Мы с Уотсоном хотели бы поговорить с вашей сестрой, а потом с экономкой.   
  
— Пожалуйста. В том, что касается моей сестры, полагаюсь на вашу деликатность, джентльмены.   
  
Мисс Сару привела к нам экономка, миссис Дамьен, — француженка по отцу, но англичанка по матери и манерам.  
  
— Здравствуйте, мисс Сара, — поздоровался Холмс. — Как вы сегодня поживаете?  
  
— Здравствуйте, господа, — девочка присела и покосилась на экономку. — Спасибо, хорошо.  
  
— Не хотите ли прогуляться? Думаю, вам скучно сидеть дома.   
  
— Должна ли я сопровождать мисс Сару, джентльмены? — опередила экономка едва успевшую открыть рот девочку.   
  
Та вздохнула и опустила глаза, покоряясь судьбе. Понятно было, что в присутствии экономки она не скажет ничего, что противоречило бы образу благовоспитанной юной леди.  
  
— Это вовсе не обязательно, миссис Дамьен, — Холмс говорил любезно, но тон его не терпел возражений. — У вас, полагаю, много дел, а мы чуть позже будем вынуждены отнять немного вашего драгоценного времени.   
  
Экономка поджала губы, но не возражать же знаменитому сыщику? Сара меж тем, стараясь скрыть торжествующий взгляд, побыстрее открыла дверь и, не дожидаясь нас, спустилась в сад. Мы направились следом и вскоре догнали девочку у большого дуба, заботливо сохранённого архитектором.   
  
— Держу пари, — сказал Холмс, глядя на толстые ветки, — вы не раз забирались на это дерево.   
  
— Когда удавалось улизнуть от мисс, — кивнула девочка. Что ж, по крайней мере, честно.  
  
— Я бы тоже не удержался. В родительском имении у меня была особая ива, а у вас, получается, есть особый дуб. Вы не покажете нам озеро?   
  
— Конечно. Вы хотите посмотреть то место, где братец обычно рисует? Думаете, она оставила там... какие-нибудь улики?  
  
Мисс Сара указала нам на одну из дорожек, которая огибала лужайку, стриженную лишь первый сезон и очень далёкую от идеала.   
  
— Нам туда.   
  
— Ведите, мисс Сара, — Холмс полушутливо-полугалантно подал девочке руку. — И кто же оставил улики у озера?  
  
— Ну, я не знаю, — смутилась девочка то ли от вопроса, то ли от жеста моего друга, но взяла его под локоть. — Она ведь часто ходит туда, где братец рисует. Мы с мисс сколько раз видели её там.  
  
— Смотреть, как художник рисует или пишет маслом, очень интересно. Это позировать обычно скучно. Ваш брат никогда вас не рисовал?   
  
— Рисовал, но он хорошо рисует по памяти. Он и Уишоу рисовал, и даже миссис Дамьен, и никто из нас не сидел перед ним часами. И зачем это, он же помнит, как мы выглядим. Правда, давно, ещё в Лондоне, братец рисовал мисс — вот она позировала. Но тогда она жила в доме недолго и он не запомнил её так уж хорошо.   
  
— А почему вы называете старшего брата по фамилии? — спросил Холмс.  
  
Мисс Сара сморщила нос.  
  
— Она смешная. Фамилия. Ну... я не знаю, сэр. Просто... это так странно, менять фамилию, правда? Чем плоха наша?  
  
— Вероятно, ваш брат сменил фамилию исключительно ради бизнеса. Что поделать, мисс, человеческое общество несовершенно и наполнено предрассудками. И ведь дела у вашего брата идут — вон уже и корабль назвал в вашу честь.   
  
— А некоторым завидно... — пробормотала девочка.  
  
— Кому же? — спросил Холмс ласково.   
  
— Она считает, что всё в первую очередь должно доставаться ей, — девочка упрямо не называла жену брата по имени. — Её надо рисовать, с ней надо ездить верхом, называть всё в её честь, даже первое пирожное за столом — ей. Правда-правда, когда они поженились, на второй день за чаем горничная мне хотела положить пирожное на тарелку, как всегда, а она вдруг возмутилась: «Разве не принято сначала подать десерт хозяйке дома?!» Мне пирожных хватит, но я считаю — это глупо.  
  
— Несомненно, мисс Сара, это глупо. Но миссис Уишоу можно понять — отчасти. Хотя бы почему она так делает. Относитесь к этому спокойно, всё равно ни один корабль не обольют шампанским в её честь.   
  
— Братец её любит...  
  
— Простите, мисс Сара, но не так уж плохо, когда муж любит жену, — делая вид, что не понимает намёка, заметил Холмс.   
  
Сара посмотрела на него внимательно, перевела взгляд на меня, сморщила нос, вздохнула и молча пошла по дорожке к озеру.  
  
— Мисс меня учила, что жена брата — это сестра. А к младшему брату это относится или только к младшей сестре, как вы думаете, доктор? — спросила она с самым невинным видом, когда мы с Холмсом нагнали её.  
  
— По закону жена брата — это сестра, разумеется, — ответил я. — Жену старшего брата следует как минимум уважать. Они ведь одногодки, если я не ошибаюсь? Ваш брат Бенджамен и миссис Уишоу?   
  
Мисс Сара кивнула и прибавила:  
  
— А братец рассердился, даже поссорился со мной, когда я так сказала. Вообще он сегодня со всеми ссорится. Даже с Ричардом поругался.  
  
— Почему вдруг? — спросил Холмс. — Они ведь так дружны.   
  
— Да братец мне сказал, что я должна сочувствовать Ей, ведь она мне всё равно что сестра, раз Юрайя — мой брат. А я сказала: «Ой, он ведь и твой брат тоже, выходит — Она и твоя сестра?» Ричард засмеялся, а Бен обиделся, велел заткнуться. Тогда Ричард сказал, что сочувствовать надо мисс Флей... в общем, поругались. Ричард даже уехал куда-то,.. правда вещи не забрал, я специально в его комнате проверила.  
  
— Занятный малый этот Ричард, — заметил Холмс.  
  
— Он хороший, — вдруг посерьёзнела Сара. — Не смотрите, что такой... Он добрый, правда. И братцу он настоящий друг. Даже если не всё одобряет, что Бен делает, но всегда поможет. И меня он тут единственный принимает всерьёз. Я своих братьев люблю, мистер Холмс, только для них я всегда маленькая девочка.  
  
— О, моя дорогая, мне уже далеко за тридцать, а для Майкрофта я всё такой же «маленький братец», — рассмеялся Холмс.   
  
— Так вы взрослый, вам это уже не важно, — вздохнула Сара. — Не надо никому доказывать, что умный, и никто не учит вас, «как правильно сморкаться, чтобы все хотя бы думали, что ты настоящая леди»... А Ричард разговаривает со мной нормально. Если ждёте, что я про него скажу хоть что-то плохое, то нет. И до мисс ему не было никакого дела, если вам что-то миссис Дамьен скажет — не слушайте. Он точно не убивал её. Он даже комаров не убивает, когда они кусают его, представляете? Не потому, что жалеет их, конечно, но говорит, что ему неприятно, если они будут лежать на нём дохлые.  
  
— Нет-нет, я вовсе не жду, что вы станете говорить о Ричарде дурно, мисс Сара. Я бы, напротив, очень удивился.   
  
— Мы уже заметили, что Ричард — натура чувствительная, — заметил я. — Вот уж поистине — внешность бывает обманчива.   
  
— Разве это плохо — быть чувствительным, доктор? Но если вы думаете, что я влюблена в Ричарда, то ни капельки. Мистер Холмс, вы же хотите меня допросить, правильно? Меня считают ребёнком, но это не значит, что я мало вижу или понимаю. Спрашивайте прямо.  
  
— Дорогая мисс Сара, допрашивают подозреваемых, а со свидетелей снимают показания, — улыбнулся Холмс. — Из ваших слов я уже понял, что у миссис Уишоу и вашего брата Бенджамена роман. Но я предполагал это и раньше. Другое дело, насколько они неосторожно себя ведут?  
  
— Уишоу... — девочка запнулась и мотнула головой, — Юрайя ничего не замечал, мне кажется. Он такой, знаете... я бы сказала, он просто не верит в то, что брат может так поступать с братом. Но, честно говоря, он и романа Бена с мисс не заметил за целый год в Лондоне.  
  
— А у них был роман? — удивился я.  
  
Конечно, я помнил, что Бенджамен был в курсе некоторых семейных проблем мисс Флей, сейчас мы услышали, что он рисовал гувернантку. Конечно, с его стороны проявлять интерес к молодой ещё женщине, пусть и постарше себя, было естественно. Но на что рассчитывала она сама, крутя романы с хозяйским младшим братом?  
  
— Мисс наняли, когда мы с Беном переехали к старшему брату. Так что мы в доме появились почти одновременно все трое. Ей понравился Юрайя, она ему улыбалась, беседы... разговоры пыталась завести. Она тогда увлекалась «Джен Эйр», вы читали, наверное? Я прочитала позже... Мисс быстро поняла, что Юрайя не реагирует на её отношение. По-моему, он даже не понимал, что она кокетничает с ним. А Бен... Мисс даже думала, что он на ней женится, мне кажется. Она прямо не говорила, но это чувствовалось. А потом Юрайя женился. Мисс, хоть уже и была как бы влюблена в Бена, всё равно злилась, что выбрали не её. А тут ещё и Бен стал всё меньше уделять ей внимания и явно влюбился в эту... эту...  
  
— И что же, мисс Флей молча терпела такое положение вещей? — спросил Холмс. — Не пыталась как-то мстить миссис Уишоу?   
  
— А как ей отомстишь? Я вот думала-думала... — девочка запнулась, но мне показалось, что она едва не завершила фразу словами «но так ничего и не придумала».  
  
— Ну вот я помню реплику мисс Флей за ужином. Судя по всему, у неё был тяжёлый характер? Вероятно, она его еле сдерживала перед миссис Уишоу?   
  
— Да нет, знаете, она, — девочка упорно не называла жену брата по имени, — она же ничего не понимает, ей кажется, что её все обожают. А мисс делает... делала вид, что тоже восхищена и... в общем, набилась в наперсницы, или как там это называется. Она через мисс передавала записочки Бену. И он, дурень такой, тоже. Только я точно знаю, что мисс их читала. Я пару раз слышала, как мисс говорила Бену, мол, тебя будут ждать у озера в три часа, как-то так. А откуда ей знать, если она не читала записок? На словах Она передавать не стала бы, записочки духами поливала и рисовала на конверте цветочки и голубей. Бе-е-е...  
  
— Действительно «бе-е-е», — пробормотал Холмс. — А далековато до озера. Мы всё идём и идём.   
  
— Уже рядом. Ну, она-то верхом ездит. А я не люблю верхом, всю за... ой. Не люблю, в общем.  
  
Холмс не выдержал и рассмеялся.   
  
— Вас, наверное, пытаются заставить ездить в дамском седле?   
  
— Конечно. «Молодая леди должна...» Да ну, глупости это. Мне гораздо интереснее читать детективы, чем любовные романы. И во всех этих юбках ужасно неудобно забираться... гулять! Нам с Беном надо было родиться наоборот. Я бы тогда носила штаны и пошла учиться коммерции, а ему бы юбки ничуть не помешали рисовать всю эту ерунду... а может, помогли бы находить сюжеты повеселее.  
  
— Я бы не сказал, что ваш брат рисует такую уж ерунду. Он пытается найти свою нишу. Художникам сейчас приходится несладко — после появления фотографии. О… вот и озеро. Какой романтичный вид!  
  
Озеро возникло перед нами внезапно — надо отдать должное устроителю парка, он прекрасно рассчитал эффект. Это был естественный водоём, который облагородили, совершенно сменили прибрежную растительность, ликвидировали заросли камыша и осоки, лишив водоплавающих птиц пристанища. Чуть в стороне завезённым песком устлали расчищенный берег и, видимо, мелководье. Купальня для дам еле виднелась за деревьями — возможно, ею тоже пользовались. Но на песчаном участке, несомненно, ежедневно кипела жизнь. Даже не будучи «Шерлоком Холмсом», я заметил ямки от ножек мольберта, а под деревьями земля пестрела следами копыт.   
  
— Вот тут Бен рисует последнее время, — девочка уселась на лежащий на берегу чуть в стороне спиленный ствол. — И фотография гораздо полезнее. Это ведь как... ну, раньше книги переписывали от руки. А теперь просто печатают. Зачем же тратить столько времени и сил на то, что можно просто сфотографировать? От всего, что делают люди, должна быть польза, разве не так, мистер Холмс, доктор?  
  
— Увы, мисс Сара, не соглашусь,— покачал я головой, присаживаясь рядом. — Если бы люди ограничивались только пользой, жизнь стала бы пресной. И человеку свойственно искать путь, чтобы выразить себя. Вот возьмите хотя бы Холмса — он сыщик, и его профессия, конечно, приносит пользу, но он ещё и прекрасный скрипач. Какая польза от того, что он играет на скрипке? Он же не выступает с концертами и не развлекает публику.   
  
— Только плохой художник слепо копирует окружающую действительность, — сказал Холмс, покосившись на меня. — Особенно теперь. И у вашего брата, несомненно, есть способности к живописи. Во всяком случае, он достиг заметного мастерства. Остальное придёт позже… ну, или не придёт. Но он хотя бы попытается найти себя. А вы что же, не видите никакой пользы в искусстве?   
  
— В искусстве нахожу. И даже если мистер Холмс играет на скрипке хотя бы одному кому-то, кто рад его слышать, хоть вашей квартирной хозяйке, то уже играет не зря. А то, что рисует Бен, вы первый похвалили, честное слово. Кроме, конечно... но женщины точно неискренни, они хвалят, чтобы просто сделать приятное, я же вижу.  
  
— Но согласитесь, что «Ундина» хороша — по-своему. Вот уж ундина так ундина. Затащит под воду и придушит, глазом не моргнув.   
  
— Если бы Юрайя посмотрел и понял, на что способна эта... Ундина, то была бы польза. А так...  
  
— А так польза есть, вероятно, для Бенджамена. Хотя бы в глубине души он понимает, что ввязался во что-то не то.   
  
Девочка вдруг перевела взгляд и, не моргая, смотрела на моего друга несколько секунд.  
  
— Я её не люблю, — сказала она наконец, — но зачем ей убивать мисс? Даже если она узнала бы, что та читает её записочки... это как-то слишком, убивать за такое? И потом, она дур... глупая. Даже мисс была умнее. Разве глупые люди убивают?  
  
— Во-первых, никто миссис Уишоу пока ни в чём не обвиняет. Я имел в виду, что ваш брат подспудно чувствует, что связь с женой брата его губит. А убивают самые разные люди. Это не зависит от уровня интеллекта.   
  
— На всякий случай хочу сказать, что, хоть у меня и была причина, я мисс тоже не убивала. Меня раздражает... раздражала опека, и я вовсе не хочу поступить в пансион к жеманным дурочкам, куда она меня готовила, я бы с бОльшим удовольствием училась торговле или финансам... но я мисс не убивала, честное слово. А больше та никому не мешала. Если бы убили жену брата...  
  
Холмс опустился на ствол рядом с девочкой.  
  
— Вы бы порадовались? — спросил он.  
  
— Уж точно не жалела бы. Она сделала мне самое плохое, что только бывает — я теперь должна выбирать между двумя братьями. Но убивать я не стала бы даже её.  
  
— Не нужно кого-то выбирать. Зачем? — Холмс пожал плечами. — Ошибки, которые совершают оба ваших брата, не имеют к вам никакого отношения, то есть, я хочу сказать, вы не несёте за них ответственности. Вы когда-нибудь говорили Бенджамену, что думаете о его отношениях с миссис Уишоу?  
  
— Конечно. Иначе я бы не рассказала об этом вам. Но он знает, что ни я, ни Ричард его не выдадим Юрайе. Никогда. И полиции я тоже не сказала бы. Я доверяю только вам.  
  
— Спасибо за доверие, мисс Сара. Бенджамен за что-то так обижен на брата, что не хочет держать свои желания в узде?   
  
По мне, так этот Бенджамен был просто неблагодарной свиньёй. А Холмс пытался найти какое-то рациональное зерно в его поступках.   
  
— Нет... я не знаю... Ему не на что обижаться. Я же говорю, ему надо было родиться женщиной, тогда всё было бы в порядке.  
  
— Отчего же женщиной?   
  
— А это решило бы все проблемы: он бы не спутался с мисс, мог бы просто дружить с женой брата, влюбился бы в Ричарда, вышел замуж за него, родил детишек, и не надо было бы думать, не утащит ли его на дно какая-то нечисть.  
  
Однако. Я с удивлением посмотрел на мисс Сару.   
  
— Думаю, вашему старшему брату следовало бы нанять для вас не гувернантку, а учителей, которые подготовили бы вас к поступлению в Леди-Маргарет-Холл, — неожиданно сказал Холмс.  
  
Щёки мисс Сары порозовели.   
  
— Я буду ужасно благодарна вам, если вы ему об этом скажете. Очень-очень благодарна, — пробормотала она.  
  
— Уж скажу, будьте уверены. Но это вовсе не означает, что вы не должны стать леди, моя дорогая.   
  
— Да уж, в Оксфорде учатся только леди... Мистер Холмс, вы ведь тоже не любите женщин? Доктор так пишет.  
  
Я опешил, а Холмс рассмеялся.   
  
— Ну что вы, я люблю и очень уважаю женщин. И всегда готов им помочь. Доктор много что приписывает моему двойнику. Но вы правда считаете, будто я не знаю, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца? Точно вращается, или всё наоборот? — он подмигнул. — Но если серьёзно, мисс Сара, совсем неплохо уметь себя хорошо подать в обществе. Однако далеко не это превратит вас в настоящую леди. В нашей с доктором гостиной на Бейкер-стрит перебывали самые разные женщины — порой к нам приходили дамы из высших слоёв общества, но они не вызывали никакой симпатии. А зачастую к нам обращались работающие женщины, что, как вы знаете, не очень-то приветствуется, однако они обладали добротой, честностью, решительностью, сами пробивались в жизни, и, поверьте, это были самые настоящие леди. В высоком смысле слова.   
  
— Я бы хотела родиться мужчиной, — решительно заявила мисс Сара и сжала кулачки. — Учиться полезному, помогать брату, работать на него, самой зарабатывать деньги. Если это может делать леди — я потерплю и юбки.  
  
— Ну-ну, — Холмс мягко похлопал её по руке. — Насчёт юбок — хорошо вас понимаю. Это ужасно. Если вы пообещаете сохранить всё в секрете, я расскажу вам одну историю. Доктор вряд ли сделает из неё рассказ.   
  
— Историю о преступлении? — глаза у мисс Сары загорелись, она вскочила на ноги.   
  
— Почти. Но мне пришлось переодеваться в даму и танцевать на балу.   
  
— Не может быть!  
  
— Клянусь! Вот послушайте…  
  
Пока мы шли до дома, Холмс вкратце успел рассказать тот забавный случай с «кузиной Гарднер». Он, конечно, обошёл молчанием имя одного своего партнёра по танцу, но и графа с маркизом вполне хватило. Мисс Сара даже подпрыгивала временами от восторга и хлопала в ладоши, слыша очередные подробности. Мне, признаться, тоже понравилась эта девочка, так что я разделял желание Холмса немного её порадовать. Остаток истории Холмс поведал мисс Саре уже под дубом. Экономка с удивлением смотрела на нас в открытое окно, не понимая, чем вызван такой восторг хозяйской сестры.   
  
— Знаете, сэр, когда-нибудь я приду к вам на Бейкер-стрит, — заявила мисс Сара, — и расскажу, чего добилась в жизни. Спасибо, это была самая приятная моя прогулка.   
  
Тут она растеряла свою важность, вприпрыжку влетела в двери дома, мы чинно вошли следом и собирались тут же перехватить миссис Дамьен, спеша допро… взять с неё показания, а заодно не дать ей испортить мисс Саре настроение брюзжанием и поучениями.   
  
Но в холле мы столкнулись с нашим общим другом, доктором Скоттом, про которого мы, грешные, совершенно забыли и бросили его на произвол нервов миссис Уишоу. Скотт, как полагается бывшему военному, стойко выдержал испытание, по его словам — выслушал причитания пациентки, накапал успокоительного и велел лежать.   
  
— Я поеду домой, пожалуй, — сказал он. — Вдруг инспектор вернётся и сначала заедет ко мне. Он же тут вам пока не нужен?   
  
— Пока нет, — покачал головой Холмс.  
  
— Спасибо, дружище, — я тряхнул Скотту руку. — Что бы мы без вас делали?  
  
— Вероятно, спокойно вели бы расследование, — рассмеялся доктор, — и не думали, куда меня девать. Надеюсь увидеть вас за ланчем. Я, пожалуй, вернусь домой верхом, а вагонет оставлю вам.   
  
С этими словами он удалился.   
  
Экономку мы нашли в буфетной, точнее в небольшой комнате, которая к ней примыкала. Там у окна стоял небольшой столик, а у стены — шкафчик с амбарными книгами. Миссис Дамьен сидела за столом с пачкой бумаг из магазинов и лавок, всем своим видом изображала деловитость, бодро щёлкала костяшками счёт и вписывала полученные результаты в одну из книг.   
  
— Хозяйство в порядке, мадам? — любезно осведомился Холмс.   
  
— Разумеется, мистер Холмс. У меня всегда всё в порядке. А у вас? Мисс Сара ответила на ваши вопросы?  
  
— Мы просто беседовали, — улыбнулся Холмс. — Но да, я почерпнул кое-что полезное из разговора с ней.   
  
— Если у вас есть вопросы ко взрослому человеку, давно живущему в доме, я к вашим услугам, господа. Мистер Уишоу просил меня ответить на любые.  
  
По лицу экономки было видно, что если бы не «просьба» хозяина, она бы ещё подумала, нужно ли с нами откровенничать.  
  
Холмс же начал расспросы сразу и в лоб:  
  
— Когда мисс Флей поступила на службу к мистеру Уишоу? И что вы вообще можете рассказать о покойной? Вы ладили с ней?  
  
— Я веду дом много лет, а мисс Флей служила у мистера Уишоу всего три года. Это ей следовало ладить со мной. И она старалась. Должна сказать, молодая леди в самом начале пыталась занять в жизни хозяина больше места, чем полагалось. Но довольно быстро поняла тщетность своих усилий. А как гувернантку мне её упрекнуть не в чем.  
  
— А что же, мистер Уишоу, тогда ещё Тейлор, совсем не обращал внимания на молоденькую гувернантку?   
  
— Мистер Уишоу, — экономка упрямо называла хозяина его нынешней фамилией, — всегда предпочитал ровесниц.  
  
— Однако женился он если и на ровеснице, то младшего брата, — заметил Холмс.   
  
— Я же не сказала, что он предпочитает на ровесницах жениться, — поджала губы экономка. — Женитьба не для предпочтений.  
  
— Так и мисс Флей вполне соответствовала бы тому, что требуется от жены. Она была ещё молода, но и не настолько, чтобы тяготиться браком с солидным мужчиной. Вероятно, дело не только во вполне приличной фамилии Уишоу? Ведь в остальном, руководствуйся ваш хозяин трезвым расчётом, он бы вряд ли пропустил мисс Флей.   
  
Женщина смотрела на нас пару секунд не мигая, потом рассмеялась.  
  
— Расчёт мистера Уишоу был в другом, господа. Он женился на дочери своего давнего знакомого, получил фамилию и... — миссис Дамьен запнулась, видимо пытаясь сформулировать, что же ещё получил её хозяин от этого брака.  
  
— И? — мягко переспросил Холмс.  
  
— Мисс Флей не тяготилась бы браком с кем угодно, — отрезала экономка. — Но мистеру Уишоу даже в голову не приходило посмотреть на неё с этой точки зрения. Что конкретно вас интересует, господа?  
  
— Вы сказали, что ваш хозяин и его тесть давно знакомы. Хотелось бы узнать об этом поподробнее.   
  
— В самом начале своей карьеры мистер... — экономка вздохнула, — Тейлор служил под началом мистера Джеймса Уишоу в конторе, которая посредничала при продажах колониальных товаров. Мистер Уишоу был тогда ещё молод, но уже дослужился до начальника отделения, имел жену и маленькую дочь. Жена его из какого-то тоже довольно знатного рода, но шестая или седьмая дочь в семье. Кажется, её родители стеснялись работающего зятя. Мистер Тейлор служил под руководством мистера Уишоу несколько лет, видел также его жену и маленькую дочь, хотя в дом вхож не был. Потом мой хозяин смог продвинуться дальше, обзавёлся собственным делом и знакомство само собой прекратилось. Два года назад хозяин вёл дела с той, прежней, конторой и встретил мистера Джеймса Уишоу, побывал у него в гостях и вскоре сделал предложение юной мисс Уишоу.   
  
— И дела мистера Уишоу-тестя как раз шли не самым лучшим образом? Кстати, он, вероятно, тоже получил что-то от этого брака, а не только возможность выгодно пристроить дочь-бесприданницу?   
  
— Насколько я знаю, он оставил опостылевшую службу и стал содержать свою жену на те деньги, что ему выплачивает зять. За что-то вроде услуг консультанта, но вы же понимаете, что мелкий клерк в мелкой конторе вряд ли может в чём-то консультировать такого человека, как мистер Юрайя Уишоу.  
  
— Словом, мистер Уишоу-тесть неплохо устроился… — начал Холмс.  
  
Но тут в столовой раздался перестук каблучков и крики мисс Сары: «Доктор Уотсон! Доктор Уотсон, где вы?»  
  
Мы поспешили на зов. Девочка подбежала ко мне, вцепилась в рукав пиджака. Лицо её было искажено страхом.   
  
— Мисс Сара, как вы себя ведёте? — начала было экономка, которая просочилась в столовую из-за спины Холмса.   
  
— Идёмте, идёмте скорее, — та не обращала внимания на нотации.   
  
— Останьтесь тут, миссис Дамьен, — велел Холмс, — мы сами разберёмся.   
  
Мисс Сара через гостиную вывела нас в холл.   
  
— Что случилось, дорогая? — спросил я.   
  
— Там Бен... он изрезал ножом картины, ломает рамы, и в камин кинул какую-то картину, оттуда всё вывалилось на пол, горит... меня вытолкал... доктор, он с ума сошёл, наверное! Юрайи нет дома! Я боюсь, что Бенджи с собой что-то сделает! Помогите ему!  
  
Мы побежали в правое крыло. Холмс без всяких церемоний вышиб новомодную хлипкую дверь. Слава богу, мисс Саре только показалось, что начался пожар. Если из камина на пол и упало несколько угольков, Бенджамен их давно затоптал. Угольки от сожжённых картин не образуются, следовательно, камин в летний день растапливали ради того, чтобы поддерживать в обширном помещении нужную температуру. К счастью (господи, я сам не ожидал, что так подумаю), полотна с гротескными уродцами так и остались висеть на местах. На куске холста, который ещё не успел охватить огонь, я заметил волчий хвост. Следовательно, это не повезло оборотню. Но «Ундины» и след простыл, как и самого хозяина мастерской. Однако одно из больших венецианских окон было открыто. Мисс Сара вскрикнула и выскочила наружу. Мы бросились за ней на лужайку, где Бенджамен готовил аутодафе для прекрасной «нечисти». Обычно напомаженные волосы его были растрёпаны, воротничок рубашки сорван. Он всё пытался подпалить останки картины, чиркая каминными спичками.   
  
— Керосином облить надо, — деловито посоветовал Холмс из-за моей спины. — Лучше будет гореть. Есть керосин, Тейлор?  
  
Бенджамен опешил.  
  
— Есть… нет… не знаю… — бормотал он.   
  
Сара кинулась к брату и обхватила его руками, встав между ним и останками картины.   
  
— Зачем же портить такую замечательную лужайку? — заметил я. — Куда торопиться? Не лучше ли в камине? Всё-таки труд садовника нелёгкий.   
  
— Да, цветы завянут от жара, — Холмс с сомнением посмотрел на свои руки (перчатки, как и шляпы, конечно, остались в доме, из которого мы выскочили), но всё же взялся за кусок подрамника с обрывком холста. — Помельче порубить, тогда и в камине поместится. Вы что, руками всё это ломали? Доктор, взгляните, мистер Тейлор не поранился?  
  
— По счастью, нет, — я взялся за запястье Бенджамена. Пульс у него отплясывал джигу.   
  
Бенджамен вздрогнул от прикосновения и посмотрел на меня. Я успел разглядеть его зрачки, они реагировали как полагается. Что ж, его срыв хотя бы объяснялся не возвращением к дурной привычке.   
  
— Пойдёмте в дом, — сказал Холмс, подходя вплотную. — Тейлор, прислуга смотрит в окна, и не только прислуга. Идёмте.  
  
Бенджамен не ответил, он растерянно посмотрел на прижимавшуюся к нему сестру.   
  
— Дорогая, — сказал я, — всё в порядке, незачем волноваться.   
  
— Сара, иди к себе, — слабым голосом пробормотал Бенджамен.   
  
— Вот ещё, я с тобой хочу!  
  
— Мисс Сара, — Холмс поманил девочку к себе.   
  
Когда та нехотя подошла, он наклонился и что-то зашептал ей на ухо. Она помрачнела, но, буркнув «Ладно!», ушла в дом.   
  
Мы собрали останки картины и сопроводили Бенджамена в мастерскую. Сложив куски холста и обломки подрамника у камина, Холмс взял кочергу и поворошил догоравшего оборотня.   
  
— Насчёт волка я полностью согласен. Картина неудачная. Но чем вам не угодила «Ундина»?   
  
— Она... колдует, — пробормотал Бенджамен, глядя на язычки пламени, — получилась... как живая. Действует. Действовала.  
  
— Ну что получилась как живая — это верно, — сказал я, — но вот насчёт колдовства… Глупости всё это, мистер Тейлор. Уж извините, но это не колдовство — это ваша совесть.   
  
Бен всё же огляделся, удостоверяясь, что сестра вышла из комнаты, из чего я сделал вывод, что он приходит в себя.  
  
— Вы говорите, как он, — прозвучало достаточно мрачно.  
  
— Боюсь, я тоже присоединюсь к общему хору, — заметил Холмс. — Конечно, миссис Уишоу — далеко не образец добродетели, но вы обманывали двоих. Не только вашего брата, но и саму миссис Уишоу. Судя по «Ундине», вы её не любите. Я бы даже сказал, побаиваетесь. Так к чему вы принимали её «ухаживания»? Простите, но я уверен, что инициатива исходила от неё.   
  
— Я живой человек, у меня есть... желания. — Бенджамен судорожно принялся доламывать подрамник. — Она очень... она не была неопытна, если вас интересует. Мой брат...  
  
— Ваш брат может быть каким угодно наивным, хотя мне мало в это верится, — ответил Холмс, равнодушно глядя на его метания. — Возможно, вам, в силу вашего возраста, он кажется даже недалёким, что тоже в корне неверно. Но он ваш брат, который, насколько я понимаю, никогда не возражал против вашего увлечения живописью и даже оплатил обучение.   
  
— Я люблю своего брата и благодарен ему! — с вызовом заявил молодой человек, затолкав в камин один из обломков, намотав на него часть полотна.  
  
Когда огонь занялся, в камин последовали и другие части картины. Бенджамен постепенно успокаивался. Он взялся за одну из тряпок, чтобы вытереть руки, но, видимо, этой тряпкой он ещё раньше вытирал кисти. Он тут же испачкался в коричневой краске, чертыхнулся и бросил тряпку в камин, вслед картине.   
  
— Хороша благодарность, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Ну да бог с вами. Вместо того чтобы засорять камин, вы бы лучше поехали к другу и помирились с ним.   
  
— Что вы в этом понимаете! — вспылил вдруг Бенджамен.  
  
— Помните, я намекнул вам насчёт того, что не всё, что вас беспокоит или пугает, стоит демонстрировать на полотнах? Судя по всему, ваш друг — тот ещё любитель слабого пола, и это вам не нравится. Однако вы не хотели выглядеть в его глазах совсем… скажем так, невинным. Отсюда ваша интрижка с мисс Флей, а потом с женой брата. Но вы не любили ни ту, ни другую. Зато вы очень привязаны к другу и боитесь этого. Боитесь, что об этом догадается ваш брат, боитесь, что это поймёт сам Ричард.   
  
Бенджамен резко побледнел.  
  
— Вы... вы... ну идите, донесите на меня!   
  
Холмс беззвучно рассмеялся и похлопал его по плечу.  
  
— Больше мне делать нечего, молодой человек, чем стоять на страже нашей ханжеской морали.   
  
— Он всё равно уехал... — Бенджамен понурил голову.  
  
— Ну да, уехал. А вещи-то оставил. И до сих пор за ними не посылал.   
  
— Всё равно. Что я ему скажу?.. Вам не понять, вы уже слишком стары для этого, — буркнул Бенджамен.  
  
— Ну вы и нахал, — не выдержал я. — Вероятно, для вас и брат — замшелый старик?   
  
— Мистер Тейлор не нахал, он просто слишком юн, — поправил меня Холмс.   
  
Бенджамен нахмурился и покраснел.   
  
— Езжайте и просто попросите прощения, — продолжил Холмс, — если уж поссорились с другом, надо мириться как можно скорее.   
  
— К тому же, — подхватил я, признав правоту Холмса, — вы ведь поссорились, когда стали говорить о сочувствии к миссис Уишоу, не так ли? Вам не кажется, что ваш друг, — я понизил голос, — попросту ревнует вас, даже если не отдаёт себе в этом отчёта?  
  
Бенджамен сглотнул, уставился на меня, перевёл взгляд на Холмса, мотнул головой и выскочил из комнаты.  
  
— Ну вот, допросить мальчика не успели, — усмехнулся я.  
  
— Да что бы мы ещё смогли узнать от него? — хмыкнул Холмс, подтолкнув кочергой кусок холста туда, где пламя разгоралось всё ярче. — Ну и вонь…   
  
— А что вы шепнули мисс Саре? — полюбопытствовал я.  
  
— Я сказал ей, что мы, мужчины, конечно, болваны, потому что стесняемся излишне демонстрировать при дамах эмоции, но всё же не стоит смущать Бенджамена. И я пообещал ей, что, если она оставит нас наедине со своим братом, мы уговорим его помириться с Ричардом.   
  
Тут упомянутая мисс Сара тихонько проскользнула в приоткрытую дверь.  
  
— Бенджамен побежал на конюшню, — сообщила она.  
  
— Он собирается к Ричарду, — небрежно произнёс Холмс.  
  
Девочка посмотрела на него с обожанием.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, вы просто волшебник!   
  
— В каком-то смысле, — Холмс не смог сдержать довольную улыбку. — Однако нам с доктором пора заняться делами. Мы кое-что захватим в комнате мисс и отправимся к доктору Скотту.   
  
Мисс Сара вдруг посмотрела на него жалобно.  
  
— Что такое, дорогая?  
  
— Значит, я останусь тут одна, с Ней?   
  
— Миссис Уишоу вряд ли выйдет из своей комнаты в ближайшие три-четыре часа. Вы хотите сказать, что какой бы ни была мисс, она составляла вам компанию?   
  
— В общем, да, сэр. Миссис Дамьен, конечно… я бы даже согласилась… но она скажет: «Пойдите и займитесь чем-нибудь, мисс Сара».   
  
— Я вам дам один совет. Попросите миссис Дамьен научить вас разбираться с амбарными книгами. Думаю, она это одобрит. Заодно научит пользоваться счётами.   
  
— О! Я попробую! Спасибо, сэр!  
  
Мисс Сара попрощалась с нами и убежала умасливать экономку.   
  
— Бедная девочка, — покачал я головой. — Вроде братья любящие и заботливые, а живётся несладко.   
  
— Как любой неглупой женщине в наше время, — заметил Холмс, помешав кочергой в камине.   
  
Мы дождались, когда картина догорит, и вернулись из правого крыла дома в холл.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, я глупею, — проворчал Холмс. — Следовало бы сначала взять у экономки ключ, а потом посылать к ней мисс Сару.  
  
Но дела у девочки шли неплохо. Она сидела рядом с экономкой за столиком и что-то писала на листочке, почти конспектировала. Миссис Дамьер замерла, когда мы вошли, и вопросительно посмотрела на нас.  
  
— Что вам угодно, джентльмены?  
  
В ответ на просьбу Холмса дать ему ключ от комнаты мисс Флей и уверения, что инспектор в курсе того, что мы собираемся делать, она молча отцепила ключ от связки и подала ему. Мы прихватили чемоданчик, набитый письмами, и на обратном пути я благоразумно дожидался в холле, пока Холмс возвращал ключ.   
  
— Мисс Сара приступила к изучению счёт, — сообщил мой друг.   
  
— Ей хотя бы не придётся скучать. Кстати, мне показалось, или экономка слишком расположена к хозяину? — спросил я, когда мы вышли из дома и ожидали, пока подадут вагонет.   
  
— Это как раз не показалось. А вот верно ли то, что показалось мне? — Холмс подмигнул.   
  
— Что она — и мистер тогда ещё Тейлор? — поразился я. — Нет, каков!   
  
— Может, мы фантазируем, — пожал плечами Холмс, — а может, и нет. Миссис Дамьен хотя бы не склонна строить иллюзии.   
  
Домой мы добрались быстро. Меня Холмс усадил на козлы вагонета и доверил везти ценный груз, сам же поехал верхом. Всю дорогу он «шалил»: то гордо поглядывал на меня, то принимал «драматические» позы и декламировал отрывки из Шекспира, пародируя знаменитых актёров. Я не мог удержаться от смеха — настолько выходило похоже. Честно говоря, не будь я уверен в том, что Холмс не прикасался к шприцу вот уже несколько дней, я бы так не веселился.   
  
Доктор Скотт коротал время в одиночестве и обрадовался нашему возвращению. После ланча, проведённого в компании, он обрадовался ещё больше, потому что Холмс пригласил его присоединиться к разбору содержимого чемодана. Некоторое время мы потратили на то, чтобы рассортировать перепутанные кем-то письма по годам и по порядку получения. Затем каждый взял себе пачку и стал просматривать. Я поначалу чувствовал неловкость, а Холмс со Скоттом препарировали чужую частную жизнь с бесстрастностью исследователей. Впрочем, ничего особо деликатного в письмах пока не попадалось — рутинное перечисление каждодневных забот, упоминание о хронических болезнях, о сложности с деньгами, сплетни о соседях и тому подобное. Видимо, мисс Флей очень любила родителей, если терпеливо читала такие послания и отправляла ответы. Занятно, но письма родители писали, если можно так выразиться, «в четыре руки». Начинал обычно мистер Флей, а потом шли вставки, написанные его супругой. В конце оба родителя посылали дочери всяческие добрые пожелания и благодарили за заботу о них. Я не заметил в письмах ничего, что свидетельствовало бы о какой-то желчности четы Флей по отношению к соседям, зависти к чужому благосостоянию, лицемерия и тому подобных вещей и удивлялся, как у таких родителей могла вырасти дочь, отличавшаяся, как я успел заметить, изрядной долей хитрости и даже способной связаться с шантажистом. Может, безденежье доконало? Так хотелось подцепить богатого мужа, чтобы оставить профессию гувернантки, а неудачи следовали одна за другой?   
  
— «Милая моя девочка, — вдруг начал читать Холмс, — это только в романах всякие «Рочестеры» обращают внимания на гувернанток. В жизни они склонны больше к женщинам статусом пониже, ведь это не предполагает ответственности. К тому же твой хозяин вышел из низов и захочет встать на ступеньку повыше ещё и через женитьбу. Я не верю, что ты могла всерьёз им увлечься, судя по твоим письмам. Оставь его в покое, не питай напрасных иллюзий и не рискуй потерять хорошее место». Что ж, это подтверждает слова мисс Сары.   
  
— После такого поучения стала бы писать мисс Флей родителям о Бенджамене? — заинтересовался я.   
  
Холмс пожал плечами.   
  
— Смотрите, тут два письма, отправленные в один день год назад, — сказал Скотт. — Одно обычное, второе отдельно от матери.   
  
— О! Доктор, читайте материнское, — велел Холмс.   
  
— Итак… — Скотт всмотрелся в бисерный почерк. — «Элис, не знаю, правильно ли я поступаю, но вынуждена отправить ещё одно письмо — уже от себя. Отцу вряд ли стоит его читать. Конечно, он в курсе случившегося, но у мужчин на всё своё мнение. К тому же он так и не узнал всех подробностей той, давней, трагедии. Церковь учит нас, что врагов следует прощать, но могу сообщить тебе не без удовольствия, что мистер Доусон, кажется, допился до ручки. Будучи совсем уж в невменяемом состоянии, он зачем-то ночью вздумал бродить по дому — вероятно, чтобы пугать жену и прислугу, свалился с лестницы и свернул себе шею. Уж не знаю, что там говорит церковь, но есть Бог на небесах. В конце концов, сказано «и аз воздам». Бедная миссис Доусон наконец-то вздохнёт спокойно, получит наследство и заживёт в своё удовольствие. Она это заслужила годами мучений. Полиция, конечно, вела дознание, но вся прислуга единодушно показала, что покойный в подпитии совершенно терял человеческий облик, жена вынуждена была запираться от него в спальне, да и прислуга тоже пряталась. Вскрылись также некоторые подробности о том, как грязно покойный домогался девушек, которые работали на него. Миссис Доусон, пошли ей бог здоровья, тогда позаботилась о тебе, дала хорошие рекомендации, понимая, что виноват во всём её муж. За прошедшие три года мистер Доусон спился окончательно, портить девушек был уже не в состоянии, но руки распускал по-прежнему. Боже мой, не представляешь, как я молилась, чтобы ты, девочка моя, вышла из того испытания… — Скотт покашлял и потёр переносицу, — стойко, чтобы не обвиняла себя, не считала падшей женщиной и не думала о всех мужчинах как о грубых животных. Мир порой бывает так жесток, я не устаю думать с горечью о том, что отца постигла неудача в делах и что ты, моя дорогая, вынуждена работать, завися от прихотей хозяев. Мистер Тейлор всё же хороший человек, настоящий джентльмен, пусть и не по рождению. Конечно, мисс Сару вскоре отправят в пансион, но ты можешь рассчитывать на самые хорошие рекомендации от мистера Тейлора. Бог даст, тебе повезёт в дальнейшем и ты познакомишься с кем-то, кто тебе по-настоящему понравится. И не говори мне о старых девах. Я вышла за твоего отца почти в тридцать, однако родила тебя и счастлива в браке по сию пору. Заканчиваю, дорогая. Прости, если невольно разбередила старые раны, но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты испытаешь те же чувства, что и я. Целую и обнимаю, моя милая крошка. Твоя любящая мать».   
  
— Боже мой, — пробормотал я. — И всё же бедняжка окончательно запуталась.   
  
— А что, с Бенджаменом у мисс Флей была связь? — спросил Скотт.   
  
— Была, — кивнул Холмс.   
  
— Сначала Уишоу — вроде как потенциально не слишком темпераментный, зрелый, но явно добрый мужчина, потом невинный мальчик.   
  
— А оказалось, что оба в чём-то такие же животные? — хмыкнул Холмс. — Не знаю, не знаю. К сожалению, медицина не пытается пока врачевать человеческие души, особенно женские, а когда пытается, делает только хуже. Посмотрим письма за последний год. Но вряд ли мисс стала бы откровенничать с матерью.   
  
Предположения Холмса подтвердились. Разве что судя по некоторым фразам можно было предположить, что мисс Флей прочила для своей подопечной отправку в пансион уже в конце года.   
  
Инспектор вернулся ближе к чаю. Доктор Скотт шутливо-приказным тоном заставил его сесть с нами за стол. Дрисколл так набросился на булочки с кремом и сэндвичи, что стало ясно: ланч он пропустил. Утолив голод, он отчитался о проделанной работе. Тело мисс Флей отправили в Лондон в сопровождении сержанта, снабжённого всеми необходимыми бумагами. Заодно инспектор велел ему поделикатнее расспросить несчастных родителей, не писала ли дочь им чего-то, что показалось бы подозрительным.   
  
— Я вам точно могу сказать: не писала, — сказал Холмс.  
  
— Вы просмотрели письма её родителей?  
  
— Да, втроём читали и не нашли ничего такого, чего мы с Уотсоном не услышали раньше в доме Уишоу.  
  
Холмс коротко сообщил инспектору основное: что у мисс Флей был тайный роман с хозяйским братом и быстро сошёл на нет, когда перед глазами молодого художника появился более интересный объект.   
  
— Так, выходит, мисс Флей собиралась шантажировать соперницу? — уточнил Дрисколл. — А этот господин из Лондона, который с ней встречался, он что за тип?   
  
— Он профессиональный шантажист. Но имя его я вам сообщить не могу, потому что не знаю.   
  
— Но вашему информатору оно известно, вероятно?  
  
— Да, но он побаивается этого типа, поэтому я не хочу давить на своего информатора и подводить его. Мы с Уотсоном ждём вестей из Лондона — мы или получим дополнительную информацию по делу, или удовольствуемся тем, что знаем.   
  
— Может, допросить миссис Уишоу?   
  
— А что вы ей предъявите? Измену мужу? У нас нет никаких доказательств, что она замешана в убийстве. Инспектор, я понимаю, что начальство на вас, возможно, давит и требует предъявить убийцу как можно скорее, но пока у вас есть возможность — тяните время. Сразу это дело не раскрыть. Жаль, что у вас мало людей: стоило бы опросить кондукторов в поезде, который увёз того ночного постояльца. Вряд ли ночью ехало много народа.   
  
— Но я дал поручение одному толковому констеблю — он как раз сегодня поехал на том же поезде в Лондон и обратно. По пути опросит кондукторов.   
  
— Прекрасно, инспектор. Шансы, что молодого человека запомнили, невелики, но вдруг нам повезёт? Мы ищем или убийцу или свидетеля, у которого были свои причины следить за мисс Флей. А что вам сказали на станционной почте?  
  
— Миссис Уишоу пару раз справлялась, не приходили ли на её имя письма из Лондона. Вроде бы она была уверена, что письма должны прийти, видимо как ответы на её собственные. Почтмейстер мне сообщил, что, поскольку миссис Уишоу не пожелала пояснить ему, от кого, собственно, она ожидала письма, он ничем не смог ей помочь. Все письма, которые приходили обитателям дома, он или отправлял прямо в особняк, или же, если они приходили вечером, при случае их забирала мисс Флей. Хм… А что, если у миссис Уишоу до замужества был какой-нибудь тайный ухажёр?   
  
— Мисс Сара считает жену брата дурочкой, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Та спокойно крутила роман с Бенджаменом только потому, что мистер Уишоу, видимо, страдает крайней степенью наивности в домашнем кругу. А с ваших слов получается, что миссис Уишоу и прежнего поклонника сохранила, и ещё одного приобрела? Мне с трудом верится, что она настолько холодна и расчётлива. Вот что, инспектор, давайте пока выкинем из головы это дело. Отдохните, вы сегодня славно поработали.   
  
— Оставайтесь у меня, — предложил Скотт.   
  
— О нет, спасибо, доктор, я поеду в N***, ведь может вернуться мой констебль. Спасибо за чай и за ваше гостеприимство. И вам спасибо, джентльмены.   
  
— Инспектор вам понравился, — заметил Холмс, когда Дрисколл покинул дом.   
  
— Он славный малый, — кивнул Скотт.   
  
— Что ж, возможно, вы станете хорошими друзьями, — улыбнулся я.   
  
— Если вы думаете, что я перестану приглашать вас к себе в гости, Уотсон, не надейтесь, — рассмеялся Скотт.   
  
— Думаю, я выражу не только своё мнение, но и мнение Уотсона, — сказал Холмс, — что мы при случае с удовольствием вас навестим, дорогой Скотт, если вы любезно пришлёте нам приглашение. Надеюсь, тут в округе больше некого будет убивать. 


	5. Chapter 5

Судьба определённо была на нашей стороне. Не успели мы позавтракать, как со станции для Холмса доставили пакет. Мой друг схватил его с жадностью. Внутри мы обнаружили письмо от Пайка, несколько записок и ещё одно послание, написанное каллиграфическим почерком. «Mon ami, — писал Пайк. Это обращение меня взбесило, но я не подал вида. — Я встретился с Эм. Не буду вам пересказывать весь наш разговор. Скажу только, что мне пришлось трудновато. Правда, мне показалось, что Эм больше прикидывался разгневанным вмешательством в его дела. Он, несомненно, принял решение поделиться информацией, лишь только услышал об убийстве.   
  
Эм сказал, что сначала посчитал дело выгодным. Мисс готова была на всё, чтобы расквитаться с соперницей. Сперва она приносила ничего не значащие записки с назначением времени и места свидания. Ему пришлось втолковывать девушке, какой именно материал необходим. Он немного поощрил её чеком на двадцать фунтов. Наконец в последнюю их встречу мисс принесла ему по-настоящему стоящий товар. Эм выдал ей чек на тысячу фунтов».  
  
— Чек ведь не нашли, — заметил я.  
  
— Совершенно верно, — кивнул Холмс. — Чек явно забрал убийца.   
  
— Что же? Это ограбление? — удивился Скотт. — Убийство ради ограбления? Но это же абсурд!   
  
— Конечно, — кивнул Холмс.   
  
— Может, убийца искал в карманах жертвы какие-то бумаги, а чек прихватил… ну, просто машинально? Всё-таки сумма большая. Вряд ли чек был именной. Скорее всего, на предъявителя. Возможно, его уже обналичили?  
  
Холмс прищёлкнул пальцами.   
  
— Бумагу мне и перо. Я напишу текст телеграммы, отправьте надёжного человека на станцию.   
  
— Есть ли что-нибудь, чего не смог бы сделать Майкрофт? — улыбнулся я.   
  
— Сложно сказать, старина.   
  
Через пару минут Роджерс уехал на станцию, а мы занялись записками и неким письмом, за которое Эм, он же Милвертон, отвалил кругленькую сумму. Записки и правда не представляли никакого интереса для профессионального шантажиста. В них всего лишь назначалось время и место встречи, изредка попадались всякие нежные словечки. Даже зная, кто и кому их писал, шантажист не смог бы угрожать жертве. Только мы развернули письмо, как миссис Роджерс доложила об инспекторе. Просто удивительно вовремя он появился, ничего не скажешь. Пришлось ввести его в курс дела.   
  
— И вашему брату в банке выдадут такую конфиденциальную информацию? — поразился он.  
  
Холмс кивнул.   
  
— Однако… — только и смог произнести Дрисколл, взглянув на моего друга тем взглядом, каким обычно смотрят на очень важное начальство. — А сколько лет другому мистеру Холмсу?  
  
— Он старше своего брата на семь лет, — машинально ответил я. — Совсем ещё молодой.   
  
Инспектор покачал головой — мол, надо же, какой важный господин в таком несолидном возрасте.   
  
— Давайте же прочитаем письмо! — не выдержал Скотт, сгорая от нетерпения.  
  
— Прошу вас, Уотсон, — Холмс сделал театральный жест в мою сторону.  
  
Я развернул бумагу и принялся читать:  
  
«Моя дорогая птичка. Твоё последнее письмо заставило меня поволноваться. Должен сказать, ты ведёшь себя крайне неразумно. Мы с тобой очень много надежд возлагали на брак с Тейлором. Что поделать, моё сокровище, обстоятельства сложились так, что я вынужден был расстаться с тобой. Как бы мы ни относились к Тейлору, признай, что этот увалень тебе ни в чём не отказывает. И он не пренебрегает своими супружескими обязанностями. Я ещё могу смириться с тем, что ты принадлежишь этому выскочке — его деньги позволили наконец-то создать моему бриллианту достойную оправу. Но зачем тебе молокосос, который только и может, что марать холсты непонятными бреднями? Подумай сама, что случится, если Тейлор всё узнает? Будь умницей, в какое положение ты себя ставишь? Как ты можешь позволять этому ничтожеству тебя касаться? Это так непохоже на тебя. Девочка моя, ты разбиваешь мне сердце. Напиши мне как можно скорее, я хочу знать, что ты меня послушалась. Твой Додо».   
  
— Додо? — переспросил инспектор.  
  
— Насколько я понимаю, Додо — персонаж сказки «Алиса в Стране Чудес», — заметил я. — Такая странная нелетающая птица с большим клювом. Собственно, это дронт с острова Маврикий. Их, как известно, полностью уничтожили моряки.  
  
— Хм, стоит ли предположить, что у адресата нос крупноват? — усмехнулся Скотт. — А помните, хозяйка гостиницы в N*** описывала ночного постояльца как молодого ещё мужчину с крупным носом и глазами слегка навыкате? Чем не птица Додо?  
  
Холмс хмыкнул:  
  
— Допустим.  
  
— Нет, но какова миссис Уишоу! — принялся возмущаться инспектор. — От одного любовника выскочила замуж и тут же завела себе второго, помоложе! Интересно, почему она не вышла за этого Додо? Может, он женат?   
  
— Ну а чем чёрт не шутит? — пожал плечами Скотт.   
  
— Возможно, миссис Уишоу писала этому Додо, что подозревает гувернантку во враждебных намерениях, — продолжал развивать свою мысль инспектор. — Один раз написала, второй. Мистер Додо решил убедиться самолично, переоделся в еврея, памятуя о корнях Уишоу, и ему сразу повезло — он застал мисс Флей за переговорами с шантажистом. Проследил за ней, пытался переубедить девушку или угрожал. А закончилось всё убийством.   
  
Холмс молчал, глядя в одну точку.   
  
— Вы не согласны со мной, сэр? — немного обиженно спросил инспектор, которому наверняка показалось, что его не слушают.   
  
— Нет-нет… Додо — это, несомненно, наш еврей. И он следил за девушкой.   
  
— Тогда что вас смущает? Припугнём миссис Уишоу, она его выдаст. Сунем ей под нос письмо, устроим обыск — ордер я добуду. У неё определённо есть ещё письма от этого Додо. Так мы узнаем, кто он такой.   
  
— Вы решительный малый, Дрисколл, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Ордер на обыск — это отличная идея, он нам понадобится. Но обещайте мне, что вы не станете ничего предпринимать без моего… кхм… ведома.   
  
— Боже мой, сэр, руководите мной, как сочтёте нужным.   
  
— Польщён. Я всё же хочу дождаться телеграммы из Лондона. Нам спешить некуда, поверьте мне. А информацию о Додо я вытяну у миссис Уишоу другими методами. Пока что поезжайте в N*** и выписывайте у судьи ордер.   
  
— Понял, сэр.   
  
Дрисколл не стал задерживаться и тут же поспешил к своей двуколке.   
  
— Он славный малый, но очень уж шумный, — вздохнул Холмс. — Джентльмены, я поднимусь наверх. Мне нужно подумать, так что я сяду со своей верной трубкой на балконе. Одна деталь всё не даёт мне покоя.   
  
Мы остались со Скоттом одни. Нам оставалось только коротать время, развлекая себя утренними газетами. Я-то привык к такому времяпрепровождению, когда Холмс погружался в размышления. Скотту же явно не удавалось сосредоточиться на передовице, он то и дело прислушивался — не спускается ли Холмс по лестнице, чтобы поразить нас очередным умозаключением? Наконец Скотт не выдержал.   
  
— Вам не кажется, что инспектор как-то поторопился, надеясь обнаружить у миссис Уишоу письма от этого Додо? — спросил он. — Допустим, мисс Флей изредка приносила их со станции. Тогда она давно бы получила свой чек. Если уж она украла одно из писем, почему не сделала это раньше?  
  
— Действительно, — вынужден был согласиться я. — К тому же сложно поверить, что даже такой человек, как Уишоу, стал бы терпеть, получай его жена письма от какого-то непонятного мужчины из прошлого. Но кто же этот Додо?   
  
— Думаю, я знаю, кто он. — Холмс стоял в дверях и с улыбкой смотрел на нас.  
  
— И кто же? — спросил Скотт.  
  
— Пока я ничего не скажу. Я почти уверен, что прав, но хочу кое-что проверить. Думаю, нам пора побеседовать с миссис Уишоу.  
  
— А инспектор?   
  
— Мы же не знаем, сколько времени займёт у него оформление ордера. Да ещё прибавьте сюда время на дорогу. Пусть миссис Роджерс скажет ему, где нас искать.  
  


***

  
  
Холмс настоял, чтобы наш друг доктор поехал с нами.  
  
— Вы так и будете держать нас в неведении? — спросил Скотт, когда вёз нас к дому Уишоу.   
  
— Вот Уотсон свидетель, что я не люблю открывать детали дела до последнего, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Иначе пропадает весь эффект. К тому же вы оба и так знаете все детали дела. Уверяю, мне известно то же, что и вам.   
  
— Но хоть подскажите, в каком направлении думать, — усмехнулся доктор.  
  
— Хорошо. Зачем Додо переодевался в еврея?   
  
— Чтобы замаскировать свою внешность, — пожал плечами Скотт.   
  
— Но ведь он не мог быть уверен в том, что застанет мисс Флей за разговором с шантажистом. Мало ли кто бывает в станционном кафе.   
  
— Вы ведь сами порой меняете внешность, мистер Холмс, — возразил Скотт. — Судя по рассказам Уотсона, во всяком случае. Допустим, Додо бы не повезло сразу. В следующий раз он бы замаскировался как-то иначе.   
  
— Что ж, в ваших словах есть резон, — заметил мой друг, — однако на дело можно посмотреть и с иной точки зрения. Подумайте.   
  
— «Подумайте-подумайте», — проворчал Скотт себе под нос.   
  
В сердцах он тряхнул поводьями, заставляя Чёлку бежать быстрее. Тем самым он уменьшил нам время на размышления. Вскоре вагонет уже остановился у крыльца особняка. Всё семейство находилось в гостиной. Наше появление вызвало небольшой переполох. Мисс Сара почувствовала, что мы явились не просто так, и в её глазах загорелся огонёк азарта. Бенджамен слегка покраснел, здороваясь, и поспешил уйти на свою половину в сопровождении невозмутимого Ричарда.   
  
— Собственно, мистер Уишоу, — сказал Холмс, — я бы хотел побеседовать с вашей супругой. У нас не хватает некоторых деталей.  
  
— И моя супруга может их вам предоставить? — приподнял Уишоу брови.   
  
— Вероятнее всего, да, — любезно улыбнулся Холмс.  
  
— Ну, если миссис Уишоу не возражает против беседы…   
  
— Нет-нет, — заговорила та, — я с удовольствием окажу мистеру Холмсу содействие.   
  
— Что ж… — Уишоу встал, — оставлю вас. Сара, поднимись к себе!  
  
Девочке ничего не оставалось, как повиноваться. Уишоу увёл Скотта с собой.  
  
— Неужели вы наконец решили побеседовать со мной? — улыбнулась миссис Уишоу с лёгкой иронией. — Прошу вас, джентльмены, садитесь, где вам удобно.   
  
Мы с Холмсом опустились на диван.   
  
— Я не считал необходимым тревожить вас понапрасну, мадам, — спокойно ответил мой друг. — Когда-то мой брат сказал, что его не интересуют чужие скелеты в шкафах. Мне же, в силу моей профессии, приходится их изучать.   
  
Глаза миссис Уишоу слегка расширились от удивления — и только. Что ж, она прекрасно владела собой.  
  
— Неужели вы нашли у меня какой-то скелет, мистер Холмс?  
  
— Ну, вы же не станете отрицать, что мисс Флей относилась к вам, мягко скажем, без симпатии.   
  
— Нет, не стану, — миссис Уишоу пожала плечами, — но она слишком была подвержена фантазиям. Вы, вероятно, узнали кое-что о ней и Бенджамене? Что я могу сказать? Бедняжка хотела выйти замуж, и, поверьте, я её понимаю. Мы с ней когда-то ведь находились в схожей ситуации. То есть мы находились в одинаковом положении. Представляете, она даже пыталась сначала заинтересовать мистера Уишоу. Но у неё ничего не вышло, тогда она решила очаровать младшего брата.   
  
— Откуда вы знаете, что мисс Флей строила планы на вашего будущего супруга?   
  
— Бенджамен мне рассказал.   
  
— У вас такие доверительные отношения? — вкрадчиво спросил Холмс.  
  
— Ах, боже мой… — простонала миссис Уишоу. — Вы наслушались сплетней Сары? Она просто ревнует своих братьев ко мне. Она ведь никого, кроме членов своей семьи, не видела. Сару давно уже пора отправить в пансион — ей необходимо общество сверстниц. Она, вероятно, сказала вам, что я изменяю мужу с его младшим братом?   
  
— А это не так?   
  
— Нет, конечно! Мы с Бенджаменом просто друзья! Да, мы вели себя, возможно, не слишком подобающе. Но все эти якобы свидания, записочки — это всё игра, и только. Наверное, меня можно осудить, но… — Миссис Уишоу вздохнула. — Мой муж — хороший человек, очень щедрый, заботливый, но с ним… скучно. Когда я жила в Лондоне с родителями, несмотря на наши стеснённые обстоятельства, мы как-то умудрялись иногда развлекаться. Ходили на выставки, в театр. Да, пусть отец мог купить билеты и не на престижные места, но не это было главное. А когда я вышла замуж, мы даже не ездили в свадебное путешествие. Мистер Уишоу всё откладывает. То у него одна сделка, то другая… — И миссис Уишоу вздохнула вторично.   
  
— Однако мисс Флей не верила в игры, — заметил Холмс. — Она вас шантажировала?  
  
— Нет!   
  
— Тогда зачем же вы рылись в её вещах в день убийства? Не отрицайте, это были вы. Все полагали, что вы принимаете ванну после поездки верхом, но вы лишь наскоро освежились, накинули неглиже и прошли в комнату гувернантки. Дверь не была заперта, ведь так?   
  
— Как вы узнали? — миссис Уишоу слегка побледнела.  
  
— На некоторых конвертах в чемодане под кроватью остались следы, как будто их трогали влажными руками. Вы очень торопились.   
  
— Что ж, вы правы, мистер Холмс. У меня то и дело появлялось ощущение, что мы с Бенджаменом ведём себя не слишком разумно. Знаете, вроде бы всё хорошо, но внезапно тебя пронзает страх: а точно ли хорошо? Я вдруг подумала: мисс Флей правда передавала мои записки, вдруг она их припрятала? Вот я и решила проверить.   
  
Я ожидал, что Холмс задаст вполне логичный вопрос: почему миссис Уишоу просто не поинтересовалась у Бенджамена — получал ли он записки. Но мой друг внезапно перевёл разговор на другое:  
  
— Я правильно понял, мадам, что идея вашего отца выдать вас за мистера Тейлора не вызвала особых возражений? Вы не обиделись на отца?   
  
— О нет. Папа давно знает мистера… Уишоу. А ведь это и впрямь забавно, — миссис Уишоу рассмеялась. — Я даже не сменила фамилию.   
  
— Я слышал, ваш супруг одно время работал под началом вашего отца. Это правда?  
  
— Да, но не очень долго. Увы, папе не очень повезло в карьере. Мистер… мой муж, когда начинал собственное дело, предлагал ему стать компаньоном, но папа не решился, а потом жалел. Дела в конторе, где они когда-то оба служили, пошли под откос. А ведь поначалу именно папа мог похвастаться успехами на службе.   
  
— Вероятно, когда вы были девочкой и, возможно, видели мистера Тейлора, вы и представить себе не могли, что выйдете за него замуж? — улыбнулся Холмс.   
  
— О да… Папа никогда не приглашал его к нам, но иногда мы с мамой заходили в контору, и я видела мистера Тейлора. Я дала ему прозвище Морж.   
  
— Почему Морж?   
  
И тут я невольно напрягся. Мне пришлось принять самый равнодушный вид и уставиться на каминный экран, чтобы не выдать волнения.  
  
— В детстве я любила сказки про Алису, мистер Холмс, — пояснила миссис Уишоу. — Папа мне читал. Мы с ним даже играли в Страну Чудес. Представляли, что наши знакомые — это герои книжек мистера Кэрролла. Я очень хотела, чтобы папа был Белым Рыцарем, но он говорил, что с его носом он сможет играть только роль птицы Додо.   
  
— Как мило.  
  
Любезная улыбка Холмса смогла бы обмануть сейчас разве что миссис Уишоу. Я решился заговорить и задать наконец вопрос, который так и вертелся у меня в голове.   
  
— Ваш отец, судя по всему, сохранил молодость души, так сказать… Сколько ему лет, простите?  
  
— Сорок. Он на полгода старше моего мужа, — ответила миссис Уишоу. — Разве это возраст для мужчины?  
  
— Разумеется, — Холмс поднялся. — Мы не будем больше отнимать ваше драгоценное время, мадам. Вы разрешили мои сомнения касательно бумаг мисс Флей.   
  


***

  
  
— Должен вас поблагодарить, дружище, — сказал мне Холмс тихо, когда мы вышли из гостиной в холл. — Ваши слова насчёт возраста Майкрофта стали недостающим звеном. Скорее даже тон, которым вы сказали «всего семью годами старше».  
  
— Кажется, понимаю, — кивнул я с улыбкой. — Понимаю теперь и ваши намёки насчёт маскировки «Додо».   
  
— Возраст — понятие относительное. Помните, Бенджамену мы с вами казались замшелыми стариками? Нас сбили с толку слова хозяйки гостиницы. Она назвала ночного постояльца молодым человеком, и мы почему-то уверились, что ему немногим больше, чем тому же Бенджамену. А меж тем отец миссис — ровесник моему брату, а ни вы, ни я уж точно не считаем его стариком.  
  
— И что вы теперь намерены делать? — с нетерпением спросил я.   
  
— Нам незачем спешить, — в который уже раз заметил Холмс. — Я хочу дождаться телеграммы от Майкрофта, а инспектор должен получить разрешение на обыск. Что касается мистера Додо…   
  
Он недоговорил, взял меня под локоть и потащил в сторону лестницы, прижав палец к губам. Мы поднялись на второй этаж и прошли вглубь коридора. Холмс тихонько постучал в дверь одной из комнат. Дверь отворилась, в коридор выглянула Сара.  
  
— Вы одни, мисс?   
  
— Да, — шепнула девочка. — Заходите, сэр.  
  
— Ваш брат и доктор Скотт в кабинете?   
  
— Нет, когда мы вышли из гостиной, они прошли в биллиардную. Ну что? Она всё отрицала, да?  
  
Холмс приложил палец к губам.   
  
— Вы случайно не знаете адрес настоящего мистера Уишоу?  
  
Сара помотала головой.  
  
— А вы можете мне его добыть?   
  
Мисс Сара с таинственным видом кивнула и выскользнула из комнаты.   
  
— Меня, конечно, можно обвинить в неэтичном поведении, — тихо сказал Холмс, — но я пока не хочу выслушивать протесты Уишоу. Да и тревожить до поры — тоже.   
  
Мисс Сара вернулась на удивление быстро.  
  
— Вот, — она сунула Холмсу клочок бумаги. — Списала с телеграммы. Представляете, а Уишоу обращается к моему брату «Тейлор». Там так и было написано: «Тейлор, отчёт отправил почтой».   
  
— Вы нам очень помогли, дорогая. Очень, — серьёзно произнёс Холмс. — И я прошу вас никак не выдать наш секрет. Ни единым намёком. Понимаете?   
  
— Да, сэр!  
  
Мисс Сара выглянула за дверь.  
  
— Никого, — шепнула она. — Путь свободен.  
  
Плечи Холмса дёрнулись от неслышного смешка. Мы поспешно спустились вниз и почти столкнулись нос к носу со Скоттом.   
  
— Я уже не знал, о чём разговаривать с Уишоу, — признался он. — Что-то он явно нервничает, кий толком не может держать в руках.   
  
— Доктор, вы-то мне и нужны. — Холмс схватил его под локоть, подвёл к вешалке, сунул ему в руки шляпу и трость. — Поезжайте срочно на станцию. Отправите в Лондон телеграмму. Текст такой… — И он зашептал ему что-то на ухо. — Слово в слово.   
  
— Да неужели? — Скотт выглядел расстроенным.   
  
— Рано ещё делать выводы, но этот господин нам тут просто необходим. Ну, поезжайте с богом. А потом заскочите домой, узнайте, не пришла ли телеграмма от моего брата. Если да — привезите её сюда.   
  
Отправив Скотта с поручением, Холмс обернулся ко мне.  
  
— Идёмте, надо показаться пред очами Уишоу.   
  
— Что в телеграмме? — спросил я. — Или это тоже секрет?  
  
— «Эбигайль нужна помощь от самого любящего мужчины. Скотт», — ответил Холмс.   
  


***

  
  
Уишоу всё ещё находился в биллиардной — стоял у стола и бесцельно катал шар, который отскакивал от бортика и возвращался обратно.   
  
— И куда же делся доктор Скотт? — вяло поинтересовался Уишоу.  
  
— Поехал выполнять мою небольшую просьбу, — Холмс подошёл к столу. — Я жду важную телеграмму. — Он взглянул на большие напольные часы в углу. — Думаю, её скоро должны доставить на адрес доктора.   
  
— Касательно расследования?  
  
— Да, нужна кое-какая информация, ничего особенного, мистер Уишоу. Кстати, я думал, ваш брат какое-то время погостит у своего друга.   
  
— Бенджамен уже сказал, что вечером они поедут туда. Я не возражаю. Мне доложили, что Бенджамен спалил какие-то картины. Видимо, он стал более критично относиться к своему творчеству, — немного желчно усмехнулся Уишоу.   
  
— Самокритичность никогда не вредила художнику. Кстати, сэр, ваш брат сжёг «Ундину».   
  
Уишоу бросил на Холмса короткий взгляд из-под густых бровей.   
  
— Ну-ну… Не желаете партию?   
  
— О, я не мастер. Вот доктор Уотсон — другое дело. Заядлый игрок на бильярде.   
  
— Предпочитаете снукер или карамболь, доктор? — осведомился Уишоу.  
  
— Снукер, — ответил я, выбирая кий.   
  
Что же, пришла моя очередь, вслед за Скоттом, жертвовать собой ради дела. Мы выставили пирамиду, расставили цветные шары и начали фрейм. Уишоу играл неплохо, возможно, он был сейчас не в форме из-за переживаний. Ему даже удалось провести один брейк. Ставок мы не делали, играли на чистый интерес.   
  
— Знаете, сэр, для меня было полной неожиданностью узнать, что вы с тестем почти ровесники, — заметил Холмс в промежутке между ударами.   
  
— У моего тестя действительно необычный брак. Большая редкость — жениться в двадцать лет. Но он влюбился в семнадцатилетнюю девушку. Она пятая… нет, шестая дочь подруги его матери.   
  
— Ради любви пожертвовал всем, получается? — спросил я. — Или у него не было возможности получить хорошее образование?   
  
— Джеймс бросил университет. Какое уж тут образование, когда женишься в таком возрасте и надо содержать жену...   
  
— И ребёнка? — безразлично кивнул Холмс.  
  
Хозяин нахмурился, шар с треском ударился о борт.   
  
— Они любили друг друга, насколько мне известно. Он смог добиться разрешения на свадьбу с младшей из сестёр, когда три из них ещё не были замужем.  
  
— Вероятно, ему нелегко пришлось?  
  
— Совсем без помощи семьи молодых не оставили. Бездетный дядюшка выделил миссис Уишоу ренту в сто фунтов, а молодому отец помог устроиться на службу. Поначалу дела Уишоу шли очень неплохо.   
  
— А потом что-то не заладилось, — подытожил я, проводя уже третий удар.   
  
— К сожалению, деловых качеств Уишоу хватило только до некоторого предела. И предвижу возможный вопрос — да, я помог ему, когда получил согласие на брак с Эби.   
  
— Помогли? — всё же переспросил Холмс.  
  
— Частично деньгами. Но вообще я взял его в свою фирму. Должность вовсе не формальная, к слову. Я отношусь к нему с уважением, и, надеюсь, он ко мне тоже.   
  
— Ваша супруга видится с родителями?   
  
— Иногда Уишоу приезжают к нам вдвоём, иногда мой тесть заезжает по делам, заодно проводит время с Эби.   
  
— Выходит, его в округе уже хорошо знают? — спросил я.   
  
— Наверное, — пожал плечами наш хозяин. — Доктор Уотсон, вы не оставляете мне ни единого шанса.   
  
— Сожалею, сэр. Ничего не могу с собой поделать.   
  
— Пускай, я вот поучусь у вас…  
  
Уишоу успел уже успокоиться, не видя в наших вопросах ничего, что бы грозило неприятностями его семье. Мы сыграли ещё пару партий, когда наконец вернулся доктор Скотт — и не с пустыми руками. Он что-то шепнул Холмсу на ухо и передал ему телеграмму. Холмс распечатал бланк, прочёл, кивнул и с улыбкой повернулся к Уишоу.   
  
— Простите, что отняли так много вашего времени, сэр. — Он посмотрел на часы, что-то прикидывая. — Не будем больше вас беспокоить.  
  
— Вот как? — кажется, от сердца Уишоу окончательно отлегло, и он даже попытался пошутить: — Что, совсем не будете? И больше не заглянете к нам на огонёк?  
  
— Если вам захочется нас пригласить, сэр, — Холмс улыбался той улыбкой, которая могла ввести в заблуждение кого угодно, но только не меня. — С вашего позволения мы вас покинем.   
  
Мы еле успели попрощаться с хозяином и поспешили следом за Холмсом в холл.  
  
— Что там, в телеграмме? — спросил я.  
  
Мой друг молча передал мне бланк. «Не обналичен. Майкрофт», — значилось там.   
  
— Странно, почему не обналичен?   
  
— О странностях поговорим не здесь, Уотсон, — немного сухо произнёс Холмс.  
  
Эта сухость была хорошо мне знакома — она означала, что мы подходим в расследовании к финалу.   
  
— Едем к вам, доктор. Подождём там инспектора. Надеюсь, он появится раньше, чем поезд из Лондона, который привезёт в имение нежданного гостя.   
  
У Скотта мы наскоро перекусили — мы с ним, а Холмс по своей давней привычке от еды отказался. Скотт нахмурился, но я покачал головой, давая понять, что ничего страшного не происходит. После ланча оставалось только ждать возвращения Дрисколла. Мы с коллегой углубились в утренние газеты, а Холмс слонялся по гостиной, подолгу застывая у окна и отравляя атмосферу табаком. Когда Скотт стал уже покашливать — не с целью намекнуть, что пора бы остановиться, а просто потому, что не был курильщиком и у него правда першило в горле, — Холмс, извинившись, вышел в сад и устроился в беседке.   
  
— Он всегда так много курит? — спросил Скотт. — Это ж с ума сойти можно! Надеюсь, у него в роду не было больных карциномой?  
  
— Нет, только сердечники, — машинально ответил я, а потом понял, что сказал, и вздохнул.   
  
— От такого количества сигарет у него давно должна развиться тахикардия, — заметил Скотт.   
  
— Холмс всегда нервничает во время расследования, — только и мог сказать я, чувствуя невольную вину.   
  
Скотт, видимо, понял это или что-то уловил в моём взгляде или в тоне.  
  
— Да я вас понимаю, старина. Такова участь многих врачей: нас слушаются посторонние, но очень редко — близкие.   
  
Минут через пятнадцать Холмс вернулся и с мрачным видом опустился в кресло.  
  
— А вдруг Дрисколл решит провести обыск, не уведомив меня? — пробормотал он наконец.  
  
— Вот уж в это я ни за что не поверю, — возразил я. — Да не терзайте себя так. Вы же знаете, сколько времени тянется оформление ордера.   
  
Дальнейшее только подтвердило мою правоту. Прошёл ещё час общих мучений, и наконец инспектор явился — на сей раз в закрытом экипаже в сопровождении двух констеблей. Кажется, он уверился, что после обыска последует арест. Я лично был не совсем уверен, чей именно.   
  
Холмс посмотрел на часы.  
  
— Теперь, джентльмены, мы можем немного отдохнуть. К Уишоу поедем минут через сорок.   
  
— Как отдохнуть? — не выдержал Скотт. — Да вы больше часа места себе не находили!  
  
Холмс бросил на доктора раздражённый взгляд, а инспектор понял всё правильно и даже зарделся от удовольствия.   
  
— Нам нужно подгадать к приходу поезда из Лондона, — пояснил Холмс с усмешкой. — Обыск будет в самом разгаре, когда явится гость.   
  
— Какой гость? — переспросил Дрисколл.  
  
— Додо, конечно. Доктор Скотт вызвал его телеграммой.   
  
— Ничего не понимаю, — пробормотал инспектор. — Мистер Холмс, объясните наконец, что вы задумали.   
  
— Додо — это мистер Уишоу-тесть. Это он переодевался в старого еврея и следил за гувернанткой.   
  
— Быть того не может. Так ведь хозяйка гостиницы…  
  
— Зять и тесть — практически ровесники. Вот такой неожиданный поворот.   
  
— Бедняга, как же он так, — пробормотал инспектор.   
  
— В смысле? — нахмурился Холмс.  
  
— Заступился за дочь, получается, а в результате натворил дел.   
  
— А… вот вы о чём, — Холмс небрежно махнул рукой.  
  
Инспектор посмотрел на него с сожалением. Я понимал и того, и другого. Инспектор был ещё молод, не оброс некоторым профессиональным цинизмом, да, кажется, и правда начитался моих рассказов. Холмс же владел большей информацией, и мало что, на самом деле, может оправдать убийство.   
  


***

  
  
Холмс дал инспектору подробные инструкции. Мы разделились — полиция отправилась проводить в доме Уишоу обыск, а мы с доктором поехали на вокзал встречать лондонский поезд.   
  
— Вы же знаете мистера Уишоу-тестя в лицо? — спросил Холмс.   
  
— Я видел его только раз. Встретились за ужином у Уишоу-зятя, — усмехнулся Скотт.   
  
— Как же вы не узнали его по описанию хозяйки гостиницы?  
  
— Да мне и в голову не могло прийти, что это он. Мало ли людей с крупным носом и глазами навыкате.   
  
Холмс хотел что-то возразить, но Скотт указал на перрон:  
  
— Вот он.  
  
С поезда сошло совсем немного пассажиров, остальные ехали дальше, так что нужный нам человек выделялся столичным обликом. Он заметил вагонет и Скотта и заторопился к нам.   
  
— Как думаете, миссис Уишоу писала отцу о начавшемся расследовании и вашем в нём участии? — спросил я Холмса шёпотом.  
  
— Наверняка, — ответил он.  
  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Уишоу, — Скотт, сойдя с козел, приветствовал и правда молодого ещё мужчину, который вполне соответствовал описанию свидетельницы. К слову, он был более чем привлекателен, а ямочка на подбородке по наследству перешла к дочери.   
  
— Добрый вечер, джентльмены, — мистер Уишоу коснулся рукой шляпы. — Я получил вашу телеграмму, доктор. Что стряслось?  
  
— В имении вашего зятя сейчас полиция проводит обыск, — сообщил Скотт.  
  
— Обыск? Нет, я знаю о смерти гувернантки, зять посылал мне телеграмму… Но почему полиция что-то ищет в его доме?   
  
— Простите, сэр, — как бы спохватился Скотт, — я не представил вас. Мистер Холмс, доктор Уотсон. Джентльмены, мистер Уишоу. Мистер Холмс участвует в расследовании убийства.  
  
— Рад знакомству, — машинально произнёс мистер Уишоу. — Доктор, но вы писали, что дочери нужна моя помощь. Неужели полиция подозревает её?   
  
Говоря это, он тут же перевёл взгляд на нас с Холмсом.   
  
— Как вы понимаете, сэр, я не руковожу действиями полиции, — мягко сказал мой друг.   
  
— Я подумал, что при любом развитии событий вы захотите поддержать дочь, — прибавил Скотт, — потому и послал телеграмму.   
  
— Да-да, конечно, вы правильно поступили, — кивнул мистер Уишоу. — Поедем же, джентльмены.   
  
Он сел в вагонет рядом со мной. Бедной Чёлке пришлось везти четверых, но она бодро потрусила по дороге. Да и расстояние было совсем небольшим.   
  
Мистер Уишоу всю дорогу смотрел в пространство перед собой, вопросов никаких не задавал. Холмс тоже не пытался завести беседу.   
  
У дверей особняка стоял полицейский экипаж. В доме же царила самая нервная атмосфера — Дрисколл постарался. В гостиной кроме семейства находился один из констеблей, а сам инспектор со вторым помощником занимался, собственно, тем, ради чего он сюда и приехал. Мы отдали горничной наши шляпы и трости и направились в гостиную.  
  
— Мистер Холмс! — Уишоу-зять поднялся из кресла, но тут заметил тестя. — Джеймс? Зачем вы приехали?   
  
— Доктор Скотт вызвал меня телеграммой. Дорогая, ты в порядке? — Уишоу-тесть сразу бросился к дочери.   
  
— Всё хорошо, папочка, — миссис Уишоу подставила отцу щёку, — не волнуйся. Право, я не понимаю, зачем доктор тебя беспокоил.   
  
— А что говорит полиция? К чему обыск?   
  
— Ищут какой-то чек, — миссис Уишоу пожала плечами.   
  
— Чей?   
  
— Мисс Флей.   
  
Миссис Уишоу, конечно, держалась внешне невозмутимо. Когда я говорил о нервной атмосфере, я имел в виду прежде всего Бенджамена, который сидел поодаль на стуле и принимался то и дело притоптывать ногой по ковру. Нервозность мисс Сары вызвана была скорее ожиданием развязки истории, чем страхом. Она то принималась расправлять юбку, то комкала платок. Уишоу явно возмущал сам факт обыска. Один только Ричард сохранял олимпийское спокойствие.   
  
— И всё-таки, может, вы, мистер Холмс, объясните, что полиция делает у меня в доме? — спросил Уишоу-зять.  
  
Мой друг, казалось, только и ждал этого вопроса.   
  
— Если угодно, — он отошёл к камину, чтобы видеть всех присутствующих.  
  
Уишоу-тесть сел рядом с дочерью на диван, Скотт усадил меня в кресло, памятуя о больной ноге, а сам поставил рядом стул.   
  
— Думаю, я могу рассказать вам историю с самого начала, — начал Холмс. — Молодая гувернантка поступила в дом к преуспевающему буржуа. Случилось это ещё в Лондоне. Хозяин её был неженат, и поначалу барышня пыталась играть в Джен Эйр, но у неё ничего не вышло. Тогда она обратила внимание на младшего брата хозяина.   
  
— Не уверен, что моей сестре нужно слушать эти подробности, — перебил Холмса Уишоу-зять.  
  
— А вы полагаете, она их не знает? — с иронией спросил Холмс. — Я постараюсь тем не менее соблюсти приличия, насколько это возможно. Итак, младший брат хозяина, будучи юношей не особо искушённым, поддался чарам гувернантки…  
  
— Вы издеваетесь? — подал голос Бенджамен.   
  
— Но вы же поддались, не так ли?   
  
— Молчи, Бенджи, — пробасил Ричард.   
  
— Итак, на чём же я остановился? На чарах, да. Это обычная история, она часто случается в состоятельных домах. Конечно, гувернантка тоже была наивна, если рассчитывала на что-то, кроме романа. Однако внезапно случилось невероятное: её хозяин решил жениться. Надо сказать, когда гувернантка узнала кое-что о невесте хозяина, она была и раздосадована, и уязвлена. Представьте себе, молодая девушка из приличной, но несостоятельной семьи. Вот только ей не пришлось работать, чтобы поддержать пожилых родителей. Выяснилось, что отец невесты — практически ровесник будущему зятю и пойдёт на что угодно, только бы не доводить дело до того, чтобы его любимая дочь вынуждена была работать. И ещё один укол для самолюбия гувернантки: будущая её хозяйка оказалась моложе. Впрочем, раздражение гувернантки длилось недолго, ведь у неё всё ещё имелись виды на брата хозяина.   
  
— Не слишком ли длинное начало? — спросил Уишоу-зять.  
  
— Нет, не слишком. Вскоре после свадьбы семейство переехало за город, в новый особняк, построенный специально для молодой супруги. Гувернантка продолжала исполнять свои обязанности, и в том, что касалось работы, хозяин её ценил, к слову. И платил хорошо.   
  
Уишоу-зять кивнул.   
  
— Но с каждым днём раздражение барышни росло…  
  
— Сэр, простите, почему вы не называете мисс по имени? — не выдержала Сара.  
  
— Могу и по имени. Только тогда мне придётся называть имена и других участников драмы. Но как пожелаете, мисс Сара. Ваше слово для меня закон. С каждым днём раздражение мисс Флей росло. Поначалу мистер Тейлор окончательно отдалился от неё. Это она как-то могла вытерпеть. Вероятно, она поняла ещё в Лондоне, что мистер Тейлор на ней не женится, а взвесив все за и против, решила, что ей, в сущности, повезло.   
  
— И всё-таки я настаиваю, чтобы Сара поднялась к себе, — вмешался Уишоу-зять.   
  
— К себе она сейчас подняться не может, вы же знаете, — возразил Холмс. — Разве что побыть с миссис Дамьен.   
  
Сара умоляюще посмотрела на него.  
  
— Когда дойдём до убийства, — ответил он. — Простите, дорогая. Мистер Уишоу, я понимаю, почему вы постоянно перебиваете меня, но, к сожалению, ваша сестра в курсе некоторых подробностей вашей семейной жизни. Вам бы стоило подумать об этом раньше. Хорошо, я постараюсь быть краток. Мисс Флей заметила близкую дружбу между вашей женой и вашим братом, и это стало последней каплей. Если мы изучим рекомендательные письма вашей прислуги и поднимем газеты трёх или четырёхлетней давности, мы найдём ту горничную, от которой мисс Флей услышала о существовании некоего господина, промышляющего шантажом. Он добывает нужные сведения именно от прислуги из богатых и знатных семейств. Мисс Флей воспользовалась полученными сведениями и написала по нужному адресу. Ей ответили. Этот господин регулярно встречался с мисс Флей на станции, она передавала ему записки миссис Уишоу, к которой сумела втереться в доверие и стать кем-то вроде почтового голубя. Ведь миссис Уишоу ничего не знала о том, что мистер Тейлор когда-то оказывал мисс Флей знаки внимания. Мистер Тейлор, вы ведь держали это в тайне?  
  
Тот только и смог кивнуть.   
  
— И когда же вы ввели миссис Уишоу в курс дела?  
  
— После убийства, — выдавил из себя Бенджамен.  
  
— В тех записках не было ничего неприличного, — наконец заговорила миссис Уишоу. — Это была просто игра, не более того. Я ведь говорила вам, мистер Холмс. Я доверилась вам.   
  
Тут я заметил, что Холмс бросил мимолётный взгляд куда-то поверх дивана. Я сделал вид, что меня беспокоит нога, слегка переменил положение и увидел, что у дверей гостиной стоит Дрисколл и внимательно слушает. Глаза всех присутствующих были обращены на Холмса, даже Бенджамен и Ричард не могли видеть инспектора, им бы пришлось слегка повернуть голову влево, чтобы краем глаза уловить чьё-то присутствие.   
  
— Совершенно верно, записки были абсолютно невинные. Потому шантажист и настаивал на получении более существенных доказательств супружеской измены.   
  
— Да не было никакой супружеской измены! — воскликнула миссис Уишоу.   
  
— Вам лучше знать, мадам, что вы считаете супружеской изменой, а что нет. Однако мисс Флей пошла на кражу и раздобыла письмо, полученное вами от некоего Додо.   
  
Мистер Уишоу-тесть нервно дёрнулся, а его дочь внимательно посмотрела на Холмса.   
  
— Оно у меня, — он похлопал себя по внутреннему карману пиджака. — Думаю, мистер Уишоу, вы догадываетесь, о каком письме идёт речь. Могу ошибаться, но скорее всего события развивались так: ваша дочь не получила ответа на своё письмо и написала вам ещё одно, где, возможно, спрашивала, не сердитесь ли вы, не шокированы ли вы её признаниями. Это только мои предположения, но как-то ведь вы стали подозревать мисс Флей во враждебных намерениях и решили за ней последить. Возможно, вы случайно застали девушку в обществе шантажиста.   
  
И тут Холмс посмотрел в сторону дверей так, чтобы все это заметили. Мистер Уишоу-тесть обернулся, увидел инспектора и побледнел.   
  
— К слову, вы приехали в очень необычном облике. Вас просто невозможно было не заметить. И вас заметили — хозяйка кафе, дежурный по станции. Вы не хотели афишировать свой приезд, поэтому приняли облик старого еврея. Немного карикатурный, но для взгляда обывателя вполне подходящий. Когда мисс Флей распрощалась с шантажистом и направилась по дороге домой, вы стали следить за ней…  
  
— Довольно, мистер Холмс! — резко перебил его Уишоу-тесть. — Я сознаюсь. Я убил мисс Флей.   
  
Все ахнули, включая миссис Уишоу. Да, она просто ахнула, но тут же спохватилась и бросилась отцу на шею.  
  
— Боже мой, папочка, дорогой, что ты говоришь?   
  
Инспектор тем временем вошёл в гостиную и достал наручники.   
  
— Мистер Уишоу, должен предупредить вас: всё, что вы скажете, будет использовано против вас в суде.   
  
— Да, да! — тот высвободился из объятий дочери и протянул инспектору руки.   
  
Дрисколл надел на его запястья наручники, защёлкнул их. Уишоу собрался подняться с дивана, но инспектор удержал его.  
  
— Если уж вы признались в убийстве, мистер Уишоу, может, вы расскажете, что произошло между вами и мисс Флей? — спросил Холмс. — Мисс Сара, прошу вас, ступайте к миссис Дамьен и побудьте с ней.   
  
Сара не решилась спорить — тон Холмса не терпел возражений. Когда девочка вышла из гостиной, мой друг продолжил:  
  
— Итак?   
  
— Я просто потребовал у мисс Флей объяснений… с кем она виделась… я вынужден был назвать себя… — мистер Уишоу запинался, казалось, растеряв присутствие духа, — она заявила, что даже если я предупрежу дочь, она получит своё… она так и сказала: «получит своё». И я не выдержал. В моей голове будто помутилось. Я схватил девушку за горло, повалил на землю…  
  
Холмс с инспектором переглянулись. Остальные же смотрели с ужасом на мистера Уишоу.   
  
— Я сжимал её горло, тряс её, требовал, чтобы она как-то…я уже не помню, что я ей говорил. А потом я разжал руки… а она… Я испугался, оттащил тело в кусты и решил инсценировать… ну, вы знаете, что я сделал.   
  
— Это всё? — спросил Холмс.  
  
— Да, всё.  
  
— Ваши слова звучат правдоподобно, — заговорил инспектор, — только вот мисс Флей сначала ударили палкой по голове, потом задушили. Ссору мисс Флей с убийцей вы, скорее всего, слышали, ведь вы стояли неподалёку в кустах.   
  
— С чего бы мистеру Уишоу наговаривать на себя? — спросил Скотт.  
  
— Чтобы спасти кого-то от виселицы, — ответил Холмс. — А принести такую жертву он может только ради одного человека в этой комнате.   
  
Бенджамен вдруг нервно рассмеялся. Кажется, с ним начиналась истерика.   
  
— Вы намекаете на меня, мистер Холмс? — звенящим голосом спросила миссис Уишоу.   
  
— Я не намекаю, я уверен, что это были вы. Конечно, вы не планировали убивать мисс Флей. Но вы спешились и даже привязали лошадь. Следов конкретно вашей лошади я не видел, но, будучи непривязанной, она бы испугалась того, что случилось. Думаю, содержание разговора в общих чертах мы уже знаем. Он происходил на повышенных тонах, и ваш отец его слышал. Потом, возможно, он мог услышать ржание лошади. Скорее всего, именно оно заглушило хрипы девушки. Поняв, что мисс Флей мертва, вы обыскали её карманы и нашли там чек на тысячу фунтов. То, что вы его забрали, вполне разумно — это намекало бы на ограбление, распутай мы весь клубок до фигуры шантажиста. Кстати, вы не нашли в комнате мисс Флей записную книжку, где она помечала даты встречи с ним.   
  
— Это всё ложь, — безжизненным голосом произнесла миссис Уишоу.   
  
Холмс не обратил внимания на её слова и продолжил:  
  
— Увы, мадам, у вас не хватило духа уничтожить чек на такую большую сумму. Просто рука не поднялась порвать и выбросить, закопать в землю, сжечь наконец, придя домой. Вы спрятали его, сами не зная, что станете с ним делать. Инспектор?   
  
— Вот он, — Дрисколл достал из кармана конверт. — Найден в присутствии констебля. Протокол составлен по всем правилам. Найти его было несложно благодаря подсказкам мистера Холмса. Он лежал в вашей шкатулке под бархатной подкладкой.   
  
Миссис Уишоу затрясло. Она переводила безумный взгляд то на отца, то на мужа.   
  
— Вы ограбили мёртвое тело, дорогая? — спросил вдруг тот.   
  
Миссис Уишоу издала какой-то странный звук — что-то среднее между рыданием и смешком.   
  
— Я не собиралась её убивать. Я же не сошла с ума, чтобы такое… такое… Но она смеялась надо мной, эта гадина! — миссис Уишоу взвизгнула. — Она смеялась! И она сказала, что теперь у неё есть деньги, а я отправлюсь туда, откуда пришла! Что с меня скоро обдерут шелка и побрякушки! И пошла… вся такая! Повернулась ко мне спиной и пошла как ни в чём не бывало. Я схватила палку и ударила её. А потом… потом за горло… но я же… — она посмотрела на свои руки. — Да, я пошарила у неё в карманах… я думала, там какие-то бумаги, может, письмо…   
  
— Миссис Уишоу, — Дрисколл потянулся к наручникам на запястьях её отца, — я вынужден арестовать вас…  
  
— Погодите, инспектор, — твёрдым голосом остановил его Уишоу. — Да, моя дочь говорит правду. Только она не всё знает. Когда я подошёл к девушке, та была ещё жива.   
  
— Мистер Уишоу! — предостерегающим тоном перебил его Холмс.  
  
— Дайте мне договорить, сэр, — Уишоу встал. — Вы находитесь в присутствии представителя закона. Верно, инспектор? Когда моя дочь уехала, я подошел к мисс Флей, она как раз пришла в себя. И сказала, что теперь моя дочь за всё поплатится. Я не мог допустить, чтобы Эби арестовали за нападение и попытку убийства. Я добил мисс Флей, оттащил её тело в кусты и обставил всё так, что это выглядело как изнасилование. Я подкинул на место убийства пуговицу от старого пальто, которое было на мне, потом по дороге добрался до N***. Хозяйка гостиницы видела меня уже без маскарада и может меня опознать, ведь так, инспектор? Вы, вероятно, также нашли моё пальто в мусорном ящике и, разумеется, так же тщательно, как сегодня, составили протокол.   
  
— Тем не менее, мистер Уишоу, — инспектор на сей раз обратился к зятю, — ваша жена призналась в нападении. Формально я должен её арестовать. Но я оставлю её дома под вашу ответственность. Если, конечно, вы согласитесь.   
  
— Да, — кивнул Уишоу.  
  
— Что ж, сэр, — обратился инспектор к задержанному. — Идёмте. — Он посмотрел на миссис Уишоу. — Бог вам судья, мадам.   
  
Джеймс Уишоу встал. Он посмотрел на дочь и улыбнулся.   
  
— Прощай, моя птичка. — В глазах его стояли слёзы.  
  
Инспектор взял его под локоть. Не успели они сделать и несколько шагов к двери, как миссис Уишоу вдруг издала животный вопль, вскочила с дивана и кинулась за отцом.   
  
— Папочка! — она повисла у него на шее.   
  
Она не рыдала, она выла. Я только раз слышал подобное — на похоронах одного бедняка, над которым убивалась вдова, оставшаяся без куска хлеба. Мы втроём — я, Скотт и Юрайя Уишоу — еле оттащили Эбигайль от отца. Забившись в наших руках, она закричала. Сила в ней проснулась вдруг неимоверная.   
  
— Помогите! — крикнул Скотт. — Тейлор! Что вы сидите?! У вас же есть морфий!   
  
Теперь уже инспектору и констеблям пришлось применить силу, чтобы вывести Джеймса Уишоу из комнаты. Увидев это, Эбигайль обмякла у нас в руках, всё ещё продолжая кричать на одной ноте. Вместо Бенджамена за морфием побежал Ричард — видимо, он знал, где у друга тайник. Сам же Бенджамен беззвучно рыдал. Холмс отвесил ему пощёчину и велел отправляться к миссис Дамьен и Саре, чтобы как-то успокоить их и не позволить войти в гостиную. Юрайя Уишоу наконец-то пришёл в себя и выбежал в холл. Когда мы наконец утихомирили Эбигайль и перенесли наверх, постель была уже готова — прислуга вовремя получила указания от хозяина.  
  
Скотт не взял с собой саквояж, и мне пришлось по его просьбе поехать к нему домой. Холмс остался.   
  
Когда я вернулся, он как раз сидел в гостиной и о чём-то тихо разговаривал с Юрайей Уишоу. Тот сидел в кресле, сгорбившись, закрыв лицо ладонью. Когда я вошёл, Холмс поднял голову и посмотрел на меня. Вид у него был мрачный и немного растерянный.   
  
— Что сказал Скотт? — спросил он.  
  
— Сказал, что нервной горячки не миновать, а что дальше — время покажет. Он просил передать, что останется на ночь в доме.   
  
Холмс кивнул.   
  
— Держитесь, мистер Уишоу, — сказал он на прощание хозяину.   
  
Когда мы сели в вагонет и поехали прочь от злосчастного дома, я сказал:  
  
— Скотт очень просил нас не уезжать внезапно.   
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Холмс. — Это было бы похоже на бегство, согласитесь.   
  
— Верно. Что Уишоу?   
  
— Не знает, что делать дальше. Честно говоря, я и сам в тупике. Я ведь могу спасти его тестя от виселицы. Но тогда на виселицу отправится она. Уишоу, конечно, имеет право жертвовать собой, но имеем ли мы право ничего не делать? Вы же понимаете, что вторая его ложь уж совершенно от отчаяния.   
  
— Да, я помню про отпечатки рук на шее мисс Флей. У Джеймса Уишоу ладони довольно широкие, а пальцы короче, чем у дочери. Конечно, наши суды на улики обращают внимание избирательно, но не когда показания даёте вы. Однако не думаю, что мы должны вмешиваться. Может быть, миссис Уишоу и не заслуживает такой жертвы, но не нам решать. Как справедливо заметил инспектор, бог ей судья. И её отцу — тоже. Но вряд ли он будет благодарен вам, если вы спасете его такой ценой, Холмс. Он должен иметь возможность поступать так, как считает нужным — по праву любви. Если вы спокойно всё обдумаете, вы согласитесь со мной.   
  
 **Эпилог**  
  
Миссис Уишоу так и не оправилась от потрясения и была помещена мужем в хорошую частную клинику. О том, что её отца признали виновным в убийстве и повесили спустя три месяца, ей, разумеется, не сообщали, но остатков разума у несчастной хватало, чтобы предвидеть такой конец. Эбигайль Уишоу пережила отца на пять лет и скончалась в клинике от кровоизлияния в мозг. Мать её жива до сих пор. Юрайя Уишоу не оставил вдову без помощи, и та влачит опостылевшую жизнь хотя бы не нуждаясь.   
  
Мистер Уишоу пока что не помышляет о новой женитьбе. Брата он простил, но Бенджамен вскоре уехал во Францию вместе с Ричардом. Удивительно, но они умудрились начать совместное дело, не без денег Уишоу, разумеется, — открыли модный салон. Ричард неплохо справляется с управлением, а Бенджамен создаёт эскизы платьев для клиенток. Их предприятие процветает.   
  
Мисс Сара напомнила о себе несколькими письмами, в которых она сообщала о своих успехах. Брат отказался от идеи с пансионом и решил дать ей более практическое образование, разглядев, наконец, возможную помощницу в делах.   
  
Свой особняк Юрайя продал, перебравшись обратно в Лондон. Когда мы, спустя три года, опять навестили доктора Скотта, то слышали от него о новых соседях — молодой ещё паре с кучей детишек — только самые тёплые отзывы. Но быть представленным милому семейству и тем более побывать в гостях Холмс категорически отказался. 


End file.
